


My Demons, Your Demons

by Lost_Elf



Series: Our Angeles [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anorexia, Depression, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No non-con between Jack and Rhys, Omega Rhys, Omega psychology, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Triggers, Trust, fast burn, the opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: For the sake of information and revenge, a young omega is tortured in Handsome Jack's interrogation room. There is nothing unusual to that, and the CEO doesn't expect to hear of the young man ever again after deeming him innocent. However, said omega finds his ways into the alpha's life over and over again, until he grows feelings for him. But Jack is a monster, and Rhys is broken.Rhys was tortured and hurt in ways no omega should ever experience. Will he be able to trust again?Jack only knows how to hurt what he loves. How can he be with someone so fragile?(Attention: This work is a little dark and packed with triggers. I will CW every chapter accordingly. ETA: This work is sad, bad things keep happening, not enough light moments, and the happy ending is debatable. Be ready for a roller-coaster.)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Our Angeles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565980
Comments: 111
Kudos: 180





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Violence, Torture, Drugs

“Did he confess?” he asks simply.

“No, sir. We did everything we could without killing him, as you ordered. He is either very strong, or…” The man hesitates, and then decides that calling Handsome Jack’s prisoner innocent is not a good idea.

“He is an omega, a _kid;_ I seriously doubt that he is _very strong_.” Jack watches in amusement as the man in front of him shifts nervously. He doesn’t know what to say, afraid that he will end up in that room next. “Well, seeing as you idiots can’t get one puny kid to confess, I will have to talk to him personally. Let me in; everybody else out.”

“Yes, sir!” The man was too happy to obey, opening the door for the CEO and yelling at his colleagues to get out. Jack was happy that even the cruel men, that the employees of his interrogation rooms are, are afraid of what he might do to them. Or maybe it’s their conscience nagging at them. Either way, he basked in their fear and respect as they scrambled past him.

He entered the interrogation (or more exactly torture) room and cringed. He expected it to stink, but the awful stench of blood, body fluids, fear, angry alphas and a frightened omega overwhelmed him for a while. He let out a puff of air, trying to get used to it asap. It would be bad for his image, if he cringed with every inhale. The man in front of him stirred, probably expecting something terrible to happen soon.

Jack stayed still for a long time, making the omega even more nervous. He looked him up and down. The young man was covered in bruises, cuts, burns; drenched in water, blood, and probably his own piss. His clothes—what probably used to be a nice suit—was now torn, unrecognisable, and doing little to keep him warm in the cold room.

Jack slowly walked around the chair. The omega didn’t follow his movement. He didn’t even rise his gaze, nor move his head. He was too exhausted to do anything except for breathing and waiting for another wave of pain.

Jack’s men did a good job on him. Probably really tried everything. After a treatment like this almost everybody confessed, spilled all of their secrets. This omega, however, only kept begging, claiming he has nothing to do with the leak.

Jack stopped in front of him again. He fished a bottle from his pocket and waved it low enough so the man would be able to see it. “Do you know what this is?” he asked rhetorically. Of course he would know, if he can read. This powerful drug is well known to people who work with or have cybernetics, as it’s used during and after the surgery. Jack could almost see the gears of the kid’s brain grind as he tried to understand why is his torturer showing him a bottle of pain medication.

“P-pain s-suppressant,” he answered weakly after a while.

Jack hummed approvingly. The kid’s brain wasn’t scrambled yet. He opened the bottle and let a big dose of the pink powder fall onto his finger. Slowly he moved the digit, now covered in what looked like pink snow, towards the bound man’s mouth. He grimaced as the younger male opened his mouth more, causing a big splash of blood and saliva to fall down on his chest. When he was so close the man could lick his finger if he had the guts to do so, he stopped and watched as the kid’s shoulders slumped. The omega didn’t say anything, probably expecting this outcome.

Jack leaned closer, so he was face to face with the omega. In a low voice he asked: “Did you leak Hyperion’s security codes, data and more to bandit scum on Pandora?”

The kid’s head was shaking before he even finished the sentence. “N-no… No, no, I would never…” he whimpered quietly.

“Good,” Jack said and pressed the finger with the drug in the man’s mouth. Soft pink tongue, slightly swelled where the omega bit through it during previous interrogations, lapped at his digit with enthusiasm that would be endearing in any other situation.

The drugs worked quickly, and Jack watched as the omega’s breathing got a little bit less strained with every intake of air, his mismatched eyes managing to seek his for a split second before gazing at the floor again.

“Let’s make this quick. I will ask questions, you will answer yes or no. Clear?” Jack asked, his voice stern. He needed the omega’s full attention. They only had about three minutes until the young man would be too out of it.

“Y-yes,” he answered.

“Were you in the docks when the guards caught you?”

“Yes.”

“Were you messing with the controls panel, trying to get a Hyperion cargo ship to crash?”

“Yes.”

“Did you attempt to gain access to Helios’ security protocols two minutes before the data was leaked?”

“Yes.”

“Did you leak the data to bandits?”

“No!” the man whined and then sobbed.

“Did you help someone to do so?”

“N-no.”

“Do you work for Maliwan?”

“No.”

“Or anyone else?”

“Just Hyperion, I swear.” More sobs.

“Then what were you doing down there?” Jack’s voice was all sweet now, and he gently cupped the omega’s face, mindful of all the bruises. He decided the man is mostly innocent. But he still had information he was trying to hide.

“I was- I was trying to stop them,” he sobbed.

“Stop who?”

Silence.

“Don’t try my patience, cupcake,” Jack warned.

“The girls from Pandora… Sasha and… Fiona. I… I thought they were friends…” The sobs turned into more coherent sentences filled with hate. “Bandit scum.”

“How did girls from Pandora get to Helios?” Jack asked. Finally, the situation was unfolding.

“I met them at a Hyperion base when I was sent down to update the systems. They were wearing Hyperion uniforms. They claimed that they always wished to work up there, that they worked hard for it… Like me… So, I helped them to get a position as guards. But then, they changed. I found out they were actually saboteurs, and I hoped I could stop them before someone found out that I messed with the system to get them up. But they escaped. I hoped I could at least shoot their ship out of the sky, lower the damage, but then I was caught, and they escaped.”

The omega finished his speech, all the while his voice was getting more and more tired, less filled with fear, more with easiness.

“Do you realise that this makes it all your fault? Maybe not a traitor, but an _idiot_ who put the whole Helios in danger nonetheless.” Jack waited until the man muttered his broken yes and then gently lowered his head. Soon, the man’s breathing became even, his muscles relaxed completely. He fell asleep.

Jack walked behind him to take a look at the worst wound again. A rather deep cut through the omega’s bonding gland. He winced involuntarily, the alpha in him disgusted. For a moment he thought this was too much, before he reminded himself that this was a standard procedure to get omega prisoners to speak. His men were precise, and this would not leave any permanent damage besides a scar.

He looked at the sleeping man for a little bit longer, wondering at how peaceful he looked in a puddle of his own blood and other fluids. Then he left, already giving orders to find and capture these _Sasha and Fiona_.

As for the broken man in his interrogation room… He could air lock him, yes. But he decided against it. It was just a naïve omega. And Jack saw his file, saw his bedroom and his workplace. He thought, at first, that it was some poor attempt at infiltration, pretending his loyalty towards Hyperion and Handsome Jack. But no, that would be too simple. The kid was actually this much loyal. And Hyperion needs loyal workers. He will let him live.


	2. Arc One: I. Reopening Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rape (not very graphic), Self-loathing, Violence

Rhys woke up in the Hyperion hospital sometime later. He didn’t feel any pain, drugged out of his mind and just content where he was. He didn’t care about a single thing, didn’t ask how was he still alive, didn’t try to run away from Helios. He just was, on the mediocre mattress in a mediocre room.

As time passed, the amount of drugs that was pumped in his blood stream was thinning. Now he felt pain. And he remembered. Rhys pulled the covers up with his left arm, slowly realising he can't control the cybernetic one. His ECHOeye was blocked, too. He wished to fall asleep and soon his wish was granted.

* * *

He was more coherent the next time, but the pain has subdued. He was healing fast. After all, cuts, bruises and burns were nothing to Hyperion’s medicine. The only injury that was bothering him was a cut at his neck. It did weird things to his hormones and for the first four days he couldn’t stand being in the same room as an alpha. But even that would heal soon, and the night spent in the interrogation room would fade away like a distant memory.

Vaughn came to visit him as soon as he was allowed, cheering the omega up. He became friends with the two bandits in the short time they spent on Helios, too, and he was just as shocked at the outcome as Rhys.

On the seventh day Rhys was released. Instead of walking home with his friend, however, he was heading towards Handsome Jack’s office. He wished he would remember what happened during the short time he spent talking to the man. The only thing left in his memory was licking the drug from the alpha’s finger, the blissful relief it brought, a gentle hand on his cheek and Rhys’ own babbling about the traitors.

He gulped as he stood by the door to the office, waiting to be let in. Soon, the door was opened and he entered.

Rhys didn’t stare at the man, the legend sitting in a yellow chair. He didn’t look around and take in the huge office filled with expensive furniture. He didn’t look out of the window at Elpis. He just looked down and minded his step as he walked to the CEO’s desk. The alpha’s smell was all over the place and Rhys instincts, maddened by the injury on his neck, told him to run and hide.

When he stood a few feet from the desk, he forced himself to rise his gaze and actually look at the CEO. The alpha’s mismatched eyes seemed to look straight into his soul, and he gulped, quickly looking down again.

“Handsome Jack, sir. You wanted to see me after I’m released from the hospital,” he spoke up when the other man didn’t. His disabled cybernetic arm swayed at his side, and he tried to not show how uncomfortable it was making him.

“Yes, I did,” he confirmed. “Take a seat, cupcake,” he gestured, and Rhys sat in the chair opposite the alpha. His sensitive omega nose caught the smell of alphas, betas and omegas, blood, fear and anxiety. The alpha probably wouldn’t be able to smell it, though. The chair was cleaned well. Still, it was obvious that many people died here.

Without a word, Handsome Jack pushed two lists of paper towards him. Rhys looked up only to close his eyes and turn his head away. They were photos. Of Sasha and Fiona, probably after Jack got to them. Mauled, tortured, dead.

It wasn’t like he felt any pity towards them. They betrayed him and he ended up being tortured because of them. But he couldn’t bring himself to wish this upon them.

“It was easy to find them and teach them this lesson. However, patching the leaked protocols, and basically rewriting the whole security system of Helios so nobody could take advantage of the leaked data, wasn’t. And it wasn’t cheap, too. Ever seen this many zeros?” Jack scribbled a number on one of the photos and pushed it back to the omega, forcing him to look at the bodies again.

No, Rhys has never seen this number of zeros. There was no way he would be able to pay it back, ever.

“See, I wanted to air lock you,” Jack said in a voice you would use to discuss weather. “But I saw your files, your work, and you are actually quite intelligent. When you are not opening Helios’ door to bandits, that is. You work hard. You are loyal.”

Seeing as the man wasn’t planning to kill him, Rhys dared to look up again. He saw that the CEO was toying with another piece of paper in his hand.

“This is your new work contract,” the alpha informed him and handed it to him. “You will work harder, longer, and forever exclusively for Hyperion. If you try to leave, you are dead. You should pay back your debt in fifty years or so. Then you are free. Until then, you belong to Hyperion.” Jack stood up and Rhys shivered. “When you sign, Hyperion owns you. And you _will_ do your best.”

Rhys signed. He shivered when the alpha walked closer to him after that, still uncomfortable. If the CEO noticed, he didn’t show it. He gave Rhys time to compose himself and reached for the drive in his ECHOport. With a piece of something magnetic he unlocked it and eased it from the younger man’s port, ignoring the pathetic whimper the man made at the touch. Immediately, Rhys gained access to the echonet again, along with control of his arm and eye.

“Thought you might need that,” Jack said and walked back to his seat. “Leave when you feel like it.”

Rhys left immediately, blushing when he almost run into something two times and actually run into a wall on his way out of the door, but he didn’t want to be in the office any longer. Jack’s laughter could be heard while he was waiting for the elevator.

* * *

For the next year, Rhys worked more than ever. He didn’t remember trying so much before applying for this job. Every waking hour was focused towards progress. His projects, assigned projects from his superiors, side projects. Equal parts programming, cybernetics and paperwork his colleagues liked to push onto him. He didn’t mind it. He was just happy he could busy himself with work and not think about that night in Hyperion’s torture chambers or how he was betrayed.

Vaughn was worried for him, often calling him to remind him to eat, always insisting they go out on Sundays. He forced Rhys to have at least five hours for himself every week.

At first, Rhys hated it. He couldn’t stand being left alone to his thoughts. Without at least his ECHOcomm in his hand he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what has become of him. A Hyperion slave. A useless omega.

He spent the nights at bars with Vaughn and Yvette pouting, hating himself, hating the whole world, and wondering if this or that alpha that brushed past them was actually one of his torturers. He liked to imagine how he would look into the men’s eyes and they would break down, apologise and probably buy him free drinks. Truth was, he would probably be the one to break down, while the men had probably already forgotten about that one omega they had to pry information from.

Everything got better when the wound on his neck finally healed. As the doctors promised, no permanent damage has been done and his hormones got back to normal after the first heat. He didn’t spend that one with an alpha from an agency as usually, too scarred after the men at the interrogation rooms raped him to break him. He'd spent it alone, dosed on suppressants. And every other heat after that was like that, too. It was terrible and the suppressants made him sick, but he couldn’t stand the idea of being vulnerable next to a complete stranger. He never consented to actually having sex with the alphas from agencies, only letting them relieve his heat-crazy body in other ways, and so far, there was no problem, but after the incident he couldn’t bring himself to trust anybody at all.

It wasn’t until six months after the incident that Rhys started looking forward to Sundays. He would give up his comm willingly, talk to his friends all night long, have fun. He noticed the pattern, getting all excited Sunday afternoon and calling his friends asking where to meet them. He was actually getting better, and he had only Vaughn and Yvette to thank. He did so, swearing he would buy them all of the thank you baskets on Helios and even ship some from other planets, if Hyperion paid him more than exactly what he needed for food and rent, and extra 100$ for necessities. Vaughn assured him it was not necessary, once again offering to help him escape Helios, but Rhys always refused, not wanting to unleash Handsome Jack’s wrath upon his friends and not wanting to leave at all. It was still his dream job, dream place. Just some hard times he would eventually get over.

One night, heavily encouraged by alcohol, Rhys stripped in front of the mirror in his room. He held his left arm over his chest, spreading the fingers. He looked carefully for any scars, but there were none, or they weren’t visible from afar. It made him smile. He was still pretty. It was all just a nightmare. When he let his left arm fall to his side, though, he saw the only scar the advanced medicine couldn’t hide. It wasn’t big, deep and angry. It was light—a burn scar. The skin was damaged and its colour was permanently changed. He had already talked to his friends about it, and they all came up with a tattoo design to cover it. He will get it as a birthday present in a month.

The scar on his bonding gland was ugly and protruding, but he couldn’t tattoo over it (there are some omegas who do that, but it’s crazy and disgusting, in Rhys’ opinion). So, as an afterthought, they decided on another tattoo on his neck. Three circles that would remind him that even with a scar he is still complete, beautiful and worthy.

Yesterday it was exactly one year after the incident. The tattoos had already healed, Rhys felt actually good, everything was fine. Life was normal again. Still, he found himself leaving their shared apartment at one in the morning, unable to find his peace. He still had nightmares, and today they were too much. He was exhausted, the twelve months of hard work slowly getting to him. But he decided he can fit a twenty-minute nap after a meeting in the morning and another instead of a lunch break, so he can spend the night up.

He put earbuds in his ears and walked through the empty corridors of Helios. Even the Hub of Heroism was empty this late (or early?).

Rhys sat down on a chair in front of his favourite ice-cream shop. It’s been a long time since he last visited. He was sure sitting there right now was trespassing, but who cares—he is alone. He hummed along the songs and day-dreamed about the huge loads of ice-cream this shop makes. His stomach didn’t rumble, as expected. He had learned to not desire the foods he couldn’t afford, and he especially refused to accept it from Vaughn.

After a while, Rhys' left hand found its way to his bonding gland. He massaged the spot gently, fingers following the scar. Yes, this is something young omegas are taught not to do, but Rhys found comfort in knowing that this part of his body still works. He didn’t get off anymore, except for heats, and he didn’t get anything from this touch either. It was just a few touches to lighten his mood. He would smell like a happy omega for a few hours and he would sleep better. Nothing wrong about that. He wouldn’t go blind from it.

His favourite song came up and Rhys’ humming turned to quiet singing. Right now—at his favourite ice-cream place, with his favourite song, imagining he is spending the time with his parents as a kid, and this is holiday—Rhys didn’t have a single care in the world.

Just when the song was ending, his peace was broken. Rhys felt something heavy and cold pressed to the back of his head. A gun, he realised soon, recognising the same feeling from year ago, both from the guards who found him in the docks and Fiona when she stole his employee card.

“Hello, beautiful,” someone said behind him. The man sounded heavily drunk. And he was an alpha. And he smelled…

“H-hi,” Rhys stammered. “Would you mind putting the gun away, please?” his voice was weak with exhaustion, fear and bad memories coming up to his mind. But he had to try.

The man laughed. “You are funny. Funny and sexy. Come to daddy!”

Before Rhys could do anything, the man’s hand was on his neck, rising him from the seat and then pushing him onto the table. He cried out as he hit his forehead, and there was a high-pitched sound in his ears now, along with another good song.

The alpha used the other hand to squeeze Rhys' butt and then slap it a few times as the omega trashed, trying to get him off himself. The grip on his neck tightened and his face was pressed further into the table.

“Stop it,” the man growled and leaned forward. “You smell delicious. I would be a fool to refuse this delicious omega ass.”

Rhys did what he should have done earlier. He screamed. But that only lead to the man gripping his hair, pulling his head back and smashing it into the table. He did it again and again, and when he realised Rhys won’t stop screaming until he knocks him off, he quickly tore Rhys’ shirt in half and stuffed the cloth in his mouth.

Rhys tried to push him away, to kick, to hit him with his cybernetic arm, but the man was strong and surprisingly agile for a drunk. He soon had both Rhys’ arms stuck between the omegas body and the table, and he was free to grope him.

“Skinny as hell, but it will do,” he commented to himself.

Rhys cursed his weak body. He doubted he would be able to stop this a year ago, fully rested, but it was true that he had lost a lot of weight lately. Even his ice-cream pouch was gone. Vaughn and Yvette kept telling him he needs to eat more, gain the weight back, eat regularly, not skip food for sleep and not skip sleep either, but he just didn’t have the time (and will). Now he was so weak that even the slight bit of resistance he was able to produce left him panting behind the makeshift gag.

When the man tugged his pants down and lined his cock with Rhys’ entrance, the omega closed his eyes and imagined he is someplace nice, someplace safe. But the pain brought him back like a whiplash, and he screamed again, tears streaming down his face. He tried to crawl away once more, but the alpha was strong. He wished he would at least be quick. But he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year in a chapter; it's moving pretty fast, right? I promise it will slow down and actually focus on some story. :D


	3. Arc One: II. No Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rape aftermath, Self-harm, Abortion (implied/mentioned?), Self-loathing

Insomnia was nothing new to Handsome Jack. He was used to staring at the ceiling for hours, waking up exhausted in the morning and having to nap on the couch at the office between meetings and work.

When it got too unbearable, he had a few tricks. The first thing he always tried was warm milk and honey. He sat in a chair, wrapped in a blanked, and let his mind drift back in memories to the only good memory he had from his childhood. Both his parents were sitting at his either side, reading him a bedtime story. He was drinking milk with honey and he felt safe.

This usually didn’t help. The memory itself was nice, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that both his parents left him, and he ended up in his crazy grandmother’s care. How he hated that woman. No, this really didn’t help him to relax and sleep, and now he was angry.

The next thing he tried was the shooting range. Destruction was always helpful. Always. Except for maybe once a month. So, he shot, and threw grenades, and kicked, and smashed training dummies, imagining they were the ones who hurt him, who betrayed him, but he still couldn’t find his peace.

The last thing he could try was a walk. After spending an hour destroying things, this was his last option. He smoothed out his outfit and his hair, even though he almost never met anyone, and he headed to the empty corridors of Helios.

His watch told him it was well past two in the morning and he still couldn’t even think of sleep, the heaviness on his chest almost unbearable. (It isn’t a heart issue. According to the best Hyperion cardiologists his heart is more than alright. He tried this option. No, it is just insomnia and what others would call anxiety, but _Handsome Jack is not anxious_.)

He listened to the sounds of his own steps and a few passing robots. Such silence was rare in this part of Helios. Jack looked at all the closed shops, cafés and restaurants. He sometimes liked to go there during the day, enjoying how people would finish their food, or just leave it there, and flee. The atmosphere of fear around him was something he worked on hard, not wanting anyone to get close to him. So he couldn’t be hurt and betrayed again. So _he_ couldn’t hurt anyone.

Jack closed his eyes and pushed the memories away. This is history. He has no close people now, and that is right. He won’t get hurt and won’t be able to hurt. Being alone forever, that was his destiny.

As he was standing there, drowning in his own misery, his nose caught a smell he wouldn’t expect there. A strong scent of a frightened omega, and sex. At the same time, he heard a quiet whimper.

His alpha instincts were telling him to go and save the poor thing, and his Handsome Jack instincts kept telling him not to, that it was a trap. He would give in to the later had he not recognised the smell far too well.

The little cyborg who cost him a ton of money while just trying to be friends with a few girls. It was the same frightened smell that was filling the small, cold interrogation room back then. The same scent that would sometimes enter his rare nice dreams. The scent he would let enter his fantasy when he jerked off in the shower. He admitted it before, that he fell completely in love with the scent of fear of this particular omega. And he hated himself for it. Hated that he wanted to see the omega squirm under him, beg for mercy, to hurt him. He hurt enough people in his life, he didn’t need to hurt anyone else. And Jack always hurt what he loved.

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to walk away, to forget it. Instead he inhaled and listened carefully until he could pinpoint the direction of the source. _Help, right_. The _opposite of hurt_ is help. He will help him and then it will be over.

When he found the omega under a table in front of some shop, he was hit by anger so strong he could barely contain it. Someone has hurt this omega, _his_ omega from _his_ dreams. The poor young man was curled up, pressing against the shop’s glass window. He was almost completely naked, his clothes torn and shattered on the floor around him. Blood was rushing down his thighs and his hair was also soaking up the thick red liquid.

Jack wanted to kill the bastard who did it. He could still smell him here, but the assaulting alpha was gone. Jack will deal with him later, then. He let the caregiver instinct take over instead.

He carefully approached the tight ball of an omega. He knelt down and reached to pet his hair, whispering small nothings. That he is safe. That Jack will never hurt him. That he wants to help him.

“Come on, cupcake, look at me. It’s all right,” he whispered and shooshed the younger man's sobs.

After a while, the omega started to lean into his hand, relaxing at the petting and gentle treatment. Jack asked him again to look at him and this time the omega did so. Jack swore when he saw the amount of blood that was covering the omegas face. A deep cut was on his forehead, the blood spread everywhere, and another was on his lip, that looked like he bit through it.

“Who did this to you, cupcake?” Jack asked more kindly when the younger man winced at his curse.

“A-alpha,” he whimpered. “H-he was drunk. I-I’m weak. And he...”

“Sssh, it’s all right, I’ve got you, you are safe now,” Jack interrupted the omega, so he wouldn’t open the wound too soon. He couldn’t stop the new waves of tears and sobs, though.

“How do you feel about getting from under the table?” he asked gently. When he didn’t get an answer, he added: “I will take you somewhere safe.”

The omega—_Rhys! _Jack finally remembered—nodded and let go of his legs, which he had been clutching so tightly they would surely bruise. He uncurled himself and let Jack pull him into his lap.

“Good boy, such a good little omega,” Jack praised him, and for a while resumed petting Rhys’ back and hair. He brushed some of the blood-soaked hair aside and inspected the wound on his forehead. “You should get this checked. I can take you to the omega clinic, if you want,” he offered. “They can check you down there, too, make sure you don’t get preg–“ Jack stopped himself and bit his tongue to make sure he won’t say any more stupid things, as the omega started trembling uncontrollably in his lap. He petted and hugged him, and whispered more nothings into his ear, until the younger man relaxed again.

“Listen now, pumpkin. I’m gonna wrap you up in my jacket, then I’m gonna get you checked up at an omega clinic, and then I’ll make sure you are somewhere safe. Is it all right?” he waited for the younger man to nod and then he did as he said.

He shouldn’t be allowed to the clinic as an alpha and not a family member, and no amount of growling and threats was going to change that. The beta doctor seemed willing to die to separate Rhys from the CEO. But it all changed when Rhys clung to Jack’s shirt and whimpered to please not leave him. After that he was allowed to stay by the omega’s side.

Jack growled at anybody that came near his omega–_fuck, what?! _No, he is not _his_. Jack is just taking care of someone that clearly needs it. That it is utterly against his character is another thing. There is nothing more to it, just help.

His gut clenched—probably because of alpha instincts—when Rhys agreed to take a pill that would make sure he doesn’t get pregnant from the rape. The omega cried after that and Jack petted him gently, telling him that he was so, so brave, and he is safe now. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was for an omega to take the pill, every instinct probably screaming at him that baby is good, pregnant is good, never hurt baby.

When the doctors were done, Rhys’ face patched and his lower parts taken care of, he was offered to stay at the clinic, but the omega shook his head at that. “Home, please,” he muttered into Jack’s neck, inhaling his scent for comfort. Jack let the younger man scent him and he stood up from the hospital bed they shared, having the man still in his arms.

When they left the clinic, he whispered into the omega’s ear: “Do you want to go home with me, Rhysie? I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to make sure you are safe.”

The younger man hesitated, but then nodded and burrowed his nose deeper in Jack’s neck, relaxing as the alpha’s pheromones worked great at calming him.

Jack was surprised at first, that he was able to carry the lanky man all the way without a single stop to rest. Then he realised that he really doesn’t weight much. He is indeed as light as a feather.

At the penthouse he finally helped the omega to stand on his own legs, only supporting him with one arm. The younger man seemed to finally fully realise what’s going on around him and he looked up at Jack, hesitance written all over his face.

* * *

The only thing Rhys could think about when he heard another steps approaching was to hide. It was either another danger, or an omega who would see him like that, used, and they would judge him, laugh at him. He tried to make himself as small as possible.

He thought he was hallucinating when he heard Handsome Jack talk to him gently. He didn’t know what part of it was less believable—Handsome Jack talking to him, or _Handsome Jack_ being _gentle_.

After the incident his subconsciousness painted the CEO in the nicest colours, making him the hero of Rhys’ dreams. He could understand that—given that the only thing he remembered for sure was that Jack gave him the pain drugs. What was less understandable and made him sick with himself were the dreams when Jack was his torturer, but Rhys enjoyed it. He always woke up with a confusing hard-on and slick dripping down his thighs.

He let himself be lulled by the voice and soon he was in his lap, _Handsome Jack’s _lap, inhaling his scent, letting himself be examined. Rhys was confused at his body’s reactions, but at the same time he was tired and just wanted to be safe. And this alpha was safe.

He turned everything out until much later when he was standing bare feet on a soft rug in a living room that was bigger than his whole apartment. He looked around, uncertain. Vaguely he remembered agreeing to be taken to the CEO's home. Only now did he realise he made a mistake. It was Handsome freakin' Jack. The CEO of Hyperion. He didn’t have time to take care of some pathetic excuse for an omega. Rhys still owed him a lot, even more now, probably. How could he ask him to take him to his home, his _private_ home? The fanboy in him cheered weakly in the distance, but it disappeared quickly.

“Want a shower, cupcake? I’ll make the guest room ready for you,” Jack offered.

Rhys wanted to say a polite no, thanks. He was enough of an inconvenience. And he should be able to make up his own room, but his legs were trembling too much, his arms not really listening to him. And the thought of a warm shower had completely overrun his other thoughts. He agreed.

“Good. Follow me.” Jack lead him into the house to one of the rooms. It was nice, twice as big as Rhys’ own, and modern. The bedframe was wooden, which was a rare sight on Helios.

The adjacent bathroom was also very nice. A huge bath, a shower stall, all of it in dark colours, and damn it, is this real black marble on the sink?! Admiring the expensive materials was much better than pitying himself, Rhys decided, and he let himself touch everything. Then he stripped; the tenants of his clothes a sad heap in the corner, Jack’s jacket carefully placed on a towel rack.

Just as he was getting into the shower the bathroom door opened. “I forgot there are no towels here. I brought—“ Jack stopped and looked away when he noticed the panicking omega. Rhys used the first thing in his reach to cover himself, at least his genitals. His face burned red as he’s realised the fake pot plant was doing a shit job of covering the blood stains on his thighs.

“I should have knocked,” Jack somehow apologised, as he placed the towel on the rack and took back his jacket. He did, however, look back at the omega. It was probably the tattoos that caught his eyes, but then he looked elsewhere. Everywhere. Rhys could feel the alpha’s gaze roaming his naked body and he wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

“Oh my god, _cupcake._ Don't you ever eat? You are so skinny.” Jack made a move towards the omega, but he stopped himself immediately. “I won’t have anything that would fit you, but don’t worry, I _will_ get you something to wear. I’ll go now, so if you feel like passing out, falling and dying in the shower, just call out.”

Rhys let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the door closed. It was not like he was scared that the alpha would hurt him. Something was telling him that this alpha, only him, is safe. And something small in his brain was telling him that he wouldn’t mind if this alpha decided to force himself on him. He stomped that bullshit and finally got to the shower.

The water felt amazing and for a few minutes he just let it fall on his back. His shoulders relaxed and all of the blood was washed away. But then it didn’t feel enough, and Rhys set the temperature higher, hot, scolding water truly cleaning his skin. He scratched at it for good measure until he was all puffed and aching. He stopped the water, realising he is panting. _Now, self-harm, really, Rhys? That’s new. New level of pathetic,_ he scolded himself.

All of the progress he made in the past year has probably been lost. He hated himself maybe even more now. He felt pathetic, lost, empty. He just wanted to crawl into bed, make a nest of at least hundred blankets and get lost in it. Never get out again.

He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. Cautiously, he peeked a look to the bedroom. It was empty. A single silk bath robe was placed on the bed and Rhys decided it was better than nothing.

Just as he was done putting it on, Jack entered his room with armful of blankets. “Figured out you omegas need more than one. Hope you will be able to get some sleep.” He dropped them onto the bed and left only to come back with a bag from an expensive shop Rhys knew well. He was planning to once buy a new suit there, maybe when he gets to a higher position. This wouldn’t be possible now.

He took the bag and looked inside. There was a full change of clothing.

“I told them to take the smallest size they have, so it should fit you. Consider eating a cheeseburger or two, you are really skinny.”

Rhys involuntarily growled at that. Vaughn said that all the time and he hated it. He quickly apologised to the CEO and thanked him for the clothes.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked when the man began to leave, and quickly added a polite _sir_.

Jack hesitated and then smirked. “Because that’s what heroes do, baby.”

* * *

Rhys had expected nightmares, but he had actually slept quite well. Jack had to come into his room three times before he was able to rouse him for breakfast.

“You need to eat, cupcake,” Jack ordered, his voice stern, a contrast to the pet name. “Get up before I use other methods to get you out of that nest.” (Rhys didn’t really have the energy to build a nest the previous night, but the tower of blankets covering his body might seem like one to an alpha.)

Rhys grumbled, but got out of the bed, nonetheless. He closed his eyes when the bruises on his body were uncovered and quickly put on the clothes Jack bought him. A white dress shirt, black suit and dark leather boots. It would be a normal work outfit Rhys himself would buy, but something told him it cost a lot more than his typical attire. And how did it even get there?

He left the blazer and tie on the bed and headed to the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up and the two top buttons off, trying to look more casual. As casual as you could in such expensive clothes.

It was a little struggle to find the kitchen. He knew it would be close to the living room, but he got disoriented when he left the room and headed the other way. Finally there, he sat on the closest bar stool, wincing as his ass hurt, but he tried not to think about why exactly.

A plate full of pancakes was placed in front of him so suddenly Rhys jumped, and he would fall off the stool had Jack not caught him and pulled him back. “Careful, kiddo,” he chuckled.

“S-sorry, sir,” he muttered, looking down to the floor. He tried not to think about the way the alpha’s scent made him instantly relax. Fortunately, Jack stepped away. Rhys dared a look at the pancakes. The meal looked delicious, but he was not hungry at all. He felt sick even thinking about touching that food.

“Forgot how to eat?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. “Or should I cut it for you, so you don’t hurt yourself further?” he offered and laughed at his own jab.

“N-no, it’s just…” Rhys tried to come up with an excuse.

“Wait, you don’t like pancakes?!” Jack asked, feigning astonishment and disgust, like Rhys was the most despicable being in the whole universe. (Rhys _did _feel like the most despicable being in the whole universe, but for a different reason.)

“I do, but–“

“Then eat,” Jack all but ordered, voice stern. “Seriously, pumpkin. You will eat all of it. You are skinny as hell and you need to get some sugar in you after this morning.” To prove that the argument was over, Jack left the omega in the kitchen, disappearing somewhere in the house.

Fighting the urge to throw up, Rhys slowly ate it all. It _was_ delicious, after all. Did Jack’s private chef make it? Couldn’t be store-bought for sure.

When the plate was empty, he quietly washed it in the kitchen, took the blazer and tie from the guest room and left the penthouse. Contrary to the fanboy in him, he hoped he would never return there. Jack was already too nice to him. And Rhys hated the way his heart fluttered when he was close. No, he can’t do that again. Can’t allow himself to fall in lo– To be hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters posted: 3  
Times I somehow messed up posting: 3
> 
> So, what do you think? Can a monster help this poor little omega, or will everything just get worse?


	4. Arc One: III. Share Your Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anorexia, Self-harm, Depression, Rape Kink Discussion
> 
> Plus references to the author's own shitty life. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jack secretly hoped he would see the omega again soon. Maybe they will come up with a big project and will have to present it in front of the board and Jack. Or they will be the damsel in distress again, and Jack will have to save them from big mean alphas. Or maybe they will meet at one of the low-level clubs Jack likes to visit “undercover”, mingling with the crowd, drinking cheap alcohol and groping beautiful people that offer themselves to him thinking he is just a doppelganger or a very loyal fan.

No point denying it now. Handsome Jack _desired_ the lanky, bony omega. The smell, the ever-present awe in his eyes when he was around Jack… All of it, he wanted it. At least once more.

He wouldn’t even mind bumping into him in the corridors of Helios, by sheer chance. The omega would look up at him, smile nervously, stutter… But no, _of course_ Jack just can’t have nice things.

The next time the “damsel” appeared to be in distress, was a week after that awful morning. Jack had already forgotten about the part of the young man’s ridiculous work contract that stated that he is to be notified should the young man ever not arrive to work on time, so he could “personally go and kick that lazy ass to shape, or just strangle him so he doesn’t have to work ever again.” Therefore, he was very surprised when he received a message from Rhys’ boss telling him that the omega didn’t arrive, but he was already notified he is in hospital, so he probably has a good excuse, and Jack doesn't have to kill him.

Jack ignored it and went on with his day…

…For all of twenty minutes. Twenty-five minutes later, he found himself standing by a half-closed door in the Helios' omega clinic. No amount of growling, arguing and threatening got the doctors to let him to the young man. They barely let him there. (Something small inside his head was telling Jack that the doctors were right. He had no reason to see this particular omega. Yes, the young man is practically Hyperion’s work slave, but that still doesn’t give Jack the right to enter his hospital room at an _omega clinic_ at will.)

“He is sleeping, gaining strength. We had to sedate him after he tried to leave for work,” the doctor, a female beta, who was at least a foot shorter than him, but had the courage to argue with him at the reception, informed him.

“I want to talk to him,” he says. He _orders_. Though, his order seems to have little power here, and that would need to change in the future.

“Well, we can’t wake him up. I can have someone notify you when he wakes up and he accepts visitors.”

Jack is tired of her, so he just pulls out his weapon this time, pointing it at her forehead while still looking at Rhys’ weak form on the bed.

The woman seems to finally get his point. “I will have someone n-notify you as soon as he wakes up, s-sir.”

“Knew you are a smart one.” Jack holsters the gun again and turns to leave. “As soon as he wakes up,” he reminds before he is gone.

* * *

The message to his echo arrives during an important meeting. Jack knows he can’t leave or reschedule this because of some strange omega, so he stays, but his mood and patience drop noticeably. He snarls at anyone who speaks too vaguely or too long, and he might have just fired a person for disagreeing with someone else, because it would last forever before the two settled on something.

Finally, he was heading for the clinic again. He didn’t spare a single thought to why the hell does he want to see the omega so much. He just went, pushing doctors and nurses aside until he stood in the room.

A short man, a beta, was already sitting by the bed, chatting with the omega. He looked more than slightly frightened when he saw Handsome Jack striding in the room like he owned the place, but then he stood up, all brave, wide shoulders. Trying to sound firm and dangerous, he said: “Rhys is not going anywhere, h-he is too sick to work a-and I won’t–“

“Oh, shut up, will ya?” Jack interrupted his heroic speech. “I want to speak to the patient alone, so if you could leave…” Drawing his point he steps aside and gestures towards the door.

For a moment, it seems the beta will stay and fight him to the last breath, but then Rhys shakes his head and smiles weakly, and the short man hesitantly leaves. Jack kicks the door shut after him, his gaze never leaving the scrawny man on the bed.

Jack comes sit in the chair by the bed and contemplates the omega for a long while. Rhys looks unsure, scared, but it’s not the _fear for your life_ kind of fear. “How are you feelin’?” Jack asks, breaking the silence.

“Good,” the omega's voice is raspy, “I’ll be back to work in no time, the blueprints will–“

“I’ll stop you right there, pumpkin. No, you will _not_.”

The younger man looks confused, then slightly shocked, and then even more confused. His brows furrow as he tries to figure the situation out and a little cute pout forms on his face when he realises there is no way he could argue with the CEO.

“You were brought here after your housemate found you passed out. Dehydrated, malnourished and exhausted; the doctors claim you were lucky you were brought in in time; had it been an hour later, it would be too late.” After that, the young man can’t keep Jack’s gaze anymore and he looks down. The alpha has to fight the urge to grasp his chin and pull it up. “You will stay here, and then you will–“

“That’s not what’s in my contract,” the omega speaks up suddenly. He adds a silent _sir_, but it does nothing to smooth out the fact that he had interrupted _Handsome Jack_.

“I know what’s in the contract, I _wrote _it,” he informs, steadying his breath and swallowing the anger. “I’m your boss and you will do as I say. You are no benefit to Hyperion dead. Now tell me, do you know what’s going on with you? And don’t lie to me, cupcake.”

Rhys is still unable to look up, but he finds the courage to say: “Yes, sir.” After a long silence he admits: “I think I should eat a little bit more. And sleep. I’ll get better after that and get back to work, I promise.”

Jack has to close his eyes to keep calm. He can’t yell at the omega too much, or he will have to shoot half of the hospital to be allowed in again. “You told the doctors the last time you ate was Tuesday, five days ago. And you slept for maybe fifteen hours this week. It’s hard to do unintentionally, I know for sure. Even when _I_ get caught up in work, I remember to eat once every two days or so. You did this to yourself,” he blames, voice still neutral, “you tried to work yourself to death.”

Rhys doesn’t deny it. He just sits and sniffs.

“Why?” Jack implores. At that moment he realises that he really cares a little bit too much, for this _strange_ omega, but he pushes the thought away.

Tears well in the younger man’s eyes when he realises there is no escaping but saying it out loud. “Because I’m useless, broken, worthless omega. This world would be better off without me.” He swallows the sob threatening to break free and pulls the blankets (there are maybe five) closer to his trembling chest.

“For Christ’s sake, pumpkin!” Jack is agitated and he can’t stop the eye roll. “You graduated top of your class—the best student the university had in fifty years, actually. You produce new ideas faster than bandits on Pandora breed, and that’s _fast_. You are one of the smartest, most loyal and overall best workers Hyperion has.” The omega is looking at him now, puzzled and gaping. “What I mean is that I actually thought you are kinda smart when I read your file. And then you say such a bullshit. A worthless–” Jack doesn’t finish that, because now the boy is crying.

He curses and bites his tongue. Okay, this was definitely too much. Carefully, he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, watching for any indication that he is not welcome. But the omega stays in place.

Rightfully afraid that he will break him, Jack hugs the thin frame gently. Rhys seems even tinier than the last time. He is trembling with both emotion and exhaustion. He doesn’t make a move to remove himself from the strange alpha, instead he relaxes in the hug.

“There, there, I’ve got you,” Jack murmurs in a soothing voice, rubbing the omega’s back. “You are not worthless, Rhys, is all I’m sayin’.”

The younger man doesn’t object, but it’s obvious he doesn’t agree. “Rhysie,” Jack notes the shiver that he caused with this particular pet name, “listen to me. If you can’t think of yourself positively, think of all the other omegas that went through this. Do you think all the omegas that were raped, by strange assaulters, or by close ones, became worthless?”

Rhys shakes his head, sobs once again subsiding as he is processing the new point of view. “You are not different, Rhysie,” Jack continues. “You are still a beautiful person. Not useless–“ The younger man flinches in his arms at that, and Jack waits patiently, hoping he would open up to him again. Just as he is about to give up, the omega finally speaks.

“I _am _different,” he sniffs. “I’m broken.”

It is his turn to insist, not letting the older man interrupt him. “Ever since year ago, down there,” he throws his head in the general direction of where the interrogation rooms are. “Ever since then, I can’t— Not even during heats— I can’t, I’m broken. But sometimes,” he rambles on and on, “in my sleep, in my dreams, they are— I’m sick and broken! It’s not normal to— But I can’t think of anything else and this makes me feel better and it’s sick!”

Finally, all of the energy seems to be drained from the skinny man and he goes limp in Jack’s arms, staring into nothingness.

It took Jack some time to process what he was told. To even understand what the younger was trying to say. But he caught up, eventually. “Rhysie, this is... Actually, more common than you think. There is nothing wrong about... wishing to relive it.”

Rhys flinches again and his breathing quickens dangerously. He is on the verge of a panic attack—hearing it out loud was probably too much for the exhausted omega.

“Shh, it’s alrigh, I’ve got you. You are safe. Don’t worry about anything. You are safe.” Jack soothes him until he is calm(er) again.

Jack decides to try his luck and push the topic one more time. “Many survivors go through this, actually. Rape survivors, I mean,” he repeated himself when he noticed the word _survivor_ got a positive response. “They imagine being in similar situation, and they enjoy it. Do you know why? I happen to do know that. It’s because the fantasy gives them power. You are the one in control of the situation, when it happens only in your fantasy. And you need the control. You need to take control of what happened to you back, to prove yourself that—”

“Stop, please,” Rhys whimpers. His cheeks wet with new tears; he looks lost.

“Okay, I will stop.” Jack goes back to petting and soothing the omega. “Do you want me to leave?” he whispers in his ear when he calms down.

After a long hesitation, the omega shakes his head.

“Good,” Jack pulls him closer in response, and the omega gladly accepts. “Now, I’ll tell you what we will do. I’m gonna give you a promotion.”

“I already got promoted a month ago. It didn’t change anything, but I can’t go higher now without getting on a manager position.”

_Well, at least he is in the mood for arguing. That’s not exactly bad,_ Jack thought, once again trying not to be angry at being interrupted. “I’m gonna make you one of my PA’s, so I can keep an eye on you, and you will have a healthy amount of work.”

“But that’s not what I do now,” Rhys objects. “That’s not even— I’m good at cybernetics, electronics, data-mining and information security—that’s what I studied—not taking care of someone’s schedule.”

“Well, thank god I have a secretary to keep my schedule, then.” Jack rolls his eyes. “You will still be doing what you do, but you will answer to me and only me, and there will be slightly more people answering to you.”

The younger man seemed to be too stunned to object again, which gave Jack time to muse at the strange position they got themselves in. The most powerful, most dangerous alpha in the universe cuddling an exhausted, scrawny omega, who was cocky enough to argue with Handsome Jack, while almost sitting in his lap. Jack looked around, noting the one security camera. He will make sure the feed is deleted, along with whoever saw it, later.

“Now, I want you back on your legs on Monday in two weeks. So, rest, _eat_, do anything the doctors say. I will send someone to brief you some time next week. And Rhys…” The omega looks up, once more too confused by the CEO’s behaviour to be sad or angry. Jack looks into the mismatched eyes, trying to stop himself from saying that, because it would be weird, but it is already too late. “Don’t hesitate to call me any time you need. If you feel like crap in the middle of the night, call me, I’ll be there. Understood?”

Rhys blinks once, twice. Is this a dream? Did he die? “Why?” he asks, some unknown emotion making his voice crack.

“Because that’s what heroes do,” Jack smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Shouldn't I connect this chapter and the next into one?  
Me, literally in the next second: *cuts a piece of the chapter off and divides the next one into two*
> 
> (Also me: *spends 30 minutes naming this chapter*)


	5. Arc One: IV. New Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: (Mentioned) Self-harm, Anorexia, That One Character We All Hate

Jack then stayed in the hospital bed until the younger man fell asleep. He untangled himself from the long legs and arms that were holding onto him even while asleep, and silently left.

To his amusement, he was met with the same beta, who was still trying to look dangerous and big, even though he was much shorter and obviously scared.

“Your friend is asleep, so I would advise you don’t go and wake him up,” Jack informed him and headed away.

“What did you do to him?” the beta called after him, but Jack ignored that. This would probably just escalate into a conflict, which would either lead to the omega losing a friend, or Jack being expelled from the omega clinic for good. Or both. He walked away without answering, already making calls.

* * *

Rhys woke up feeling much stronger than the last time. He activated his ECHOeye to look at the time, and he immediately sat up on the bed. Three in the morning. He had slept for twelve hours after sleeping for at least ten when he was brought in and when he was passed out. He couldn’t remember sleeping for so long in… in a year and a week.

A pleasant smell hit his nose and Rhys inhaled more deeply. Alpha. Handsome Jack. His scent was all over the bed.

Rhys smiled to himself, and immediately felt stupid and frowned. _Right, so you haven’t smiled for a week, but then a nice cologne, leather and gunpowder makes you swoon? Pathetic, Rhys, pa-the-tic._

He inhaled again. Cologne, but not an expensive one. Not the most basic one either, but nothing exotic. Leather. Was it the jacket? Yeah, probably. Gunpowder is also to be expected. The CEO shoots people and stuff often, Rhys knew. So, the smell of gunpowder strong around him was reasonable. Shortly, Rhys wondered if the CEO shoot someone before visiting him. He pushed the thought away, wincing, because it should have scare him, disgust him, but it doesn’t.

All of that was Jack, but not actually Jack. Part of his image, yes. But what is the true smell of the alpha? Rhys inhaled again, but couldn’t figure it out, although he could confirm that there, indeed, is something more. But too weak. Just as him.

His mood dropped again, and he lied on the bed with a sigh. What has become of him now? Handsome Jack’s charity project? Why was he here? Why did he care?

Rhys was just contemplating sneaking out of the hospital to at least hand in the finished blueprints when a nurse entered his room. “Oh, you are awake,” the woman smiled. She was older, could have been his mo—

Yeah, his mood dropped even more.

“I will bring you your diner. We didn’t want to wake you up.” The woman disappeared before he could tell her he is not hungry.

Of course, he was forced to _at least try it_, _at least half of this_ and _at least one more bite_… When the nurse finally left, his stomach was aching and he felt too sick to go anywhere, so he decided to try and sleep some more. To his own surprise, he fell asleep immediately, enveloped in the still-there smell of an alpha.

* * *

The next weeks, as expected, were filled by his friends visiting, and rest. Vaughn and Yvette were very happy to force him to eat the chocolates they brought him, to eat all of his hospital-quality lunch, and to laugh with them. He was glad they were there with him, really. It was probably the last thing stopping him from willingly exiting Helios through an airlock. He still felt like shit, even after their visits.

Sooner than a week later one of Jack’s PA’s visited him. The (actually quite cute) young blonde beta, Steve (or actually Samuel, but Jack called him Steve and he went along), gave him a new comm, new ECHOpad and another devices, folders and drives. Homework, he called it. To prepare him for working for Jack.

Rhys had partially expected a tutorial on how to make coffee, a lecture of creating a businessman’s schedule and Jack’s autobiography, so he was shocked (positively) that it wasn’t the case. Steve assured him that it was something different from what he received on his first day, that Rhys’ work will obviously be something else.

Work kept him entertained, and with that he could suffer through all the disgusting meals and piles of smuggled chocolates. He studied the materials thoroughly. Blueprints, plans, ideas and more, all related to cybernetics, robotics or security.

He had no idea what to do with all of it. Some of it were devices that Hyperion produced or used, some of it he didn’t recognise. In the end, he made sure he understood what all of it is as good as possible and hoped Jack wouldn’t want anything more.

He did end up making a few notes of how to improve some of the mechanics or solve the problems with the ones not constructed yet. There was literally nothing else he could do, so he might as well show off. Hopefully, at least something will be good enough to show Jack he is not a waste of his time.

* * *

He had only spent one day at home, going through the materials he received from Steve one more time. Then it was Monday. And that means his first day as Jack’s not-exactly-personal-assistant.

Without hesitance he reaches for his best suit. Rhys’s always liked the way it hugged his curves, but when he put it on now, it was… different. He must have lost a lot of weight. Or just a little, but the tailoring made it look like he was skinnier than he was.

_Denial again?_ Rhys sighed. Although much more content when he had something to work on, he couldn’t stop the negative emotions he felt towards himself. He tried not to do the thing he did in Jack’s shower again, but sometimes it was the only thing that helped to turn the dark thoughts off.

Rhys shakes his head. A suit, right. He reaches for an older one, smaller. Thankfully, it doesn’t look as old as it is, because it didn’t fit him before, so he almost never wore it.

One last look in the mirror. Huge circles under his eyes he can’t get rid of no matter what. Hair not so thick and fluffy as before, carefully slicked back as always. Hollow cheeks. He looks like death in a nice suit.

No point wasting time loathing himself; Rhys heads out of the door. Alone. Vaughn had offered to go with him, but Rhys declined. He won’t keel over during a ten-minute walk. And Jack won’t kill him after all that effort (hopefully).

His grandiose exit was ruined, because he forgot his suitcase with all of the notes. Whatever. He still arrived twenty minutes early.

He was surprised to see Steve reading through some paperwork at his desk near the elevator. There were four desks in the open space. Rhys vaguely remembered that this place used to look different. Claptraps would work there on computers. He saw it in a museum of Helios’ history.

Steve greeted him with a smile and introduced him to a woman that was sitting opposite to him. Meg, Jack’s secretary. The remaining two desks belonged to Ginny and Mark, the other PA’s, who didn’t arrive yet, or were already gone running around for Jack.

It was surprising, and honestly kinda anticlimactic, that Jack had _four_ people to help him with everyday tasks as a CEO. It partially ruined the image of a nobody who climbed the corporate ladder overnight and became the most powerful man in the universe on his own. But then again, he _did _all of that _on his own_. So what that he needs people to help him keep that position.

Meg had informed Jack that Rhys is here, and Steve was already pushing him towards the door. Fortunately, the corridor leading to it was long. Rhys half expected some guards to be standing by the door, but there were none. Handsome Jack doesn’t need guards.

The door opens when Rhys comes close. He gulps but doesn’t stop. This is it. Finally, he will have the chance to enjoy it. Walking into the CEO's office. Not as a slave, but... Well, technically he was still a slave, but it sounded much better now.

The office was truly impressive. Water fountain, two huge statues of Handsome Jack, a window facing Elpis. This time, Rhys notices the black leather couch and a fireplace. It looks like a good place for semi-formal meetings. Rhys had to admit that, contrary to popular belief, not everything that Handsome Jack does is chaotic and completely random. He had to put a lot of thought into this office. Except for the statues—that’s just tasteless.

On the other side of the office there is a desk. Rhys found it weird that there would be two desks, and he couldn’t remember whether it was there a year ago, but who was he to judge. If Handsome Jack needs two desks to work at, he gets to have two desks to work at.

“Done gaping? I’d like get to work today, so if you could walk closer…”

Jack’s voice startles Rhys so much he jumps. Suddenly, he is very aware of the fact that this is _Handsome Jack’s_ office, designed by him, filled with his things and his overwhelming scent (but damn, what is the last ingredient of it?!). He quickly lowers his head and walks up the stairs, only daring to look up when he is standing in front of Handsome Jack himself.

Jack was looking at him, also standing. Rhys had no idea what the alpha’s expression meant, but it wasn’t really hostile, so hopefully he won’t be able to see the airlock from the outside.

“Sir?” he asked when the silence got too uncomfortable. He tried for a steady voice, but barely managed to speak loud enough; confidence was out of reach.

Jack blinked; for a while he looked almost puzzled. “Yes? Yes, your new job, right.” Rhys felt bad for disturbing whatever deep thought of his. He should have been quiet. “Here, hope you like your new desk. Steve should have told you the rest.”

“He did, but…” Rhys took an unsure step towards the desk in the lower part of the office. _Does that mean…?_ “Sir, I won’t be sitting outside with the rest?” Why would Jack want him in his office?

“No, no, you won’t, dumdum. I want to keep an eye on you, remember?” It was obvious that Jack was trying hard to be patient, but it won’t last forever. And we all know what happens when the CEO runs out of patience.

Rhys walked to the desk, out of the corner of his eyes watching the alpha grin. The desk was smaller than Jack’s, but bigger than any Rhys ever had. Big enough so he could have various blueprints _and _a computer on it, and he _still _would be able to place a coffee on it in a safe distance from the work. The chair looked much more comfortable, too.

“So,” Jack begun collecting some papers from his own desk while he spoke, “I guess you have plenty to do today.” _What? No?_ “Look at the plans I sent you, go through the documents. Make notes and prepare questions. You know the drill.”

“Uhm, sir?” Rhys suddenly felt bad. He knows what will happen, and that he should shut up if he doesn’t want to make Jack angry. “I have already done all of that. I went through the plans, read and reread all the documents… Uhm…” He scratches at the back of his neck nervously.

“You did? When?” Jack was confused at first, and then he understood. “Oh, you did _not_ spend the time in the hospital working, when I _ordered_ you to rest, did you?” he sounded much less angry that killing-level-angry, but still angry. But soon the anger wasn’t targeted at Rhys anymore. “I _explicitly _told Steve to remind you of my order. Oh, I’m gonna kill him.”

Jack stormed out of the office. Rhys stood there for a few moments, stunned at the quick changes of Jack’s mood. Then he run out of the office too, intending to save the beta’s life if it was possible. But Jack was gone, and the beta looked unharmed.

“Uh, hi,” Rhys stopped when Steve looked up at him from his desk. “I mean,–“

“_Sorry_,” they both said at once.

Steve was the first one to laugh, and then he elaborated: “I thought that Jack was joking that you are forbidden to work. I shouldn’t have assumed anything when it comes to Handsome Jack,” he chuckled nervously. “He didn’t fire you, did he?”

“N-no, I mean, obviously,” Rhys laughed too. “I… I thought he was gonna kill you. He looked angry.”

“I think he was gonna kill me too,” Steve _laughed_. How can he laugh at _that_?!

“He _definitely _was gonna kill you, man,” someone spoke up behind Rhys, making him jump. It was Mark, another beta. He immediately reminded Rhys of Vaughn—short, brown hair, glasses. No ripped muscles, though.

“Yeah, thanks, dude,” Steve laughed again. “I reminded him that the sooner he arrives to the meeting—ant the guys from R&D are always ready to begin early—the sooner he gets out, and we could go through the reports from Advertisement later, if he has the spare time. Deflection tactic. You will learn the tricks, too, after working with him and surviving a few strangulation attempts and being shot at.”

Rhys gulped. Nope, this doesn’t seem like a dream job. Working alongside Handsome Jack, sure. Being in the constant danger it brings, nope.

“So, that’s how you survived for so long?” he asks, hoping he can hide his nervousness behind curiosity.

“Partially yes. I’ve been working for him for a year and a half. Mark has been here for three months. Dean is gone.” Steve makes a gesture towards the airlock in Jack’s office. “These tricks don’t help when you really screw up, or steal, or try to assassinate him. So, don’t do any of that.” He winks at the end of his speech, making Rhys uncomfortable more than anything.

When it’s getting too awkward, Rhys’ comm saves him. It buzzes and he uses it as an excuse to go back to the office. There is a message from Jack with one file attached.

> ill be bck in 15, go over this while im gne

Rhys stares, and then laughs at the lazy grammar and formatting. He should have seen that one coming—of course Jack’s communication would be on the chaotic side. He opens the file to be met with yet another blueprint of a device he doesn’t understand the purpose of.

He sits in his chair, melting into it immediately after finding out how freaking comfortable it is, and gets to work, studying the author’s notes and the electronics, and the pieces of eridium… _What?_

* * *

As promised, Jack is back in 15 minutes. He is in a good mood and smells of charcoal, for whichever reason.

“Heya, I’m back. You ready?” he wiggles his brows at Rhys playfully. He walks to his desk to dispose of the papers he brought, and when he turns around, Meg is just stepping into the office with a cup of a deliciously smelling coffee. You could say Jack _lunged_ at it. Rhys made a note that a coffee is probably another trick to stay alive.

He then went over to Rhys and _sat at his desk._ Rhys subconsciously rolled his chair back a few inches. The alpha’s smell was too strong for him to focus. He blushed.

Jack didn’t seem to realise what he did, and he wiggled (Rhys was surprised the desk didn’t move, it must have been really sturdy) closer to lean and take a look at the screen of Rhys’ computer. “Glad to see you can work in your workhours too,” he quipped. “Show me what you’ve got. All of it.”

Rhys understood and pulled out all of the borrowed blueprints and his notes. At first his voice was quiet, and he stuttered a lot when he talked to the CEO about all of it. But then he realised that Jack is not stopping him, not correcting him, nor laughing at him. Actually, Jack seemed to be impressed by what he got.

He went through the devices that Hyperion sold and used, offering better technical solutions that he came up with during his hospital stay. Jack commented on them a lot, agreeing with some and making Rhys write them down for R&D, and with the rest he pointed out why it wasn’t done this way. Again, Rhys _shouldn’t _be so surprised that the CEO knows all of this. He is a genius, after all.

Then he presented his assumptions about the other plans. What it might do, what might suit the goal better (if he was right about the goal—Jack never told him). Jack was more quiet during that, looking at him with interest he couldn’t hide behind the mask.

It was hours later when they were done, going through all of the materials Jack gave Rhys. He collected them back, along with all of the notes Rhys made, and told him to get rid of all of the copies or notes he might have anywhere else. He didn’t make a single death threat, but he didn’t have to.

“So,” he said, in a cheerful mood again, “looks like I found the right man for this job. One more question, Rhysie.” He paused, grinning when he noticed the younger man couldn’t keep his gaze after the pet name. “What did you have for breakfast?”

That was definitely not what Rhys expected. “Uh, umm, eh…” he couldn’t think of a good thing to say. “It’s just past nine o’clock. I haven’t had breakfast yet.” The fact that he wasn’t intending to even have one was left unspoken.

“Right, expected that. Go and buy something; and bring me a chocolate croissant when you are there. I will have some more work for you when you come back.” Jack seemed to forget about Rhys’ existence as soon as he stopped talking. That caused Rhys to jump when he spoke up again. “And cupcake? No cheating.” A warning. A warning to pick a good breakfast. And it’s not even the weirdest thing the man said to him.

Rhys did as he was told. He was happy to escape the office for a while. Even he smelled like Jack now. It made his heart flutter.

The omega tried blaming all of the emotions on the long-healed scar, the effect it used to have on his hormones. But he couldn’t lie to himself. He still has a big Handsome Jack crush, doesn’t he?

Right, it could be the fact that Jack helped him a lot in the past weeks. Surely, he is misinterpreting gratitude as something else. Besides, it would be stupid to feel something towards your boss. To feel anything towards anyon—

Rhys’ mood was once again spiralling down when he bumped into someone. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out immediately. When he looked up, he was feeling slightly less sorry. He really didn’t need to meet this alpha today. Or this week. Or ever again.

“Rhys! So nice to see you again!” _Can’t say I feel the same about you, Hugo._ “I heard you didn’t arrive to work, and I was honestly _worried_.” _Bet you were_… “We haven’t talked for so long. Ever since you got demoted, I think. To what, again?” _Fuck you._

“I have something important right now, so sorry I can’t stay and talk to you.” Rhys tried to brush past the obnoxious alpha, but the bastard caught his arm and jerked him back.

“Oh, and what important thing does our little Hyperion slave have—”

“Some important work for Handsome Jack himself,” Rhys interrupted and jerked his arm to free himself. He didn’t succeed, because he is weak, and the alpha is strong. “I know that working directly for Handsome Jack is a strange concept to you, Hugo, but I really need to go.”

Finally, Vasquez seemed to realise what he is doing, and that stopping anyone from doing a work for the CEO is potentially punishable by death, depending on what it was. He let go of Rhys and the omega took the opportunity to flee.

Rhys ignored any stupid remark Assquez produced and walked to the furthest café. There he picked some sweet pastry, a latté and… he realised this will probably cost him all his money. Shit. He will have to borrow from Vaughn later. He must have looked weird when he looked outside of the shop at first before heading back to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice person: "Take your time writing, but keep it coming!"
> 
> Me: *having already 50k words of this story written* o____o "What have I done wrong?"
> 
> Well, anyway, I'm not stopping anytime soon, as it seems. I hope I will be able to at least slow down. 😅


	6. Arc One: V. Subtly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anorexia

When he got back, Jack was still sitting at the table, reading seemingly the same papers as the ones he was looking at when Rhys left. He didn’t acknowledge his presence, probably too delved in the work.

Rhys went to place the bigger bag of sweets on his desk.

“You brought me coffee?” Jack asked, and for the umpteenth time today, Rhys was startled, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

“Uhm, oh,” he contemplated his options while calming his breath.

“I’m just kidding, dumdum,” Jack burst out laughing. “Gosh, what do you even think of me?”

Rhys’ face was red by the time Jack stopped laughing. “Well, uhm, I guess you can have coffee whenever you want…” He didn’t dare to rise his gaze, studying the floor carefully. He didn’t want to let Jack know what effect he has on him.

“Exactly, pumpkin! I don’t need to steal your coffee. Buuuuut, I want that chocolate croissant,” he walked over to Rhys and took the smaller bag, immediately looking inside. Just as he was turning away from him, Jack stopped still. “What’s that smell?” he inhaled and turned back to Rhys.

The omega took a step back when the alpha leaned closer, scenting him. “Uhm, sir?” His stupid omega instincts were telling him to allow that, to offer his neck to the good alpha, but the educated young man knew that his is just wrong—unprofessional and wrong.

“It’s Jack, kid,” he said in a by-the-way manner. “And I just want to know what— _Who?”_

“Ah, I ran into an old... colleague.” Jack must have smelled Vasquez on him. That didn’t explain why was he being possessive, sure. But there are dozens of explanations! Might be his paranoia speaking—he is afraid Rhys works with someone and the food is now poisoned. Or… Well, there is at least _one_ logical explanation.

“A friendly hug, huh?” Jack asked, still leaning closer to catch Rhys’ scent.

“Not exactly,” Rhys shivered with disgust. “Uhm, so, you got any more documents for me to go through?” he asked, taking another step back.

Jack looked up, a few emotions mixing in his face until he pushed all of them away. “Yeah, no. No more testing, real work now. Eat your breakfast and get to it, it’s on your desk.” Finally, he headed back to his desk, studying the sweet snack on the way.

“You brought me a blueberry cupcake? Why?” he asked when he discovered that the croissant is not the only thing the omega brought him.

“Well, I hoped a blueberry skin will get stuck in your teeth and then you will be forced to think about me all day long… Seeing as… you call me cupcake… sometimes.” Okay, so this didn’t sound as funny when said out loud. Rhys’ plan at a nice and funny gesture didn’t go that well.

Jack studied him for way too long, and Rhys _so_ wished he could read his thoughts. Finally, Jack laughed and bit into the cupcake without breaking eye contact. It made weird things to Rhys’ belly and he had to look at his own breakfast, because it was _honestlyalmostalittlehot._

He chewed his own muffin while looking at the blueprints Jack left on his desk. This time, they were not complete, but he could recognise a power core, the circuits, and— “It’s a shield, right? Isn’t it too small?” he asked. He stopped the _sir _at the last moment, remembering that it’s Jack now.

_Oh, fucking fuck of all fucks!_ Yeah, only _now_ did he realise what it meant. He is on the first name basis with Handsome Jack now, isn’t he? It was just 10 AM and he was already feeling drained, physically, mentally and emotionally. What the hell is happening?

“Well, you tell me. That’s what I’m paying you for,” Jack stared at him, obviously enjoying his confusion. “You didn’t notice I gave you a little bit more pocket money?” He smirked, and then grinned as Rhys checked his account using his ECHOeye.

“_Oh!_” He expected maybe a thousand dollars—that would be nice. But _of course_ Handsome Jack went overboard and now there were _ten thousand dollars_ on his account. He could pay back the tattoo Yvette and Vaughn got for him. If it wasn’t a gift. “I— thank you… Jack.”

“You are welcome,” he grinned even more, and Rhys, again, had to pretend to be searching for something in the paper bag, because it was making him blush. “Don’t spend it all in one night. Except for food. You can buy as much food as you want, even the whole restaurant, if you want.”

After a bit more chatting and thanks’ they both got to work. Rhys was slowly chewing through the pastry while running some calculations on the new computer (damn, that thing is fast!), when Jack appeared next to him out of nowhere.

“You might want to choke it down faster, because we are having lunch in thirty minutes,” he informed him, looked at the notes Rhys made to the calculations and then left, mumbling about teaching Steve a lesson.

This time Rhys _almost_ managed not to freak out. He gives it month, maybe two, until he becomes fully resistant to any jump-scares. Jack is the worst jump-scare, and he is training him well.

He frowned. Did he hear Jack take in his scent again? He must have been imagining things.

When Jack got back, the paper bag along with the last croissant was in the trash. Is this cheating? Surely not…

“Come,” Jack called at him, standing in the door frame. He didn’t wait for the omega to follow him, already heading somewhere. Presumably for lunch.

Rhys caught up in time to pull through the closing elevator door. He followed Jack in silence, actually enjoying the peace. Jack has already caused enough chaos to his life in the six hours.

“Rhys?” Jack spoke up as he led him to another elevator.

“Yes, si— Jack?”

“That thing with throwing your food in the trash—that won’t happen again.”

Rhys froze, but Jack didn’t say anything else and he walked out like nothing had happened when the elevator stopped. Rhys had to, once again, jog to catch up with him.

“I’m sorry about that,” he blurted out way too late. “It won’t happen again.”

“You bet,” was all Jack said. Was this his form of angry silent treatment? Because he didn’t even react to the waiter greeting him at the door of an expansive-looking restaurant they arrived to. He just walked in and sat at the first table that was free, throwing the _reserve _sign away. Well, at least this was a really _Jack_ thing to do.

Rhys cautiously sat opposite the CEO, trying to ignore the gazes of people around. But by avoiding one awkward feeling he was reminded of the other. His belly is _full_.

“Uhm, Jack?” he spoke up warily. “I— I don’t think I can do this. I— I’m full.”

He had a plan in case Jack just ordered him to eat. That plan is: eat as much as he can, discreetly throw up, eat the rest, die in pain because stretching your stomach is a fucking terrible feeling. Yeah, crappy plan, needs seriously some more work.

“I know, pumpkin.” Jack saved him, fortunately, by once again acting totally not-Jack. “But you need a routine, so you will at least try and eat something, okay?”

And worst thing is, that this not-Jack behaviour makes Rhys fall for him even harder.

“Okay,” he nods and… smiles? Is it a smile? It might be, because Jack grins at him in return.

They can’t exactly talk about Rhys’ work when they are in public, and again, Rhys wouldn’t mind silence, but Jack can’t keep quiet. At first, he is all right with being the only one speaking, but then he starts asking questions. And when Rhys feels like his stomach is about to explode, he accepts the chance to speak instead of eating.

“Best university on the Edens, huh? Was it hard?” Jack’s small talk is surprisingly normal.

“Not really. I think I got lucky. I just have a talent,” Rhys smiled, remembering the things his classmates called him when he managed to get a full score on a test after an all-nighter, drunk and without looking into the books once.

“A genius, then?” Jack laughed and for a while gazed into the distance, as if reliving a nice memory. “Any more geniuses in the family? Might want to hire you all,” he joked.

“No, just me,” Rhys looked down to his plate. And then to his right at the nice vase, because the plate was way too full for his liking.

“Just you are genius, or just you in the family?”

“…”

_None. Both._ He couldn’t bring himself to say either.

That got Jack to look up from his plate. Rhys dreaded the question, but it never came. Instead, Jack started talking about his high school years.

“W-w-wait! They did _what_ to omegas on _what_ planet?” Rhys was pulled from his moping by sheer shock from what he just heard. He hoped he heard wrong.

“That’s the life on the outer planets, cupcake. Whether they like it or not, whether _you_ like it or not,” he pointed his fork in his direction, “nobody cares. For the first twenty years your only goal is to survive. The rest is backstabbing your friends and stealing from your family for your own gain until either someone kills you, or you are dreaded so much no-one comes close.”

Rhys decided he doesn’t want to know more, already having problems with pushing away the picture of omegas being branded by hot iron and then… No, he will focus on stomaching some more tomatoes and chicken from his salad.

After a while, their small chat got back to normal. In the end, Rhys didn’t even eat half of the meal, while Jack had his three courses, but the alpha didn’t push him to eat anything more.

They got back to Jack’s office; Jack immediately heading to a meeting, while Rhys worked on the to-be shield. Jack came back with a sandwich for him, which Rhys was able to eat, but then the ever-present stomach aches got much worse, and Jack dismissed him to go home. He did insist that Rhys informs him about his dinner, so at 9 PM, when he was finally able to eat, he sent him a picture of a sandwich. Jack sent back a thumbs-up emoji.

* * *

The next day, Rhys arrived early once again. He stopped to chat with Meg and Steve when they informed him that Jack is already gone at a meeting.

“Does the man ever sleep?” he muses.

“I think he naps between meetings,” Meg answers. “On _at_ them, when they are boring.”

“But you never caught him in the act?”

“No. I suppose I wouldn’t be here if I ever managed to interrupt his sleep,” she chuckles. Joking about certain death again.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. I’m sure he is a vampire.”

That gets both Meg and Steve to fall silent, and then they all laugh together. They seem to Rhys as nice people (maybe all betas are nice?), and it’s also kinda surprising. At Hyperion, the higher on the ladder you are, the bigger asshole you need to be. The CEO is an exception, not being the biggest ass in the world.

The CEO’s personal assistants are actually cool people. No backstabbing, no poisoning your coffee. Maybe it was why they were allowed to do this job. Or they were really, _really_ good at deflection.

Five minutes before six o’clock, Rhys entered the office and sat at the desk. He ran the computer and began working on some of his older projects he still wanted to finish. The one he was assigned by Jack he finished yesterday evening, or maybe today morning, after not being able to sleep.

Speaking of the devil, Handsome Jack entered the office an hour later, in a good mood. “Goooood mornin’!” he grinned at Rhys.

Rhys couldn’t help it but smile back. “Good morning. Had fun at the meeting?”

“Oh, I did!” Jack stopped mid-step, tossing the file he was carrying the rest of the way. It landed on the table and stayed there. In primary school this would be impressive, now it was just childish. “Wanna know how much money we will make from the new line of weapons we are releasing next year? A _shit-ton_ of money!” he answered before Rhys could even ask. When he finally stopped grinning, he added: “And if not, I’m airlocking the whole Ads Department.”

Jack turns back to sit at his own desk. He starts going through the papers that his assistants laid for him there. He loses interest in the omega completely when he reads through some reports or something. (Honestly, Rhys has _no_ idea what all the paperwork is.)

It’s not at all intended, but something, probably a piece of dust, brushes Rhys’ throat and he coughs. Jack’s head snaps up. “Oh, you.” He looks like just remembering the omega’s presence. “You can work on the shield plans I gave you yesterday, I have nothing else for you now.” He looks back to the papers.

Rhys is ready to shine. “Oh, I’ve already done all of the calculations. I have it ready for you here.” He turns to his computer to dig up the notes and numbers, and he hears a loud thud. As if Jack smashed the desk with his fist, but not that loud. Rhys turns back to the alpha, but doesn’t see anything unordinary. Maybe his hair looks out of place, as if it was his face what—

“When did you finish that? I wasn’t able to do it in months.” Jack doesn’t sound exactly agitated, but there is a bit of blame in his voice, alongside surprise and… admiration?

“Well, I felt better later in the evening, so I took a look at it,” Rhys admits, though the alpha already knows.

“You were supposed to rest, not work, for god’s sake. Are you trying to—” Jack’s voice gradually rises, to the point it’s scaring the omega, but he stops the ramble mid-sentence to walk over to him. “Okay, show me what you’ve got.” Again, the quick changing of his moods.

Together they go through Rhys’ calculations, Jack actually finding a small mistake in them, but other than that, it’s (in his own words) perfect. Rhys still has no idea what he created, but he guesses he will find out in time. Jack collects all of his notes, the blueprints (completely over-worked by Rhys) and personally deletes all of the related documentation from his computer.

“Do whatever you want, or go home, I don’t care,” he says then, chuckling and mumbling what sounds like _freakin’ __genius omega._

“I have some projects for my former department. I will work on them,” he offers.

“Good!” Jack is already on his way out with the papers and an ECHOdrive in hand.

The CEO comes back an hour later and without acknowledging Rhys starts typing out something on his computer. The omega is pretty successful at not oogling the alpha, only occasionally looking up at him. The conclusion is always the same: Jack is working. It shouldn’t be making him flush, that he is the one lucky man able to watch Handsome Jack work.

After lunch (takeout noodles Rhys bought; they ate on the black sofa), there is a sudden change in the air. Something got the CEO excited, Rhys notes. He is so easy to read, sometimes.

“Pumpkin, com'ere,” he says, the excitement obvious in his voice, too.

Rhys walks over to the CEO's desk. What’s it this time? A new weapon that goes boom more than the previous one? A Maliwan ship exploded and everybody died? Or was he promised a cookie before dinner?

“Your new contract,” Jack pushes a piece of paper towards Rhys. The omega’s amusement instantly disappears. “No more 100 hours a week. Also, changed your salary and other stuff. But mainly, no more working overtime. I will not pay you for any extra work. So, don’t do any extra work unless asked to. Deal?”

Okay, this was almost childish, absurd. Just because he worked late one night. And the most important question was not answered. Is he still a slave?

Rhys skimmed through the contract, focusing on details. Working for Hyperion till the end of his life. Only Hyperion. Not allowed to move away. He didn’t have to ask. Still a slave, then.

Rhys signed and thanked Jack for whatever. He was happy that he will have some more money now, and won’t feel obliged to work himself to death (although, he won’t slow down just because a piece of paper wants him to). But he is still a slave. Still in debt. He endangered the whole station. Jack didn’t comment on his lack of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack smashed his head on his desk in that one scene. I just had to! I loved the mental image. I hope it was at least a little clear what happened in that moment, because I didn't want Rhys to catch him in the act.


	7. Arc One: VI. Blood and A Sappy Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Feeeeeeeels, Hint of emotional manipulation, but it's okay, I promise

Rhys’ workday started at 6 AM and ended at 6 PM, with an hour-long break for lunch and many shorter breaks for his trips to some shop, when Meg was too busy to go and fetch them snacks and Jack wanted Rhys to eat something.

Despite the alpha’s efforts, Rhys’ eating habit didn’t significantly improve. Five meals a day, but at least three of them ended with cramps and mandatory breaks when he would nap or just lay on the couch. At first, it was very weird. But soon Rhys learned that Jack pays him no mind when he is working, and he allowed himself to relax, or even fall asleep in his presence. He refused the blanket Jack offered him for the naps, however, fearing that he wouldn’t be able to think straight had the alpha’s scent been any stronger on him.

Rhys got used to having to report to the CEO about his dinner (although he stopped sending him a picture of an empty plate on the first occasion when he failed to eat the whole portion). He freaked out when he received a curt “_hope you are not working rn. sleep_" one night, but that soon became a habit of theirs, too. Jack knew he can’t stop Rhys from working at home, so he at least reminded him to not work throughout the whole night. Rhys always abandoned his work after the message, and because he still couldn’t bear being left alone with his own thoughts, he usually picked a book and spent a few hours reading.

Although caring for him in an almost familiar manner outside of it, Jack didn’t go particularly easy on him at work. The workload wasn’t unbearable, but ever since the CEO realised Rhys is actually capable of something, he didn’t hesitate to pile tasks on him that whole teams of scientists would normally work on. Of course, there were no deadlines. But Rhys worked hard anyway.

During their weekly bar trips and movie nights, Vaughn and Yvette often jabbed at Rhys about the way he smells like the alpha. And about his _former_ celebrity crush on him. And about the late nights texts they exchanged. The flow of jokes never seemed to stop. Rhys made sure to never let it be seen on him which ones were funny and which ones actually hurt.

After five weeks of working for the CEO, the omega finally noticed the change in his life. Instead of pitying himself all morning, and working himself to death all night, his day schedule became somewhat normal. Breakfast, walk to the office, work, snack, work, lunch with Jack or Vaughn and Yvette, work, snack, work, walk home, work, dinner, work, book, hot shower, sleep, rinse, repeat. His sleep was filled with nightmares and sometimes he scratched himself bloody during the shower, but other than that, being busy in a businessman way kept him from the dark thoughts completely.

Rhys wondered whether the CEO intentionally pushed his own schedule on him because it helped him fight his own shadows, or just because it was an effective work schedule. The alpha rarely spoke about his past or childhood, only when Rhys shared something equally personal, which he didn’t do often. He doesn’t need to spill his broken heart and dark mind to his boss, ok? It doesn’t matter that he is willing to listen. (Because _that’s what heroes do._)

Rhys’ crush died down completely for a while to be replaced by a strange form of a friendship. Peace. But peace can’t last forever…

That the CEO kills people quite often, for obscure or silly reasons, and he even seems to enjoy it (okay, he _does_ enjoy it, but aaargh, was this hard to imagine for Rhys)—all of that was no secret. Rhys was lucky enough for two months to never be present to the alpha’s outbursts of violence. They happened during meetings outside of the office, or Jack sent Rhys for some snack or to deliver a paper for him if there was a risk of someone dying while talking to him in their shared workplace. When Rhys came back, there were no traces of violence besides the smell of disinfectant, air refreshener and vague remnants of fear only an omega nose could pick up.

But he couldn’t be left to his blissful ignorance forever. One day, Handsome Jack was in a sour mood. Which on itself wasn’t that special. He never targeted his moods on Rhys, so the omega just tried to be quiet until the rage disappears. So, Handsome Jack was in a bad mood, Rhys was buried in papers and notes, collecting data to put into the computer, so he can run the sophisticated calculation overnight and head home. It was ten past six, he was working overtime, technically, which was _technically_ now forbidden by his contract, but the CEO let it slip, because he was interested in the results (more effective cooling for Hyperion shotguns).

Suddenly, a visibly enraged man entered the office. Immediately, he begun to scream at the CEO about something—probably the reason he is so angry. It took Rhys some time, but he figured out that the best thing for him to do would be to pack his things and leave as soon as the man—a beta, by the way—mentioned Jack’s daughter and wife. Rhys doesn’t know much about the two, just that they are dead. And that Jack never lets someone who mentions them alive.

Jack’s already piss-poor mood went downhill, but he didn’t shoot the man on spot, restraining himself so Rhys can escape the scene. The younger man, however, stopped moving when he heard the alpha’s deep growl as he slowly approached the man who was oblivious to the immediate danger.

“Excuse me?” Jack asks, his voice surprisingly calm compared to the threat in the growl and fury in his face. Rhys sinks deeper in his chair.

“I said,” the beta spits, literally, “that you are an asshole, _sir_, and I don’t know what happened to your wife and daughter,” Jack is standing right before the man, “but they are lucky to not have a coldblooded murdering psychopath like you in their lives anymore. Bet you are the reason they are—” He never got the chance to finish the sentence as Jack launched at him, sending him to the floor with a fist to the man’s jaw and a knee to his stomach. He immediately leaned over him, reaching to strangle him, but the man, who was obviously stupid enough to insult Handsome Jack, was also stupid enough to bring a gun.

Rhys wanted to call out to the alpha to watch out, but he was too frozen with fear and it came out quiet. However, the beta didn’t get a chance to use the weapon as Jack snatched it from his hand, the grip of his other hand never leaving his neck.

Jack murmured something in a voice so low only the man got to hear him, and then he pointed the gun to the man’s temple and shot his brain out. While still strangling him. While still leaning above him. Needles to say, blood splattered his face and clothes.

Jack stood up, straightened his clothes and tossed the gun at the floor, while already calling a janitor to his office. Only after he turned to sit back at his desk did he realise that the omega is still here, trembling with fear and staring wide eyed at the dead body.

“Fucking hell,” he cursed and took a few tentative steps towards the omega. He held his hands up like when approaching a frightened animal, and in any normal situation Rhys would roll his eyes at that. Not now, when he actually felt like a deer in headlight. “Rhysie, are you all right?” Jack asked, voice so much more gentle, but also filled with concern, not emotionless like his warning to the beta.

Rhys slowly nodded, finally taking his eyes off the body. “I-I… I think I will go home now,” he stammered, watching the alpha approach and doing nothing to stop him.

Jack nodded. “Should I call someone to pick you up, or—?” he asked, going to say something else, but then he shut his open mouth and took a deep breath. His tone changed when he almost pleaded: “Stay at my place tonight, Rhys.”

“Wh-what?” The fe— no, not _fear_; Rhys was not feeling fear. Nor was it disgust. He was just shocked—it all happened so fast. The shock was replaced by confusion (Rhys noticed the alpha liked to confuse him to take his attention away from problems. Had it been anybody else, he would find it annoying, patronising, but not with Jack.) “Why?”

Jack sighed. “You have just seen someone killed. I don’t want you to be alone.” But Rhys is not stupid; he knows that can’t be the whole deal.

“There is Vaughn…” Rhys offered, though he found it quite hard to decline Jack’s offer. “A-and I’m, I’m alright, really…”

“I know you are,” Jack smiled at him without any mirth. “But I want to be sure. We can watch a movie or something, but I don’t want you to be alone. And your beta friend won’t understand your feelings. I will.”

Why, just _why_ does Jack have to tempt him? Rhys whined inwardly, and then nodded. They are something like friends, right? He can have a movie night with his friend after he saw him kill someone without batting an eye. (That sounds worse than it is.)

“All right. But no buying clothes for me this time, okay?” he tried to lighten the mood while packing his things and abandoning his work.

“Maybe,” Jack laughed. “I will think about it. But can’t promise.” His voice still lacked the usual tone, but he accepted Rhys’ game. “You don’t need a shotgun blueprint to enjoy a movie night, anyone ever told ya that?” he asked as he took the final step to Rhys’ desk and took his messenger bag. He turned it over and emptied it on his desk without a single care for the delicate papers on it, and then he picked up only the employee card, comm and a chocolate bar.

Rhys reached to take his bag back when Jack was done packing, but the alpha moved it away with an _uh-uh_ sound, and then swiftly walked to his own desk to pack some papers, chuckling as Rhys cheekily reminded him that he doesn’t need paperwork to enjoy a movie. “And here I thought omegas are supposed to be docile and compliant, not cheeky and challenging the most dangerous alpha in the universe,” he mused.

Rhys snored. “Well, you aren’t dangerous to me, right?” he remarked without thinking. He wouldn’t say that if he wasn’t actively trying not to think, damn it.

Jack stopped and looked at him contemplatively. He didn’t say anything for a long while, then inhaled deeply as if preparing to lecture Rhys, but then he just got back to collecting his things. “Come on, let’s go,” he nudged the omega on his way out.

They used fast travel to get to the elevator bank, although Rhys was sure Jack would just walk there any other time. He probably didn’t want to be seen with his omega “PA”, he though. It couldn’t be about the blood on his clothes.

He didn’t really remember how he got to the CEO’s penthouse the last time, but he remembered carefully finding his way out. Distantly, he remembered wishing to never go there again. Well, he could make an exception, just for today.

Jack made sure to ask Rhys a lot of questions during the short trip—what’s his preferred takeout, what snacks should they get, what movies does he like—to keep him from thinking. How the alpha always knows what to do to help him, Rhys will never know, but he can sure as hell enjoy it.

As soon as they arrived, Jack said: “I will give myself a quick scrub. You can wait for the takeout guy and pick the movie in the meantime,” and then he disappeared.

“You’ve got quite the collection here,” Rhys mused when he noticed a row of cases.

“Actually,” Jack said, suddenly behind him, “I’ve got a feeling most of them aren’t really suitable for a movie night,” he laughed. “It’s not porn, dumbass,” he added when Rhys stopped mid-step and blushed.

“Oh,” he said when he started recognising the titles and pictures. Propaganda movies, documents, biography, all of it about Jack. Rhys chuckled and immediately shot his hand up to muffle his laughter. He shouldn’t be surprised by the extent of the alpha’s ego anymore, so why is it so funny?

“Anyway, here is the key, otherwise you won’t be able to get back in,” he handed him a card similar to the employee cards, and he headed to his room again.

Rhys went through the titles, finding only three that aren’t about Handsome Jack. Two of them were among his least favourite movies, so he was sceptical about the third, that he didn’t know yet, but it is better than the ego boost some of the documents would give the alpha.

The pizza arrived, and Rhys spent the rest of the time waiting for Jack to come out of the shower chuckling at the fact that he is going to have a movie night with Handsome Jack. He imagined his past self in this situation. He would probably die on spot. And be aroused.

“Don’t like the pizza I picked? Thought you said you like margherita…”

Sweet smell of soap filled the room as Jack walked in. For a while Rhys panicked, fearing the alpha would walk in shirtless like in some cheesy romantic comedy, and then they would—

“Hey!”

Jack’s voice brought him back to reality abruptly, and Rhys took a few deep breaths, calming his heart he didn’t know was racing so fast. “Yeah?” he asked, guardedly looking up to find the alpha clad in jeans and the patched up yellow sweater.

“You okay? You seemed a bit panicky a moment ago…” Concern was obvious in the alpha’s voice—so different from the guarded expressionlessness and neutral tone he used at work (when not bored, angry or childishly enthusiastic about something).

“Oh, that was… Nothing,” Rhys brushed the topic away and Jack didn’t push it. “We should eat while it’s still hot,” he motioned towards the pizza when Jack remained still, contemplating him.

The couch was big enough for six people, along with four armchairs and a love seat. If Jack decided to invite all of his PA’s, his favourite barista along with his family of five, and the whole team who participated on Rhys’ cybernetic implant, they would still all be seated comfortably. Therefore, the omega was rightfully agitated when the alpha plopped down right next to him.

Come on! That’s not nice—not when he smells so good. (But what’s it under the lavender soap, damnit?)

Rhys moved away nonchalantly while reaching for a piece of pizza and Jack tapped play on his wristwatch, probably showing off about his modern house. They were silent while they ate, chowing the only sound filling the silence besides the movie. But as soon as his mouth wasn’t full, Jack started commenting on everything. The main character’s love interest is a poor excuse of an alpha. The beta friend acts like an alpha, which seems weird. The omega should just accept the job offer on the distant planet and fly far away from them both.

“Come on, Jack,” Rhys rolled his eyes when Jack began to make a remark about the characters kissing in the rain. “It’s a romantic movie, what did you expect when you bought it? It’s supposed to be cheesy and kitschy.”

To his surprise, Jack shut his mouth and only commented occasionally, when the characters were being too stupid to bear it. Rhys felt kinda bad, afraid that he ruined it for the CEO. But the alpha almost ruined it by sitting too close to him in the first place. With every romantic scene Rhys’ thoughts wandered to the alpha’s mysterious scent—cologne, leather, gunpowder, and _something_, and a hint of blood, because the soaps couldn’t cover it fully—and his wide shoulders, his stupidly handsome face, the pepper and salt hair, and… Yeah, maybe there _is_ a little hint of crush remaining. But that’s probably just the movie speaking from him.

“I didn’t buy it, you know,” Jack said as soon as the credits rolled. Rhys was just about to propose they watch some of the biography movies next, because this one had left him in a mood and he wanted something to entertain him (he was sure Jack would have a lot of funny or interesting stories from the shootings and wouldn’t hesitate to share).

“No?” he asks, prompting the CEO to elaborate.

“My wife wanted to watch it, so I bought it a few days before…” inhaling deeply he closes his eyes, “before she died. I watched it two times, trying to find out what’s so special about it. But there is nothing.”

To say Rhys was shocked to hear that is an understatement. He felt obliged to say something now. “Maybe…” he searched his memory for significant parts of the movie. “Maybe she just wanted to kiss in the rain,” he suggested.

“What?” Jack cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s on the cover, and the kissing in the rain trope was used at least ten times in the movie,” he pointed out.

Jack looked at him unbelievingly, like he was joking about his dead wife. “You omegas are strange, you know?” he said at last, not sounding angry, thankfully. “She was a beta, though.”

A beta, then. Children with an alpha and beta parent were rare, but not impossible. “So… You had a miracle baby?” Rhys wasn’t sure whether it would brighten the mood, or get him a ticket for a trip out of an airlock, but he tried anyway.

“Yeah. And we are dropping this topic right now,” Jack stands up abruptly, but then he just leans over the desk to open another bottle of soda, pours a drink, never touches it, and sits down. “That was lame, damn it,” he comments silently on the straightforwardness and the restlessness.

Rhys can’t stop the snicker if his life depended on it. “Sorry,” he chokes out, reaching for his own glass to try and drown the sound.

“So,” Jack suddenly turns to him, his usual composure back. “I know that this is a bit unfair, but I gotta try. I told you something personal, now you tell me something personal. What’ ya think? Know that game, right?”

Rhys doesn’t like the idea that his personal life is a game to the older man, but he is right that it would be unfair to just leave it. Kind of. After all, he can say no later, advocating that he never asked the CEO to share. “Okay, what do you want to know?” Subconsciously, he folds his arms over his chest in defence.

“How are you feeling after today?”

Rhys blinks at the alpha. He definitely didn’t expect _that_. “I think I’m all right. I mean, the man was obviously stupid, and he tried to attack you. I’m actually way more fine with it than I think I should be,” he admits.

Jack studies him, probably for a hint of a lie, but there is none. Rhys really feels alright. He should mind it—he thinks. But he doesn’t. It comes with the position. As Handsome Jack’s something-like-a-personal-assistant, you get to see blood, murder and rage. The only thing that freaked him out was the screaming. He has a trouble dealing with screaming, sometimes; it triggering a memory of the torturers screaming at him to finally confess.

“Helios to Rhys,” Jack gently nudges his arm, bringing his attention back to him. “Can I have another question?”

Since when does Handsome Jack ask? “Sure.” Rhys adds a condition quickly: “But then I get to ask something. It’s a rule.”

Jack seems taken aback for a while, but then breaks into a grin and accepts. “Good. So, why don’t you have any last name listed in the Hyperion database?”

Rhys gulps way too loudly. “Well… It is allowed to state that you don’t use a last name for religious reasons. So, I chose that.” He looks to his lap, hoping Jack will get the hint.

“You don’t really strike me as a religious man, pumpkin. What’s the true reason?” Jack implores, though not hostilely. Maybe he didn’t notice the uneasiness, or he ignores in on purpose. Either way—

“Next question!” Rhys blurs out distraughtly, and this time it’s him standing up and pacing the room. “Just… choose a different question, ok?” he risks a quick glance at the man he left sitting on the sofa, startling when he sees the alpha is already on his way towards him. How does he move so quiet? Aren’t alphas supposed to be brute?

“But it’s your turn,” he says, taking advantage of, once again, puzzling Rhys to close the distance and… hug him?

Rhys really, really wants to push him away, or ask what the hell he is doing, but painful memories flood his mind and he hides his face in the alpha’s chest. He doesn’t cry, not anymore. But he won’t refuse a hug.

“There, there,” Jack soothes, rubbing gentle circles to his back. “You don’t have to tell me. If it’s too sore, you don’t have to…”

Rhys nods silently, mustering the courage to finally pull away. Just a second longer. Just a little bit. Just some more… Taking in the soothing scent of a friendly alpha for the last time, he steps back, Jack dropping his arms immediately.

“Got your question?” Jack grins at him like nothing happened.

“Yes,” he nods. “And don’t answer ‘_That’s what heroes do_,’ please.” Sensing what’s coming, Jack turns away and walks across the living room, stopping at the huge window viewing Elpis. “Why are you doing this?” Rhys asks anyway.

Jack is silent. He stares into the distance, face unreadable, arms folded defensively. Rhys decides it’s a waiting game. One that he probably isn’t going to win, but one he can try to not lose.

They were both silent for fifteen minutes. (Yes, Rhys checked through his ECHOeye multiple times.) Fifteen minutes filled with just an occasional rustling as one of them shifted weight from one leg to another, or a long sigh. Each time Jack began to speak only to shut up Rhys felt a sparkle of hope that he might win and finally get his answer, but each time he was only treated to more crushing silence, his thoughts leaning closer to the bubbling panic that he is going to lose Jack as a friend because of his own nosiness.

When Jack opened his mouth again and actually _spoke_, it almost sent Rhys through the roof and for a while he wasn’t sure whether the breach of silence is a good thing or bad.

“Because I kinda like you,” Jack said…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sappy, and so sweet it gets sticky, IMO. Tomorrow we will look into Angst again. I'm cruel. Prepare a glass of water for tomorrow's chapter, though. Either to flush down the stickiness, or for a completely different reason. ( •̀ᴗ•́ )و ̑̑ (That's, like, a tiny devil emoji, right?)
> 
> Fun fact: Almost posted chapter XI, and then screwed up posting the right one. What a morning.


	8. Arc One: VII. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Feels, Panic Attacks
> 
> I'll write the rest of the CW's in the end note, so if you are worried for your sanity, scroll down.

“Because I kinda like you,” Jack said. Then he shook his head like a dog after a bath and, as if nothing ever happened, he walked back to the sofa. But under the masquerade he was visibly tense, ready to fight or flight.

After the shock, confusion, and more shock and confusion, Rhys was, for a fleeting moment, angry, that such a short simple answer took Jack so long to spit out. Then he realised the meaning.

“No.” He shook his head in denial, even though Jack wasn’t looking at him. “No. That’s— No.”

He did try to ask himself why not. But his brain seemed to be short-circuiting and the only response he got from inside was: _Impossible. Nobody likes me. They only hurt and maim._

“Why did I know you are gonna say that?” Jack laughed without joy. “I do, Rhys. And I don’t like it even the slightest bit. But the thought that you might actually leave now that you are feeling better... I didn’t like that. I had to say something. Tell the truth for once...”

During Jack’s ramble, Rhys was continuously backing away, still shaking his head like it would fix the whole situation if he just denied it a little stronger. _No. They hurt. Run._

His back hit the wall and Rhys gasped. That got the alpha’s attention and Jack turned his head in his way. But he turned right back, staring into the black screen of his TV.

“See, you are afraid,” he went on with his ramble. “You might not be afraid when I killed a man with my bare hands right in front of you, and that might have given me a little hope, but no. You _do _see the monster in me. You are afraid; rightfully so. And I can’t allow myself to hurt you—I always hurt things that I like!” his voice was getting louder with every word now. “When I saw you, hurt, hurt, broken, but still loyal, so strong for the rest of the world, but not for yourself, I wanted to protect you. But I can’t protect, can only hurt, destroy.” The thundering voice of the alpha made Rhys’ whole body weak, he slid down the wall into a shivering heap of scared, scared, _scared_.

“I thought that I might be able to help you. That if I manage to help you heal, then maybe it would mean that I’m not that bad. But you are still afraid—”

“I will _always _be afraid,” Rhys whimpered against his better judgement.

As if only just remembering that Rhys is actually there, Jack rose to his feet to turn and look at him, but he didn’t walk closer, nor did he flee.

“What do you mean, Rhys?” he asked as if confused, but there was a hint of accusation, or maybe a challenge.

Rhys' whole body was shaking so much his teeth were clattering. The big powerful alpha was angry, and he was scared. His instincts told him to be scared, his memories confirmed that he should be scared, and he _was _scared. But somewhere deep inside he knew that if there is one person in the world who he is not afraid of, it’s Handsome Jack.

“I will always be scared. But...” he had to stop to try and breathe, but he was almost hyperventilating now and it was useless. “Not of _you_.”

Jack took a step back, like he was hit to the chest. He was about to say something, probably doubt the omega’s sanity, but Rhys whispered: “_Please_, Jack...” curling into a tight ball on the floor, even though it made his breathing even worse. He couldn’t hear the alpha’s next words over the rush of blood in his ears and his own gasping for air. “I’m scared. I’m scared,” he repeated over and over like it was the most important information he had, and he wanted to share before he shrinks and disappears.

Suddenly, strong arms were pulling him from the darkness and forcing his body towards something warm, like a burning sun. He fought the hands, desperately needing to stay safe, as small as possible. But once again, he was weak, and the other person was strong. He was forced to let go and he slumped, limp and stolid towards anything the other one wanted to do.

He got pulled close to the hot body, felt scorching wind on the back of his neck. The strong arms enveloped him; he was being hugged. And to his surprise, breathing got a little bit easier and he managed to take one deep breath amongst the shallow gasp and coughs.

“Good, you are doing good, Rhysie. Take a deep breath, come on. Like me, Rhysie.” Jack breathed deep against the sensitive skin of his neck and Rhys instinctively mimicked it. “Good boy, such a good boy. You are doing so good.” It was like Jack’s voice was actually in his head. Like all of the world was blurred and thrumming like water, but Jack’s voice was clear, right there.

“Cold,” Rhys rasped out, hoping the alpha will hear him through the water all around them. Was he drowning? Was this why he was so cold and scared and it was dark and quiet and loud at the same time?

The arms pulled him closer in response, but it felt like none of the heat from the burning sun of an alpha was getting to him. Rhys, again, felt like disappearing. He wanted this alpha so much, why couldn’t he feel him?

“Rhysie, I’m gonna need you to do something for me. Think you can manage that?” Jack spoke, rubbing circles to his tense trembling shoulders until the omega shifted away, the stimulation too much to handle in his state.

Maybe it was a test. Rhys nodded, desperate to do anything to get from the darkness.

“I need you to hold your breath while I count to ten. Can you do that?”

Can he do that? Rhys mindlessly tried to suck in air and hold it, but he was forced to gasp for more in a second.

He needs to do that. To get from water he needs to swim, and he needs to hold his breath. He tried again.

“One, two, three...” Jack sounded as impassive as ever. “Four, five...” What if he was trying to drown him?

Rhys gasped, coughing and clutching at the strong arms, confused whether to push or pull, so he tried doing both at the same time.

“Good, you did so good. Such a good boy. You are so good Rhysie,” Jack praised him. Why? What did he do? “Five seconds is a lot. You are so good.” Jack took another deep breath and Rhys again mimicked, holding it in while the alpha slowly exhaled.

“Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine—”

Rhys lost again, but when he breathed out, his vision cleared. Is he getting closer to the surface? He breathed in again before Jack could prompt him to do so.

He listened to the alpha’s silent counting. Just a few more seconds and he will, they will—

Rhys let out the air slowly, enjoying the way his body relaxed a little, his eyes managing to focus on a single thread of Jack’s sweater. The thrumming of water seemed to now be far away. He looked up.

“Hey, there,” Jack smiled at him in almost a shy way. But that was wrong, wrong, _wrong_, and Rhys had to look away to not panic more. Why was he smiling? What’s funny about drowning? They only hurt, hurt him, but he is defenceless, he can’t fight, why don’t they ever stop hurting him?

“Rhysie...” Jack hummed soothingly. “I’m right here, don’t be afraid.” _But that’s not the reason, don’t you see?! I’m not afraid of you! _“Everything is alright, I’ve got you. You are safe. Don’t be scared, Rhysie.” _That’s not why—_ “They won’t get to you.” _Oh._ “I will protect you. Always.”

_So he does understand…_

“There you go,” Jack pulled him closer when Rhys went almost completely limp, only a soft panting and a tear-streaked face giving away the panic. “Let me protect you, little lamb. Let me be strong for you. I can do that. I _want _to do that.”

Jack gently scooped him to his arms, carrying him across the penthouse like a treasure. Soon, Rhys found himself placed on the bed in the guest room, all of the extra blankets still there, just folded away at the edge.

“’M cold,” he remembered. His mind was strangely blank, and he couldn’t remember what he was doing just a minute ago. Then the pain came.

Rhys yelped and clutched his head. His heartbeat rose, the panic flooding back. Why does it hurt so much?

“Jack...” As if the older man was an answer to everything...

“I'm right here, kitten,” the alpha hugged him closer, carefully lowering them both into a lying position. “Your head hurts?”

“Mm-hmm,” he whined and sobbed without tears. God, was he thirsty, too. “Please, stop it,” he begged. “I can’t anymo— I don’t want more pain…”

* * *

Jack body tensed for a split second. “Can’t do that, 'm afraid. It’s your body’s reaction to choking for so long. You just need to calm down and breathe.” But of course, logic doesn’t work on panicking omegas. “I can give you a little pill to ease the pain and help you sleep. What do you say?”

“Please,” Rhys whined again.

“I need to go and fetch it, pumpkin. Do you think you can wait here?”

Rhys shook his head, causing a pained hiss. “_Please_...”

“It will be just a minute, I promise.” Jack slowly untangled himself from the weakened lanky body. “I’ll be right back.”

He went straight to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water. Then he headed to his bathroom. He first picked a pill that looked similar to a common pain suppressant but had no effect because it was a sugar pill, and then a glass tube with a white powder inside. He shook it a little bit over the water, measuring a somewhat smaller dose than he would use for a healthy grown man. After it dissipated, he went back to the guest room, finding the omega curled into a tight ball again.

Rhys looked up as if he never expected the CEO to return. It took all of Jack’s willpower not to curse or scowl. He didn’t want to scare the omega, but this hurt to look at.

“Here, take this,” he handed him the pill and carefully helped him drink all of the water. “You will feel better soon, I promise.”

As soon as the glass was placed on the bedside table, the omega was reaching towards him. Rhys didn’t actually dare to touch him, but Jack hurried to close the small distance between them and hug the omega.

“Cold,” Rhys whimpered again. At that point, it was almost infuriating. But Jack reminded himself that the younger man is scared, not playing on his patience.

“How about you take of the shoes, tie and vest, and I cover us with a blanket?” he offered gently.

Rhys accepted and tried to sit to get rid of said clothing, but his arms didn’t obey him; even the artificial nerves numbed by fear. Jack had to help him, gently undoing one more button on the younger man's shirt before pushing him into the bed. He threw a blanket over him, then the second, third—all of them. When he climbed into the bed, he cursed. It felt strange—wasn’t warming up whit how cold Rhys was. It only started feeling like being under a mountain of blankets when Jack’s body heat got to work.

The omega snuggled close to him. He petted him, stroked him, hummed to him and told him he has been such a good boy until he finally fell asleep.

Jack knew Rhys isn’t waking up anytime soon, so he didn’t feel bad about untangling from him unceremoniously and climbing out of the rising heat of the makeshift nest. (Or what he supposed could be called a nest. He had never seen one with his own eyes.) As much as he wanted to hold the omega close, he knew this is not the right time. Rhys might want to never see him again as soon as he wakes up (which hurt to even think about, but would be for the best), so waking up hugging a strange alpha, reeking of him, might be very unpleasant.

On a second thought, Jack pulled the blankets away to remove the belt from the omega’s pants and unbutton it. Then he covered him again and left to refill the glass.

He came back with a chair that he pushed close to the bed. He sat, and watched, and against his better judgement, he thought about all the things that happened in the past two hours.

He didn’t want to think about his wife with the omega sleeping soundly in front of him, so he skipped that part. The last name thing... Whatever happened in Rhys’ past, the mere memory of it was crushing to the omega. To say Jack was interested… But he knew he can’t force Rhys to tell him. He will need to wait until Rhys trusts him enough to tell him on his own. Jack hates waiting, but he knows it pays off and can wait patiently for a _long_ time if it’s needed for his cause.

The question. Jack could have seen it coming from miles ahead, but he still wasn’t prepared to answer it. He now felt childish for being silent for so long, secretly hoping Rhys would back off, change the topic. Damn, he would probably be willing to tell him something about Emily, just so he could avoid confessing his feelings.

And Jack _has_ feelings for the stupid little omega. No matter how hard he denies it. No matter how hard he tries to willingly change it. He grew fond of the dork—his smile, his scent, his genius brain and the way he looks at Jack any time he does something nice for him.

He shouldn’t have invited him here. He should have never talked to him past the interrogation room. Or the hospital. He should have just walked away, but Handsome Jack is a selfish prick and he wants the omega, even though he knows he can only cause him more pain.

And it’s not just the way he treats his lovers. Jack would be happy never even taking the omega to his bed, if he didn’t want it, satisfied with the short hugs and stolen touches they have been sharing so far. If he was to burn alive from the inside out to ensure the sick monster inside him does never get to touch Rhys, he would gladly do just that.

He confessed how he feels, because he was too selfish to let Rhys go. And the selfishness didn’t leave him after that, because when Rhys panicked, denying the honest words of the alpha, Jack was only concerned about himself. Rhys panicked—he knew—because of the ugly, dark, depressing thoughts nagging at him. The only thing he needed was reassuring, but instead, Jack went on a self-loathing ramble about hurting.

He felt like an asshole. For a while he muted his rational side that reminded him that Rhys is not afraid of Jack hurting him like the monster he was, but simply scared of any human contact. And when he finally did realise that he is just letting out a frustration on the poor young man—with Rhys’ significant help; damn, he was able to help Jack _see_ even in his panicky sate—it was too late. Rhys was begging for help. It went way too far—shouldn’t have ever begun in the first place—and then the omega was so scared he had to drug him to sleep.

Jack sighed and leaned back in the chair. No point pondering it over and over. He will find out in the morning; whether he is still welcome in the boy’s life.

He looked at his watch. He will need to keep an eye on him for another four hours to make sure he doesn’t smother himself with a pillow or something; then Jack can rest.

Well, waiting is always hard. Jack busied himself with work on his comm, but he couldn’t really focus. When he tried closing his eyes and drifting to sleep in the chair, trusting his alpha and father protective instincts to wake him in case the omega stirs, he couldn’t find rest.

As soon as his wristwatch told him it’s been five hours, he shot up from the chair and went straight to his bed. He had to take a short cold shower to properly stop the damning train of thoughts, first. Then, undisturbed by any omega smell, he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Non-consensual Drug Use, Manipulation, Panic Attack Aftermath, very realistic, if I am one to tell, References to author's own shitty life
> 
> This one is personal, guys. Against my will, this work is turning more and more to an autobiography of some sorts.
> 
> I guess I just want to say, if you are feeling low, or more importantly, if you feel like your mental health is as bad as Rhys', don't be like Rhys. Seek professional help. You can't beat shit like this alone, and you most probably can't beat it with the help of one nice person. Don't be ashamed of needing help. There are people, places and medicine that can help you, you don't need to fight this alone.


	9. Arc One: VIII. Mine, Mine, Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this is what they call a filler chapter?

Jack was woken up five minutes before the alarm by a strange sound coming from the penthouse. Instinctively, he reached for the nearest gun, stealthily walking to the door. He reached the threshold just in time to see a lanky omega wrapped up in a blanket trying to quietly carry a cup of tea from the kitchen, while holding said tea, the blanket, a pack of biscuits, a spoon and a plate all in just two hands.

Granted, Jack burst out laughing.

Rhys jumped, startled, but fortunately nothing got spilled or dropped. He smiled shyly at the alpha, the face slowly turning to a pouting glare as the older man didn’t stop laughing. “I was hungry, and my head is spinning. I thought I would, uhm, serve myself, seeing as you were sleeping.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Jack assured him, controlling his laughter and wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. “It’s just, just—look at you!” he laughed again. _You are so cute it should be illegal_, he wanted to add.

Rhys pout got worse, now almost making Jack feel bad. “Anyway, want a helping hand?” Jack offered, already discarding the revolver on the nearest surface and taking things from the omega.

“Thanks,” Rhys muttered. Jack noticed no added _sir_, and he cheered silently. Last time Rhys woke up at his house, he acted so professionally detached, understandably, but this time… They are something more now, right? Oh, Jack so desperately wished. (Though, if you asked him, he would claim he is already over it.)

He placed Rhys’ loot on the bed nightstand while the omega climbed back under the blankets. Jack noticed that the pile was somehow different than what he created yesterday. Rhys noticed his gaze and looked away, blushing. “Yeah, I… I might have attempted to build a nest some time in the morning and fell asleep while doing so. Haha…”

He was being so cute it was killing Jack. Part of him wanted to kiss him, other part wanted to bond him, claim him as his, and the monster within suggested to cover him in bruises and bitemarks, fuck him to the point of bleeding, des—

“Jack?” Rhys hesitantly asked. “Are you alright?” he studied the alpha’s face.

“Yes, why?” Jack pulled out his trademark grin to hide anything that might be the young omega seeing.

“You looked… I don’t know, nervous?”

“Handsome Jack is never nervous, pumpkin,” Jack snorted, though it would describe his feelings quite well.

“Right, I know. That’s why I was… Never mind.” He seemed to take interest in his tea, completely ignoring the alpha except for a few occasional glances.

“I should go and—” Jack finally realised, but he was stopped.

“Wait!” Rhys sounded a little desperate, and he blushed. “I mean… I… Can I have one more question? You can have one, after me. Or you can go first, if you wish…” He wasn’t able to hold Jack’s gaze for more than a few seconds, which successfully got the alpha’s interest.

“Go on, shoot,” he sat on the chair, cocking an eyebrow at the stuttering man.

“I, uhm,” the blush grew, making Jack’s heart melt and the monster snarl. He focused on the warmth, not the darkness, and listened what the omega got for him. “I— First, I’m sorry for yesterday. I don’t really remember much that happened past, uhm… Which brings me to my question.” At that point he was almost turning away from the alpha, intending to not see him at all. “Do you— Did you… mean it? Do you really…?”

Jack sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. God, will he be forced to say it again just to have the omega reject him?

Rhys inhaled to say something else, but Jack certainly didn’t want to hear it. “Yes!” he blurted out, dropping his image for a second. “Yes, I did; I _do_,” he repeated in a more casual tone.

If Jack hoped that answering the question will help anything, he was stupid. Rhys was still looking down at his hands, averting Jack. He looked deep in thought, brows furrowing. Probably trying to find a way to reject the most dangerous alpha in the world.

“Look, pumpkin, you can just say you are not interested in anything,” he said to save him the trouble, “or that you aren’t feeling like having any relationship right now. I will understand.”

Rhys looked up, looking genuinely shocked. “W-what? No, it’s not like…” he blushed again, breathing in and out slowly to muster courage. “The feelings are… mutual, but…” he looked up to Jack’s perfectly neutral face, behind which he was screaming. “I’m me, and you are you.” Rage bubbled up in Jack, which he quickly smothered. “You’ve seen it yesterday. I wouldn’t be a good… partner?”

“Rhysie, cupcake…” Jack sighed. This (and the short sleep) was draining him. “I wouldn’t mind if you were the worst partner in the world if I could see your smile here and there.” He regretted saying that for a while—too sappy—but then Rhys’ phased expression morphed into a blushing smile and he thought quick about some more romantic bullshit. And he got the perfect one.

“Hey, it’s my turn, right? I’ve got a question for ya,” he watched as the omega tried to fight the blush and wide smile. “Wanna be mine?”

Jack was rewarded by the biggest and prettiest smile. (And another panic attack, but this time he was quick to help Rhys calm down.)

* * *

When Rhys got back to their shared apartment, Vaughn was just leaving. The beta eyed his wrinkled yesterday’s clothes, puffy red face and a wide smile, and he was about to ask what the fuck, but Rhys just pushed him back into the house.

“What the fuck, bro? What happened?” Vaughn asked, searching for any (head) injury. He involuntarily took a step back when he noticed the strong alpha scent covering his friend. “Rhys, what did Jack do to you?”

The omega beamed, toothy smile wide as he answered way too enthusiastically: “Absolutely nothing! Everything!”

Vaughn rolled his eyes. “Did he drug you? Because I don’t remember you acting so strange, like, ever. Even drunk. So, spill it. What happened?” The beta was deciding between killing Handsome Jack for laying his hands on Rhys, and sending him a thank you basket because whatever he did made the depressed omega smile.

“We are dating! I can’t believe it, Vaughn!” Before he could go on a happy rumble, Rhys had to help his friend sit because he choked on air.

“That’s… amazing, bro, really. Are you sure, though?” he asked when he steadied his breathing.

“We kissed!” Rhys beamed, remembering the heated kiss they exchanged before parting. “And he literally asked me to be his, even called me his boyfriend, and—”

“Damn, Rhys, slow down!” Vaughn interrupted, stopping himself from laying a hand on Rhys, because this would usually startle his friend. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was asking whether it’s a good id—”

“Stop!” Rhys scowled, the smile disappearing like it was never there. “Don’t, Vaughn. I _am_ sure.”

“All right, all right. Still, I will be ready to kidnap you to save you any time. Just call me. But I need to go now, or…”

“I know, sorry,” Rhys smiled again. “I have a mandatory day off, so I kinda envy you. I think Jack has blocked my access to the echonet and any data I need to work, so I will probably just play some games,” he mused.

“Jack has a one small plus by me. You should take time off more often,” Vaughn hummed agreeingly. Rhys rolled his eyes and urged him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, almost there! The end of the first Arc is nearing. I had it completed before I started posting, and I was worried I wouldn't finish the rest on time, but arc two is complete too, now, and arc three is progressing (though I might just delete it and start over).


	10. Arc One: IX. Trust and The Lack Thereof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No CW's, am I turning into a saint? Or is it just because this is a very short chapter? :D

He went to bed and slept through the rest of his dopamine rush. He woke up later in a strange mood, so he slept through that, too. Jack’s messages woke him up for meals, but other than for that reason he didn’t leave the bed till morning.

After an unusually unsatisfying hot shower he had to switch to colder water. The rest of his routine was normal—shaving, doing his hair, picking a nice dress shirt, skinny tie, west and slacks. He arrived at the office fifteen minutes early, munching on a croissant that was his favourite but tasted somehow sour today.

Mark didn’t return his greeting wave when Rhys walked by. He entered the office without suspicion, sitting at the desk and trying to remember what the hell was he doing.

Jack wasn’t in, probably on a meeting, or scaring employees to death at some unfortunate department. The omega found himself smiling any time his thoughts wandered to the alpha.

Jack has been sending him messages constantly since they parted. Making sure he rests, eats and is not feeling down. It wasn’t the sappy romantic movie kind of interest, more like a CEO of Hyperion who knows what’s best for anybody. Rhys felt like the alpha wouldn’t see a difference if he answered “_I had 869 calories of rice for dinner”_ instead of “_a risotto. Used the ugly memorabilia bowl for that so you could scowl at me to eat faster even though you weren’t the”_. He got no sweet _wish I could take you out, but I have work_ in return. But that was alright. (He actually had a few messages like this from before; he could pretend it was flirting and their relationship is not at all weird.)

Rhys blinked, realising he had been staring at the computer instead of finally putting the data for the calculation in. When he looked down to his notes, he realised with horror that little heart signs were scribbled everywhere. He looked at his nocent hand, red ink staining his fingers. What the hell, Rhys?

He hurried to finally launch the long computing process, but he often found himself just staring dumbly and drawing more hearts. He also felt a little anxious, without any particular reason. The omega frowned at that, but couldn’t figure out what’s wrong.

When the tickling warmth in his belly appeared, spiking the anxiety up, he reached to the back of his neck to do the one thing young omegas were to never do or they would go blind. He messaged his bonding gland gently, careful to not get too caught up in that pleasant feeling. It all felt familiar, but his slowed mind couldn’t form the last connection.

Eventually, Jack walked in, greeting the omega with a grin. He began to tell him about all the scared faces he left in the Advertisement department, but stopped mid-sentence.

Jack inhaled deeply, turning to Rhys and frowning. Without a word he headed to his assistant's desk, causing the omega to involuntarily back off until his chair hit the wall.

“Pumpkin?” Jack asked, only stopping himself a meter in front of the omega, the inner fight visible on his creased forehead. “Are you...? Is this your...? Are you in heat or something?”

Rhys’ eyes went wide with fear when he finally realised what has been happening all the time. “Oh no. No, no, no. That can’t be. I can’t, not now.” His breaths grew shallow and irregular, panic seeping in. He needs to be safe, home, but no alpha, god, no alpha, please.

“Shh, Rhysie,” Jack knelt in front of him, looking as little threatening as possible. “Don’t worry. You are safe with me. You didn’t know you are about to go into a heat?”

Rhys shook his head, a hint of nausea telling him that he has a fever. “Haven’t had one for almost five months. Body too weak. I didn’t want it,” his voice broke. “I need to go home, Jack,” he reminded, “while I can still think straight.”

He ignored Jack’s _can you, though?_ and tried to get out of the office. However, as soon as he opened the door, he was hit by a mingled scent of familiar yet strange betas. His already shaky legs buckled, and he took a few steps backward, letting the door close. Fear of the unknown and the desire to just get home to a friendlier scent and safety got stronger than the fear of the alpha—for now, at least—and he turned to run into Jack’s arms.

The alpha shushed him, rubbing his back and letting him scent him. He was calm and patiently waited for Rhys to calm down while trying to not to think about the omega’s strong scent.

“Don’t be afraid, pumpkin. I can take care of you. We can go to my home and—”

“No,” Rhys shook his head. “I need to go home, to get suppressants, and… Jack,” he looked up, “I want to be alone. I can’t do this, and, and you promised I can, I will—” he stuttered, stuck somewhere between panic and resignation. He wanted to let himself relax in the alpha’s arms, but he couldn’t, not with all the fear and panic he would have to go through.

“And I will keep my promise,” Jack assured. “I will take you to your home, then. Just let me make a few calls.”

Jack clumsily pulled his comm from the left pocket with the right hand, because the omega wouldn’t allow him to let go, clutching at his left arm with the cybernetic one. Rhys ignored what Jack was saying, only listening to the tone of his voice. Jack was commanding, authoritative. The strongest, most important alpha. _His alpha_, he remembered. By the end of the call Rhys was panting for different reasons than panic, barely holding back from humping the alpha’s leg. He was sure there is a wet spot on the back of his pants, too.

Jack looked smug, but other than letting his gaze to fall down for a moment he didn’t show his interest in the obviously interested omega. “Come on, we are going home,” he tried to get the omega to move, but Rhys was too drunk on his scent by now, just wanting to be close.

“Hey, remember our second meeting?” Jack said as he suddenly pushed the omega away just to scoop him up to carry him bridal style. “Carrying you all the way, I felt so strong,” he was almost sure Rhys won’t remember this, though if he is using suppressants as he claims, he might.

Jack carried the omega all the way through the empty corridors he had his men evacuate. All the time Rhys was desperately pulling at his jacket, trying to get closer. Jack kept telling Rhys that he is doing so good, that he is strong and brave.

He knew where to go and he accessed the door without a key—a perk of being a CEO (and an asshole who doesn’t care about people’s right to privacy). It wasn’t hard to find Rhys’ room, though his ability to not laugh when he saw the posters and other memorabilia again was only good enough thanks to his worry over the omega.

“Okay, pumpkin, we are here. What now?” he asked, even though he knew he had no right to. He promised he would leave. Rhys won’t send him away willingly now. He tried to lay him on the bed, but got pulled down with him.

“Please, Jack?” Rhys looked up to him.

Jack wanted to give him anything he asked for, and not just because of the pheromones in the air. But if there is a little decency in him left, he would save it all for Rhys. He can’t risk hurting him, doing anything the younger man would regret in a few days.

He can kiss him, though. One innocent kiss.

Jack leaned in, almost moaning as Rhys welcomed him, lips parted to allow him to take him, giving away control like he knew what Jack wants the most. The kiss was slow and passionate, and new. Jack was beginning to worry he won’t be able to stop.

The omega moaned one more time and arched in Jack’s hold.

Jack blinked, not sure whether to laugh. He couldn’t stop a few chuckles, and he kissed Rhys’ nose in apology. The omega blushed when he came to and realised what happened. “Rhysie, Rhysie… The things I will do to you when you are ready. Coming in your pants will be your smallest problem.” He kissed him one more time and rose from the bed.

Rhys looked more or less coherent—a wild blush on his cheeks and his hair sticking in all direction, but thinking on his own again.

“Where is your magic pills?” Jack asked, taking the opportunity to look away, or he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold back much longer.

“In the bathroom, next to the toothbrushes,” he answered, not moving from his position.

Jack brought the almost empty packing and then went to the kitchen to search for bottled water and easy food. There wasn’t much, but he hoped Rhys’ flatmate would get him more. He already called him and told him to leave work immediately, to tell his boss to go fuck himself if necessary.

Rhys was still sitting on the bed, though his soiled pants and underwear were tossed in the corner of the room and he was covered by a blanket.

“So, now I leave?” Jack asked. He managed to look the omega in the eyes only, though something inside was screaming, telling him to fucking do something, take the fertile omega as his own and knot him till the sun turns into a cold rock.

“Yes…” Rhys said quietly. “I… I’m sorry, Jack. I can’t, really, not yet. We haven’t even…” he shivered at the mere thought. _That_ was the answer, loud and clear.

“I know, pumpkin. Your friend will be here soon. But if anything happens, if you need anything, want anything, or just need to hear my awesome voice,” he couldn’t not say that, “just call me. Okay? Any time of the day. We are in this together, now, remember.”

He left after the omega assured him that he will be the number one emergency contact. He passed the short funny beta man in the doorway, Jack scowling at him while the beta backed away from his own house. He only again entered when the alpha was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut today, but maybe... nah, spoilers. :D
> 
> My science behind suppressants: one package is for one cycle. About three months of one pill a day, which does virtually nothing except for keeping the hormone levels a little lower to allow omegas to work alongside alphas, and then there is a few different pills for when the heat comes. These are taken three to four times a day and really help to keep the heat in check, and shorten it, or they can be left untouched for the full experience.
> 
> You know, I'm a sci-fi author and it soaks through out my MS Word documents. :D


	11. Arc One: X. But Everything Is So Much Better With Trust, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: angst, tiny hint of dub-con

Rhys knew this is going to be harder than the previous heats when he was alone. This time, there was alpha scent all around him. At first, it was scaring him, telling him he will be hurt again and there is nowhere to run. He spent the oncoming ten or so hours curled in his bed, hiding under the blankets. Vaughn came in occasionally to remind him to drink, but he never stayed, not wanting to cause unease.

Then, in the middle of the night, the heat got unbearable. He avoided it as long as possible, but then he had to let his hand reach down. Rhys wasn’t really coherent at that point, but even though the cloud of wanting he could feel the wrongness. He should be with an alpha, someone should be helping him with this. Knotting him, breading him. But no. He should hide, hide away from the intoxicating smell and the charming smile on the posters. Alpha's not safe.

He came after a few rubs, tears streaming down his face, his body confused as he was not being filled. And he didn’t want to be. He never touched himself there, just his cock, when his heat-stricken mind needed it so much.

Rhys hoped he would get another few hours of rest, after what he had to do. But there was still the faint scent of an alpha, _his safe alpha_.

His thoughts and dreams wandered to the man, to their few exchanged kisses, to the guilty bliss he felt when he came undone under Jack yesterday. It was worse than torture, because Rhys was becoming less and less scared with each thought like this, but he knew that he can’t have what his body, and now even his mind, wants. Surely, he would panic, and...

And Jack would know what to do, what to say. The alpha would take care of him. He wouldn’t be alone. Jack would be strong enough for them both.

Rhys didn’t even notice he was already calling the alpha’s private comm. Only when he heard the sleep-clouded _Rhysie? _did he realise that he is, in fact, doing it. He is asking for help.

“J-Jack?” the name came out rasped, desperate. “I– I need you.”

There was a long silence on both sides of the line. Rhys couldn’t get himself to hung up, to lose hope of getting the help he needs, or to say something more. Jack was just silent.

Then there was rustling of covers and a promise: “I’m coming, sweetheart.”

* * *

Jack didn’t expect to truly earn the omega’s trust and for a while he thought it’s some kind of a joke when he received the call. However, a few pinches to the sensitive side of his thigh helped him sort his thoughts and soon he was hanging up, putting on clothes and tossing a change of clothes in a bag along with very little necessities. At the same time, he was making calls, instructing his assistants that he won’t be reachable for a few days.

Twenty minutes later he was opening the door to the way too small apartment, startling the beta who was just on his way to check on Rhys.

“Change of guards, muscle. You are dismissed,” he waved a hand on him to underline it.

The beta seemed to snap out of his bewilderment immediately. “Whoa, whoa,” he stood between the door and Jack—something nobody sane would dare to do, and something nobody would survive, but at the moment, Jack only felt proud that he chose this man as Rhys’ guard.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch; Rhys wants me here. He called me,” he explained. As a blessing, the omega’s voice came from the other side of the door, muffled, but clearly calling for him. “See? Now, leave us alone, would ya?”

“You can’t throw me out; I live here!” the beta argued as he stepped aside. “I’ll stay. To make sure Rhys is safe.”

Jack wanted to strangle the man for the implication that he would hurt the omega, even though he often feared the same thing. But he was urged forward by the desperate voice, so he just mumbled a _whatever_, and walked in, locking the door behind himself.

If he thought the scent Rhys left in the office was overwhelmingly pleasant, now it was on the border of unbearable. Mostly probably caused by the omega stubbornly refusing to relieve himself. The place reeked of longing, horniness and a bitter tingle of fear.

Said omega was curled in his bed, loose t-shirt damp with sweat. Looking up to Jack he looked desperate, but there still was the thoughtful glint to his eyes.

“Hey,” Jack smiled at him, hoping to earn his trust.

“Hi,” Rhys answered. “I called you. And you came.” That were statements, his tone and expression hinting that he didn’t expect that to happen.

“I promised to take care of you, that I would always help you,” Jack reminded, slowly approaching. As soon as Rhys caught a breath of Jack’s scent, he tossed the covers aside and moved to make space for him in invitation. Jack gladly accepted, but before he could lean in and steal a kiss, Rhys had both hands on his chest, pushing against him weakly.

“Jack, I... Thank you that you are here,” he said, trying to block out the heat for another moment. “I just need to– Before we– The pills. I should take one every seven or eight hours; I had the last one five hours ago.” That came out smoothly and the omega visibly relaxed after having it off his chest. Jack swallowed a chuckle, feeling proud that Rhys was still able to think about responsibility. But it wasn’t all the young man had to say.

“And Jack... Could we not...? Not anything below...? Or at least not my...” he blushed, looking away and getting distracted by something.

“Not what, Rhys? You need to tell me, cupcake,” Jack urged gently. He placed one finger on the omega’s chin to pull his face closer, and he cursed when a curious ping tongue darted out to lick at his finger testingly. “Rhysie, I need to know. Can I–” This was probably the first time for Jack when he couldn’t get a word like dick out of his mouth, but the question felt just too lame. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, hoping the rest would come to him after.

Rhys eagerly nodded.

“Can I touch your body?” This one was more natural, but too vague.

Rhys frowned, pouting at not receiving a kiss and being forced to think. “Not the neck,” he decided. “And not my... ass.”

“Good,” Jack awarded him with a long kiss. He managed to get a few more boundaries-related answers before the omega was panting and Jack gently palmed his cock to the next orgasm. No bliss or content came to Rhys afterwards, his body disappointed as it didn’t get what it needed.

The beta left at some point earlier to sleep somewhere else and give them privacy when he was sure that Jack is not hurting Rhys and the omega confirmed it when being more or less himself.

Around noon Rhys took a nap, got another hand job and became more coherent again. They spent the time eating packed sandwiches, cuddling and chatting. Mostly it was Jack talking about anything and Rhys listening to his voice. Had they not been both half-naked (Jack was forced to take off his sweater so Rhys had better access to his skin and scent), it would be their normal afternoon, eating a lunch together and talking. But later in the afternoon, when the effect of the suppressants got weaker and another wave of heat hit Rhys, Jack had to accept it that things won’t be _normal _for a few more days, if ever. Rhys cried after he came, hips still thrusting into Jack’s hand, tears of humiliation rolling down his face. The only thing the alpha could do for him was hold him close and tell him that he is brave, so good and so pretty.

Jack took a shower when the omega slept, jerking off to—at least for a few minutes—mute the dark thoughts telling him to take advantage of the heat whether the omega wants it or not. He did that again multiple times, each time coming back to the room with wet cloths to help clean the omega.

The heat lasted four days in total, including the one Rhys spent alone. The last twelve hours were just Rhys clinging to Jack for dear life and sleeping, which the CEO didn’t mind, but it seemed unusual.

When Rhys woke up and didn’t fall asleep after a few light kisses on the flushed cheeks, Jack decided that it is officially over. He didn’t change anything about the way he held the omega, though.

“How ya feelin’, sugar?” he asked, nosing about the sensitive spot behind the omega’s ear.

“Drained,” Rhys sighed, his voice, indeed, tired. “Like I invented a wheel or something. I just…” he decided to leave his feelings out for a moment. “Thank you, Jack. You are a hero, you know?” he added with a smirk, knowing well that he shouldn’t stroke the man’s enormous ego, but doing it anyway.

Jack was obviously not satisfied with the answer, searching for more clues in the omega’s face.

That made Rhys anxious. “Jack… Did we… anything?” He didn’t know what he would do if Jack said yes. Would he cry? Would he run away from the alpha and never look him in the eyes again? Most probably, he would just accept it. Everybody hurts, Rhys, even Jack. Deal with it. Right?

“Just what we agreed on,” Jack answered, for a while looking away. “Didn’t touch your neck or ass. Gave you a few handjobs, but other than that you were alright just cuddling, scenting me and so. You got really clingy today, you know?” he raised an eyebrow at the omega.

“Did I?” Rhys asked, processing what he was told. “Well, that’s normal, isn’t it?”

“Dunno,” Jack mused. “You omegas… I had the feeling that the last day of heat is more about sleep than holding me so vehemently I have bruises and scratch marks on my chest.” Rhys gasped, immediately trying to apologise, but Jack wouldn’t let him speak before he was finished. “I don’t mind, cupcake. But I thought that, after all the crying, you would be pushing me away.”

Rhys twiddled his thumbs and avoided Jack’s eyes. “Did I cry a lot?”

Jack sighed. “Yeah, quite a lot, every time you got horny.”

“Oh.” Right now, this was all the reaction Rhys was able to give. “You know…” He really didn’t want to say it. “You saved me, three times now…” He didn’t know whether it was his or Jack’s reaction he was afraid of. “I think I have the right to trust you now. I know that you won’t hurt me and I… I trust you, okay?” He looked up in time to see the shock in Jack’s face.

Next thing he knew Jack was gently cupping his face, kissing him. It was gentle, like Rhys was a piece of glass, the most precious glass in the universe.

“I won’t hurt you, Rhysie,” Jack panted when their lips parted. “Never. I can do this. For you.”

Rhys wasn’t sure what does Jack mean with the _I can do this_, but he smiled nevertheless. In his head, for himself only, he repeated the words: _I trust Jack. He won’t hurt me. Nothing will hurt m ever again. As long as I have him._

* * *

Jack left in the evening at Rhys’ request. The young man immediately messaged his friend that he is safe to come home. Considering that he was at Yvette’s, he arrived impossibly fast, slightly panting.

“Are you all right? Did he do anything?” he went to check the omega, studying every visible inch of his body.

Rhys rolled his eyes, already offering his friend a beer and pizza. “I’ll tell you everything, well, everything that is family friendly, ok?”

“Thanks god,” Vaughn made a face at the implications.

Several minutes and another beer later, they caught up, and Vaughn had to admit that Handsome Jack seemed more than decent. He also admitted that Jack kept an eye on Rhys ever since the hospital, becoming the only person who could force Rhys to eat five meals a day successfully.

“So, do you agree? I mean, with us?” Rhys asked, beaming. So, _so_ happy.

“You asking me?” Vaughn snorted. He buckled under Rhys’ stern gaze. “Alright, alright. Yes, I agree. I don’t like the idea, and I think this can’t end right, but… You two always look happy together when you pass me in the Hub. Most of the times you don’t even notice _me._ Maybe this is a good thing. But… He is Handsome Jack, Rhys,” he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, causing a nervous twitch and a guilty look on Vaughn’s face. “You might want to be prepared for a disappointment.”

Rhys managed to hold a straight face when Vaughn spoke, but then his expression fell. “I told you to not say that, Vaughn,” he stood up, sounding disappointed with him. “I finally learned to trust someone, and you want to destroy it.”

“Rhys, you know that’s not—”

“Oh, shut up, will ya?” Rhys shook his head, dismissive to the apology. “Goodbye, Vaughn.”

He went to his room, closing the door behind himself. Quietly, he started packing a bag, ignoring the beta’s knocking and calling.

Rhys didn’t really know what he would do. Where he would go. But he couldn’t stay here. He reasoned that if Vaughn keeps insisting that Jack can’t be trusted, Rhys will believe it; and if he believes it, he will go back down the spiral of depression, because that would mean that nobody will ever love him.

When he had a good part of his wardrobe, all the necessities, a pillow and a thin blanket, all packed in a bag too heavy for his exhausted body, he left the apartment. Vaughn wasn’t in the living room when he passed through, and Rhys wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet him there. What good would it be? Would his _friend_ apologise? Probably not. And nor would Rhys, so it would just be awkward.

He quietly walked through Helios, avoiding the Hub like it was full of spiders. It might as well be. Late at night, who knows what horrors are waiting here.

When it was clear that his feet follow a certain path, he took out his comm and dialled the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Vaughn, what have you done?
> 
> So, not really smut, yet, but it satisfied all the Angst/Fluff hungry readers, right? Heats are a mess. I seriously envy the authors who can write them, because I just got stuck on Rhys' next one. (Hah, update - not stuck anymore.)


	12. Arc One: XI. Whiskey and Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Self-Harm
> 
> Just realised that this is not the first of my works that contains omega PTSD, and I don't know what to do with that information, so I'm putting it here. (•_•) I literally just came to this universe/AU to torture the most helpless group of characters...

Jack was livid.

It started as a small sparkle of hurt—no, not hurt; Handsome Jack is not hurt by some puny omega—annoyance, yes. He was annoyed. At one moment Rhys held onto him like he was the only thing in his universe, looking up to the alpha like he was the answer to all his questions; and the other he was all small pecks on the lips and byeeeee.

Jack thought he understood that. At first, he did, giving the omega the much-needed space. They were “dating” for a _day_ when the heat stroke. Well, they had been having meals together, always chatting like old friends, before, and it was obvious that Jack cared for the omega a lot, surely Rhys knew.

So yeah, he was kinda annoyed, now. He did all these things and got nothing in return, not even an assurance that he will see him tomorrow. Not that he wanted something in return; he stated previously that he doesn’t need anything. But when he actually _got_ nothing, it felt like he was doing all of it for the omega’s fun or what.

At some point, his silent reading through paperwork turned to glaring at it, and then to pacing the penthouse restlessly.

What did he expect anyway from an omega like _this_?

_No, no, Jack, don’t think like that_, he scolded himself. _This is not who you are._

But the monster that he so deliberately kept contained was gaining strength with every negative thought passing through his head. It was telling him that he did too much, gave away too much, and now he should also _take_ for himself.

Jack knew better than to listen to the dark voice. The effort he had to put into ignoring it was, however, making everything worse. He tried breaking a vase, but after he cleaned up the shards, he felt even worse. He contemplated jerking off to relieve the itch to hurt, to take, but after yet another shower—he already had two to get the heat smell off himself for good—he couldn’t find it in himself. His thoughts kept coming back to the night when he found Rhys hurt and broken in the Hub, his body marked, used, bloody. The amazing-awful scent of fear. No, he certainly didn’t want to be thinking about that.

He opted for drinking, filling a glass with some cheap whiskey and gulping it down in one go. He hasn’t done that in some time, but today, he has the right to be a little primitive, okay?

He filled another glass and finally sat down. The unhappy thoughts subsided when light dizziness took over, though they still nagged at him. What made him so soft towards the omega, who was clearly a traitor, or at least, a dumbass, endangering the station for the sake of making friends? What happened to the Handsome Jack who takes what he wants, now? Why would he spend time with the lanky boy, when he could have any omega in the universe?

Just as he was refilling his third glass, his comm rang. It was one in the morning, so it was probably an emergency, or some stupid ass wished to die. But no, not _any _stupid ass.

“Rhys?” Jack hated how tired his voice sounded.

“Oh, you were sleeping?” Rhys sounded apologetic, but he didn’t wait for an answer. “I was thinking… Can I come over? I, uhm, have nowhere else to go now…”

“What do you mean nowhere else to go? You have an apartment, dumbass.” An annoying high-pitched sound set in Jack’s ear and he shook his head multiple times to get rid of it, so he didn’t catch the mumbled explanation coming from the younger man. “What? Eh, never mind, just come in.”

He hung up, quickly finishing the third glass. Probably another bad idea in the series of bad ideas ha had lately.

The sound of doors opening and soft steps pulled him from the self-pitying pit. He went to greet the omega, carefully minding his steps so he wouldn’t wobble.

“Hey, pumpkin,” he faked a smile, although he felt more like screaming at the pretty face with those gorgeous eyes, one cybernetic and the other red with tears.

It took the drunk brain a couple of second to go over it again. Pretty… Geeky… Crying…

“Oh. Did you cry, baby?” he asked, going to hug his omega. To his surprise, although he shouldn’t be surprised, Rhys hugged him back without hesitation. _The dumb fool trusts me_, Jack realised.

“I had a fight with Vaughn,” Rhys admitted. “I can’t, don’t want to see him anymore. And I don’t know where else to go.”

“You can stay here,” Jack immediately offered. He bit his tongue to push away the dirty thoughts that came with it. He actually felt much calmer and less monstrous with the omega’s sweet scent nearby. “Let’s get you to bet, uh?” he offered, taking Rhys’ hand and leading him towards the guest room.

Part of Jack hoped that the omega would ask to sleep with him, in his bed, but that didn’t happen and this time the alcohol managed to push away the disappointment.

Rhys disappeared in the bathroom for a while, coming back in matching baby duck yellow pyjamas with tiny claptraps that caused Jack to snort, and then laugh, because it was just too cute, and so much like Rhys. Only then did he realise that he had been standing in the empty room, staring into a wall, while the omega washed. Maybe three glasses were too much, after all.

“Good night,” he turned to leave, “and don’t get up until nine AM; you need sleep.”

“Jack, wait,” Rhys ran to him, catching him by the wrist. Jack couldn’t stop the sharp tug, freeing him from the omega, but it was much more acceptable than smashing his face with the other hand and strangling him, as his instincts advised.

“Uh, sorry,” Rhys took a step back. “I just,” step closer again. “A bedtime kiss for the hero.” And with that he _almost_ kissed Jack, but he stopped himself, probably waiting for some form of approval.

Rage boiled in Jack shortly that the omega thinks that he needs approval for touch him, but he reminded himself that he almost broke his nose literally ten seconds ago. He forced another smile and closed the distance to kiss that stupid pretty face.

He wanted to do more, maybe just deepen the kiss, or bite the lip bloody to mark, but he parted quickly and left with a mumbled _sleep well._

He didn’t sleep, not just yet. He washed the glass in the sink, disposed of the empty whiskey bottle and prepared some sandwiches for breakfast. Even drunk, he was skilled enough with a blade and he didn’t cut himself. He prepared two cups near the coffee machine, still unwilling to sleep.

At almost three AM, Jack admitted that he needs to get at least a few hours in. With a strange feeling of content, he realised that his head has been pleasantly quiet for the past hour. Just empty. Soothingly empty.

He allowed himself then, to go peek into the guest room. He found Rhys curled in fetal position, under a pile of blankets, one of which looked out of place, but matched the small pillow under his head. He was sound asleep, undisturbed by Jack’s presence, so the alpha tried his luck and walked closer to sit at the edge of the bed.

_This_, he yelled internally to the monster buried within. _You see that? This!_

Rhys didn’t look the tiniest bit scared, subconsciously taking deeper breaths to take in more of the alpha’s scent.

_He is not afraid. This is what I wanted._

Even in his sleep, Rhys was guarding his neck, the blankets pulled up high. Jack was happy for that, afraid that the pale skin with the tattoo that just begged to be bit and bruised and covered by his big hands would wake the monster. Instead, he leaned to bury his nose in the soft hair, letting himself enjoy the mix of apples, cinnamon and _his_ omega.

* * *

Rhys obeyed the instruction as best as he could, at 9 o’clock sharp getting up and eating the breakfast that was waiting for him in the kitchen. He hoped that he would be allowed to skip on the snack, as he got up so late.

He decided he could waste some more time in a shower before heading to work.

While successfully avoiding any unhappy thoughts during breakfast, he couldn’t help remembering the previous night now. The fight with Vaughn, the things he said, how Rhys left. With one empty chuckle Rhys realised that Jack is now the only reliability in his life. _The_ Handsome Jack, god of chaos.

He scratched his skin raw again, but he barely felt guilty for that. It actually makes him feel better about himself. Like it was the only way to wash away the guilt of Jack touching him during the heat and Rhys enjoying it. Like it helped wash away the fight, the nauseating pull in his too full stomach, the urge to throw up the delicious meal, because he didn’t do anything to deserve that.

He ended up throwing up, too.

After brushing his teeth, he dressed and finally headed to the office.

Jack welcomed him with another fake smile, this time, however, probably not drunk, but guarded. Like he was waiting for something to happen.

Rhys panicked internally, at first, and avoided the CEO’s gaze, heading to his worktable. But he remembered himself soon, clearing his throat to get the alpha’s attention (which never left him, but whatever). “Uh, is everything alright?” he asked, unsure. Does Jack even want to be reminded of their relationship when at work?

“Well, you tell me,” Jack answered without answering.

Rhys flinched. Suddenly, the relationship seemed like a _bad_ idea. He can’t do that, not with an alpha like Jack. Gods, Rhys is such a useless, pitiful excuse for an omega.

“Rhysie? You all right?” Jack appeared by his side, already reaching to hug him, but he was stopped by Rhys shying away. “Rhysie… Pumpkin, I’m not angry. Tell me what’s wrong, so I can help you.” He crouched bellow the sitting omega’s level, speaking calmly. He was being patient, while Rhys couldn’t even tell him.

He couldn’t, right? He can’t tell him that he is doubting himself again. Jack had told him many times to not say that.

It took some more coaxing, then a lot of back rubs and tight hugs, for the omega to calm down. He was angry with himself, then. This lasted an hour, while the outburst in the shower was only a minute. He wasn't really panicking that much, not hyperventilating and other funny things, but he spent an hour nervously flinching every time Jack tried to approach him, silently crying and hating himself.

“Why is this happening, Jack?” he asked, audibly upset. “Why do my moods change so much, lately? Why does it happen around _you_ so much?”

Rhys clasped both hands over his mouth. He didn’t intend to say the last sentence loud. It was just a stupid observation, something he didn’t want to believe, but it was too obvious. He never cried and panicked so much when he was alone. Cried a lot, sure. Loathed himself, yes. But these outbursts of whatever shit he spilled on the alpha this time (as he didn’t remember the past hour clearly) were new or were rare before.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” he whispered, wishing to shrink and disappear. “I didn’t mean it like—”

Jack shushed him. He was looking into distance, deep in thought, and Rhys had to physically fight the thoughts that maybe the alpha is thinking of a way to get rid of him. Jack took both his hands in his when he noticed that Rhys is massaging the sensitive spot between the finger knuckles way too harshly.

Finally, Jack nodded to himself like he was ready to face the omega now. He kissed the red spot that formed between his middle and ring finger knuckles, and then cupped his face. “I think I know why, pumpkin. Do you want me to tell you?”

Rhys nodded.

“Now, follow my logic here—if a human brain is capable of grasping such a huge thing,” he winked and Rhys snored, chuckling. The alpha seemed pleased with himself for making the omega almost laugh. “Do you trust me when I say that I will never hurt you?” he asked.

“I do,” Rhys answered, musing at the lack of hesitation I his own voice.

“Then that is the reason.” Jack stood up, hiding the sound of his knuckles popping behind a cough. He stretched and leaned on the desk against Rhys, while the younger man was giving him a wide spectre of questioning and puzzled looks. He elaborated: “You have always been fighting. You have been strong. For Hyperion, for your friends, for me, when I asked it from you. The strongest omega I know.”

Rhys blushed, trying to fight away the urge to puff his chest at the praise. He needs an answer, not a boner.

“I promised to protect you, and I think that your subconsciousness realised that you don’t have to be strong anymore. Therefore, when you are with me, you allow yourself to let go,” he explained.

Rhys frowned. “But that’s unfair. You shouldn’t suffer from my trust.”

“Rhysie,” he smiled at him and then laughed. “See, you are doing it again. Trying to be strong for the others. You don’t have to, you know? I knew what I’m getting myself into when I asked you to be mine. I knew that this will be a part of you for a long time, maybe forever, and I don’t mind taking the whole package. You know Handsome Jack. It’s all or nothing, and— _crap,_ don’t cry!”

And Rhys was crying again. Like the dam of his emotions filled again while Jack was talking, and now it broke. But that was alright. Because they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this: A bed with a wooden frame in the guest room of Jack's super modern penthouse. Silky sheets. Blankets from the most comfortable materials, some warm, some thin, but all of them at least a thousand bucks. Mostly black, gold, yellow, and some white. And one baby-blue fluffy blanket with a few holes with a matching pillow with drool stains, Rhys contently snoring and drooling over all of that.
> 
> Yeah, so, *clears throat* I hope you liked the ending of Arc One. If it made your teeth hurt, don't --bile-- *checks dictionary* bill your dentist on me. If it wasn't sweet enough, go and buy ice-cream, also not on me. And if you are looking forward to Arc Two, just let me know. You know that I live off your comments. <3
> 
> Love, some lost elf ^.^


	13. Arc Two: I. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexual Content, Tiny bit of dub-con because alcohol
> 
> That ^ means Smut, ladies and gentlemen. ಠ‿ಠ Not as much as in the third arc, but it's definitely there.

> _When we all get the power_
> 
> _We all give the best_
> 
> _Every minute of an hour_
> 
> _Don't think about the rest_
> 
> _And you all get the power_
> 
> _You all get the best_
> 
> _And everyone gives everything_
> 
> _And every song everybody sings_

“_Life – is life!_” Rhys sang along the prehistoric song as he moved back and forth in the kitchen, oscillating between cutting the fruit, stirring the slowly warming cream that needed constant attention, and checking the recipe he got from the internet.

Jack told him that if he ever carves anything, to just get it. His weight was only getting better slowly, probably thanks to the never-ending nausea connected to food, occasional throwing up and Rhys’ damned good metabolism. So, when he decided he wants a homemade strawberry cream cake, he got the ingredients, looked up a recipe and got to cooking.

During shopping he remembered that today it is exactly one month since he was invited for a movie to the penthouse, so he decided that they are celebrating and got champagne, too. A cake for dinner, champagne, and some sappy movie—that is the plan. (Their movie collection grew, fortunately, so they won’t be forced to watch the Handsome Jack dedicated documents.)

> _You all get the power_

Oh, Rhys _has_ power. Beautiful power he still doesn’t understand, but he uses it any time he can. The power to make Jack smile, to make him want to cuddle on the huge sofa in the living room; the power to make him melt when Rhys tells him that he trusts him.

His smile turns to a grimace when his sensitive nose notices burning. “Oops!” He stirs the cream and lets out a huff of air when he makes sure that it’s still good enough to use.

“_Life is nice!_” he changes the lyrics for himself.

“It sure is,” Jack speaks behind him, and Rhys is lucky that no sharp or hot object is within his reach at the time, because he would use it against the stupid alpha. “When there is a nice omega dancing in your kitchen,” Jack adds and hugs the silently seething man from behind, kissing him on the top of his head.

“You are home early,” Rhys notes, swallowing any anger and melting under the ministrations. “Not that I mind it, but you had a meeting scheduled for six PM.”

“Well, it’s six fifteen,” Jack retorts like it explains everything and goes to check on (and mainly steal a mouthful of) the cream. “Mhm, that’s good.”

Rhys stands frozen to the place, being a witness to this for the first time in his life. The CEO _has_ a sweet tooth, but he prefers pretzels over sweets any given chance, so seeing him like this, wiping leftover cream from his chin and then licking his finger, Rhys even considers recording the moment.

“Well, maybe I told them that I’m in a great hurry ‘cause I have some important business at home, and they took it as a threat. Turns out, even the peons at advertising can speak in short sentences and get to the point in less than one minute.” He finishes that off with a shrug.

Rhys shook his head at that and got back to cutting the strawberries. They finished the cake together, Jack preparing a quick meal for them at the same time, because somehow, the alpha was very skilled in the kitchen.

An hour later, they sat by the TV eating in silence. Rhys relished moments like this, because not only did the alpha not interrupt every line of the movie with his remark, but he also let his face relax. Rhys could witness all kinds of emotions when the CEO munched on his tortilla, eyes glued to the screen only to occasionally look to the right, a spark burning in his eyes when they fell on the omega.

_Life is nice_, Rhys reminded himself, pressing even closer to the alpha when their plates were finally empty.

“You gonna fall asleep in my arms again?” Jack asked, still teasing him about his “sleep streak” of five, because Rhys hasn’t seen the end of the last five movies.

“Mmm, maybe,” the omega sighed, making himself comfortable. What a nice, peaceful night. Only if someone up there wasn’t an asshole, tilting the pair’s luck in the other direction at the worst times.

During the month, two demons were defeated. Just one for Rhys, and one for Jack. For the omega it was the bed. Rhys no longer slept alone, not afraid of the alpha. It took them _eight_ nights filled with nightmares and Rhys waking up screaming and Jack rushing to the guest room, expecting a bloody murder scene, to figure out that they will both sleep much better if they share a bed. It didn’t stop the nightmares, but at least now Jack could just shake him awake and hug him.

For Jack, the demon was his mask. He had to show his face to Rhys pretty early, now that they lived together, because he liked to let his face breath when he was at home. He knew that the omega won’t mind, judge or despise it. He expected the innocent fascination and curious fingers and whispers of how handsome his real face is. Still, it was hard, like admitting to his old mistakes.

The other demons stayed, plus the fact that Vaughn doesn’t speak to Rhys anymore. Yvette is trying to remain neutral, but the lunches aren’t the same when there is just the two of them.

The panic attacks are still there, if a little less frequent. (Or, that is what Jack says—that there is less of them. Rhys isn’t sure.)

The worst demons are the ones you can’t see, can’t fight, can’t face. And people are the most afraid of things they don’t understand. So, when Rhys’ chest suddenly clenches, making it hard to breath, the uncertainty of the cause makes it ten times worse. What is happening? He was happy just a minute ago. _What is happening?_

“Rhysie?” Jack notices the change in his mood, turning slightly so he can hug him. “Something you don’t like about the movie?”

Rhys doesn’t know, he has no idea, so he just hides his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck and trembles.

Think, Rhys, _think_! The movie. What’s wrong? They love each other, but he had to leave for war. Is it the sad parting? No. What is it?

But the alpha figures it out before he can. “Damn it,” he mutters as he quickly turns the TV off. “I’m sorry, Rhysie, I didn’t know the song would be there.”

Song? Yes, Rhys remembers the track in the background, now. _Talking away / I don't know what I'm to say / I'll say it anyway_

That stupid song that sounded in his ears when the alpha was raping him. The last one he heard before the ear buds were ripped from his ears.

“He’s gonna hurt me, Jack,” the omega whines, scrambling to somehow press himself between the pillows and Jack.

“Nobody’s gonna hurt you, baby,” Jack soothes, mostly letting him get his comfort in any way possible, letting himself be manipulated so his body covers most of the omega. “Not that piece of shit—I killed him, remember?—and not anybody else.”

They don’t see the end of the movie, Rhys swearing to never watch it again. Before Jack can tease him about his streak still getting a +1, he offers watching something else, this time with the champagne.

Halfway through the movie the bottle is empty. The blush in his cheeks betrays that Rhys drank most of it. (But Jack was the one to refill the glass with a grin that became more and more hot with each sip.)

Now, to describe the situation in detail: Eleven in the evening. _Slightly_ drunk. Watching a movie about the hottest alpha in the universe, sitting _next_ to the hottest alpha in the universe. Rhys was asking for trouble.

Said omega literally asks for the trouble in the next minute.

“Can I sit here?” he asks with a giggle as he sits on Jack’s lap, facing the man. Something that looked like a brilliant idea to his definitely absolutely _not_ drunk mind.

“You don’t see the movie, pumpkin,” Jack points out, placing his hands on the omega’s sides. He lets his fingers trace the younger man’s ribs under the loose t-shirt he is wearing, noting with pride that it’s not as easy as before.

“But I see stars,” the omega giggles again. “The star. The shiniest,” he specifies.

“Smooth as sandpaper, aren’t ya?” Jack laughs, and the younger man with him, oblivious to the insult. “We should get you to bed,” he decides, shocked to find himself pressed to the backrest with a cybernetic arm in the next second. “Whoa!” he gasps, clutching the pillows under him with both hands to stop the instinct to push the attacker away. “Pumpkin?”

Rhys takes the lack of fight as a yes and he lets his hands roam Jack’s body. His strong biceps, his broad shoulders, sharp jaws. Rhys touches anything he can reach, discovering both new and already known areas. All the time he wiggles on Jack’s lap in a way the older man won’t be able to stand much longer. (Well, something standing is actually the problem.)

“Rhysie, what got into you?” he asks, trying to snatch up the wandering hands and trap them in his own.

“Nothing. Yet.” The younger man _winks_ at him and giggles again. Jack starts wondering what else did Rhys have besides the alcohol. And when the omega presses full body against him, whispering _I want you, Jack_, he can only curse and get the drunk idiot off of him no matter the force needed.

Rhys takes being shoved down roughly surprisingly well, tilting his head to show off his bare neck in return. Something bestial urges Jack to bite, mark, take, and he leans forward to press kisses into the pale flesh he isn’t offered very often, but then he pulls back again, much to the omega’s disapproval.

“You gonna regret this in the morning, Rhysie,” he growls at the pouting face. He has to ball his hands into fists, letting the nails break the skin of his palms, to stop himself from erasing the pout with a slap.

“M’ not. I will remember how good it felt,” the younger man argues, trying to get to his lap again. “You always feel good, remember? Mmm, warm,” he sighs as he, at last, manages to wrap himself around the alpha.

Jack goes through his options, seeing as drugging the stubborn asshole and letting him sleep it off would be the best, but the alcohol makes things complicated. He decides to play the game for a while, taking advantage of it to, hopefully, reach the same result. “Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?”

“Mh-hm,” Rhys nods, happy that the alpha understands. Like he always does, right?

“Okay, but not here,” Jack decides, standing up while holding the omega closer. Rhys giggles and wraps his arms tightly around Jack's neck.

He carries them to the bedroom and drops the omega on the bed, watching him bounce on the soft mattress and giggle some more.

Jack doesn’t understand what got into Rhys. Nor does Rhys. He feels so warm, and light like a feather. He feels good, protected, with full belly, and lots of sugar in his blood. And alcohol. The memories from his heat flood his mind, renewed with all the gentle touches he shared with Jack in the past weeks. He _wants_ it. He knows Jack does too. So, he really doesn’t understand the hesitance. He would ask the annoying voice in the back of his mind, but his mind is silent. Everything is calm and he is hot. And Jack is hotter. The hottest. He wants him. The omega wants his alpha, who is still standing by the bed unmoving, like he was waiting for him to fall asleep. Rhys can’t wait anymore, so he pulls on all four and crawls towards the man, pushing his face—in a way that, surely, is very hot—to his crotch.

Jack curses and takes a firm hold of the omega’s shoulders to shove him on the mattress again. “You stupid,” he straddles his hips, “little,” he takes hold of his chin and pulls his head to the side, “idiot,” he leans in and _bites_, oh, _finally_. He creates a mark that will shout out to the whole world that this omega is taken, his.

Rhys moans in a way that should be illegal. Fuck. There is no way Jack can back off now. “Strip, baby,” he orders, trying to make his voice softer for the sake of Rhys, but the younger man just obeys and hastily takes his clothes off. Jack follows his example.

When they are both naked, Rhys tries to palm at Jack’s erection, but the alpha quickly slaps his hands away. “You want this to happen or not?” he asks as a warning. Rhys nods eagerly, turning to trying to thrust up, but Jack sits firmly on his thighs, denying him friction.

He needs to think fast, or he will have to take Rhys in the way they both now desperately want, but that would lead to losing Rhys for sure; he can’t do that. Not now, when he is drunk.

His eyes fall on the bedside table, namely on the small drawer. “Turn on your side for me, will ya?”

He comes back to Rhys, who is happily waiting for him, with a bottle of lube. Jack ignores the slick that the omega is leaking, and lubes himself up. “Hold your legs closed, like this,” he helps the omega to get into the desired position, and finally thrusts in the heat of his silky thighs. They both moan.

He can’t hold off anymore and starts thrusting. Wrapping both arms around the thin frame, he pulls Rhys close, kissing every inch of his shoulders and the side of his face he can reach. On a second thought he fists the omega’s cock, and oh, is it a good decision, because the younger man immediately begins thrusting forward, little tugs of his thighs sending coils of pleasure through the alpha’s body.

“You are killin' me Rhysie, you know?” he says through grunts and moans. He hopes the younger man won’t remember it in the morning, because honestly, this is a punch to the gut to his image. Here is Handsome Jack, rutting an omega like a horny teenager, about to burst his load way too soon.

Rhys comes with a choked sob not much different from the ones Jack heard during the heat, but a quick check of his face and a kiss assure him that it is all right and he lets himself go wild for a moment, gripping the white thighs, thrusting harder and finally coming.

For a while, Jack is sure he died. This is hell and heaven. His face burns as he realises the strangled sounds are coming from his mouth, and he bites the white shoulder in front of him, because it’s just asking for it.

It takes him way too long to come down. Finally, he realises that Rhys is trembling slightly.

“Rhysie?” _Fuck!_ “Did I—? Is everything all right?” _Please, tell me I didn’t hurt you, pl—_

“Knot,” the younger man says in a tone so blank Jack has no way to figure out what’s going on in that drunk head.

He looks down, noting that his knot, indeed, swelled, and is now tucked nicely between the slightly trembling thighs. “I’m sorry,” he says, not really sorry, because it feels too good, but he knows the omega gets a little power boner every time he—Handsome Jack—says sorry. He pulls back to clean them, but is stopped when the omega whines and the legs press even tighter, making him grunt.

“_My _knot,” Rhys proclaims proudly, although quite sleepily, and it makes Jack’s cock twitch, more than interested.

He chuckles, trying to think about anything disgusting, and not about the omega’s amazing scent. “Greedy little thing, that’s what you are. Now how about you sleep that off, huh?”

Rhys nods and in the next minute Jack is muffling his laughter, because indeed, the omega fell asleep. He carefully cleans them off with a sheet, pulling a blanket over themselves. The omega’s even breaths are the last thing he hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A man in Rhys' nightmare: “Hi, I’m Frank, 36 but feelin' 24. I’m a professional rapist at Hyperion. They also pay me to torture people. I like to think that my job is unusual, special. It makes me feel important. In my free time I sing karaoke and take care of my pet fish Bob. I’m sure I can win Hyperion's Got Talent. I’m gonna sing Take On Me. Wish me luck!"
> 
> Rhys: (⊙.☉)7 [confused head-scratch]


	14. Arc Two: II. Big Adult Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexual content (yeah, more smut), dub-con (it's hidden, but it's there), Past trauma
> 
> This chapter is BIG, lol. Enjoy the feels and angst and fluff!

“Jack... Jack, wake up.”

Usually, it’s him who wakes up first, visiting gym and making breakfast long before the omega opens his eyes. Today, however, he deserves to sleep in.

“Jack, I know you can hear me,” the younger man persistently shakes his shoulder. “There are bruises on my hips, and I think I have a hickey on my neck,” he says like he was reading him the news, and that finally gets the alpha’s attention.

“What? Where? Oh.” He sees them as soon as he opens his eyes. It looks like Rhys is showing them off, sheets tossed aside, all the lights in the room turned on, and he is angling himself in ways that make the small light bruises look big and, somehow, important.

“You have marked me,” he blames with easiness in his voice.

Jack is mentally whipping himself to come up with an apology, but the omega is not done with tormenting him. “I like the marks. They make me yours,” he muses, tracing them with a finger. “It’s like the tattoos. Marks that tell me that I’m worthy.” He looks up to the CEO after saying that, as if seeking approval.

“You are more that, cupcake. You are the best, after me.” That gets him a snort and a wide smile. What a sight to wake up to. He pulls the omega closer to kiss him, smirking at the tiny moans it gets him. “I can mark you some more, if you want,” he offers, looking hungrily at the still too pale neck.

“No, thanks,” Rhys pulls back, creating a not small distance between them. He shoots Jack a guilty apologetic smile at that. “Sorry, but... That’s enough for now. And I need a shower, anyway.” He quickly retreats to Jack’s big bathroom, leaving the older man on the bed wondering whether he was tricked yesterday. Did Rhys get drunk purposefully? Did he know that alcohol will numb his spookiness and allow them to have some intimate time? Could he be so scheming?

When the sound of running shower reached him, he let himself fall back to the pillows, enjoying some laziness. When he gets up, he will have to face the mess, and work. And he will have to put on his mask, that now lays discharged on the nightstand. He needs a few more minutes of sleep to want that.

* * *

“Get up. Time for you to be my personal assistant.”

So far, Rhys only worked at the office, except for some small trips here and there. Today, it will change, as it seems. “Do I need anything before we go?” he asks, trying to remember details from the everyday talks with the other PA's.

“Just look pretty and make notes,” Jack retorts and leaves. Rhys quickly grabs some papers and pens and catches up with him. They pass three empty desks and one beta high on caffeine and buried in work.

As if reading his thoughts, Jack explains: “Yeah, I wouldn’t have you doing this job, but I have the feeling that with Meg on a vacation, and Mark, Ginny, Joel, William, Mark number two and Janine gone, Steve is too busy to follow me to meetings.”

“Did you sip something in my morning coffee?” Rhys asks, shaking his head in an unbelieving gesture.

“No, what, why?” Jack scowls at him. Which doesn’t have any negative effect on the omega at all.

“I mean, I think I just heard you naming all of the personal assistant you’ve had in the past month with correct names, including the girl who only lasted one hour,” he ignores Jack’s _she destroyed my favourite waistcoat, freakin’ bandit,_ “and the guy you called lil Poppy, because he looks like a celebrity; never once you have used his name.” Rhys looks at Jack closely, then, inhaling to make sure the scent is right, because maybe it could be a body double?

“Yeah, and?” Jack is getting annoyed, mumbling something about crazy omegas and that he is a saint.

“You know their _names_? Steve changed his name because you wouldn’t get his right even after the years.”

Jack comes to a halt and doubles over laughing. Rhys is left standing there and patiently waiting for the CEO to wipe some non-existent tears from the corners of his eyes and let out the remaining chuckles. “Oh, Rhysie. That’s what you think of me?” he laughs again. “Forgetting that I’m Handsome Jack, a genius, billionaire, powerful CEO, huh? You think I don’t remember the names of my employees?”

Jack urged them to walk again, explaining. “It’s like a power move; not that I need any of that. Steve, or Samuel, is ambitious in the right way, and smart. He knows that he will get furthest by staying under me, that he is dead as soon as he tries to take over. By “not remembering his name” I remind him of that—that he is just a stooge.”

This goes right on the list of things that shouldn’t be hot in any way but are and it’s weird. It definitely proves all over again that Jack is the most powerful man in the world for a reason, and not by chance. It is also a little worrying to the omega, reminding him that he doesn’t know much about the alpha. But then again, he has his secrets too.

The meeting they are headed to is with the heads of the Cybernetics, so Rhys is more than capable of making relevant notes and also pointing out bullshit, half-truths or overblown claims in the presentations. When it’s over and all of the people scurry out, happy that nobody died today and not risking the still huge chance that it might be them to break it, Jack grows more relaxed, smiling at Rhys.

“One cute genius omega. Mine.” He comes closer, carefully leaning forward and trapping Rhys between him, the wall and his arms placed on the sides of his head.

The omega puffs at the prise, placing his own hands on Jack’s chest without applying any pressure—a sign that he can go on.

They exchange a few gentle kisses before they need to head to another meeting. This time with the small management of the Helios’ hospital. It didn’t occur to Rhys before that they answer to the CEO. They report on the dead in the last quarter, the small epidemic of flu, the complaints. This time, Rhys’ notes are erratic and fussy, and Jack later grumbles that he will have to have Steve ask them for a copy of the report. Then he showers Rhys in more kisses, and they eat a small meal together before the last meeting of the day.

Childcare. Of course there are kindergartens, vast babysitting options, a school and scholarship programs for the employees’ kids. That’s known, even to Rhys. Hyperion is proud of this.

What shocks him is how passionate Jack seems to be about that topic. First, he almost shoots a woman alpha who suggests rising the threshold, which would lead to roughly a thousand less scholarships given out every year. Then he has a fiery speech about mental health care for students, and that Hyperion certainly will _not_ stop funding the students’ therapists. Not now, not ever—as he says.

Rhys makes no notes, just sitting in a chair dumbfounded. Jack is usually quiet during meetings like this, just listening to what the people need to tell him. Mostly, he makes sarcastic comments and threats. His presence is enough to bring order and motivation to the meetings.

Not here. Jack is pacing, talking almost all the time, interrupting every sentence with his input. He, at some point, takes the woman alpha’s coffee that her assistant brought her a minute ago. She is the leader of the scholarship program, and Rhys supposes that this is also a power move from Jack, reminding her that she has no say in things and he is the one and only Boss.

It feels like Jack’s authoritative voice put Rhys in a trance, because he doesn’t register the meeting has ended and everybody is out, even when Jack starts gently massaging his shoulders.

“Hey, cupcake, wake up,” Jack shakes him gently, laughing when the omega actually yawns. “See you worked really hard during this one. What is this—_ask Jack about the scholarship program_? No more notes?” He is leaning over him, staring at the almost empty paper. The only other thing is a small heart sign at the bottom, which the alpha doesn’t mention, thankfully.

“Uh, yeah,” Rhys finally shakes himself awake, collecting his things and leaving with Jack. “I know that Hyperion has one, but… I wanted to ask… You seemed so much, uhm, passionate about this.”

“Children are the future, right?” is the only answer he gets, and he can sense that Jack doesn’t like where the conversation is going. “I have some work at the office, but you can go home,” he says without looking at his boyfriend.

Rhys knows this trick. “I have some more calculations for the new cybernetic arm I was working on, so I will come with you and run them.” At Jack’s subtle hints and offers that the calculations can wait and he should rest after his first day as a PA he laughs at the alpha, reminding him that it were just three short meetings.

Jack is silent at his desk for the next two hours, not really working. Rhys, on the other end, does what he said he would do. And he runs into yet another dead end, having to scrap a few days of progress. It seems that this project is too big for him. Thankfully, it’s not anything important, his own idea, but it’s personal and his mood drops.

“I see you are done with the work,” he says, pointing out the CEO’s lack of movement for the past ten minutes. “How about we go home?”

“Yeah, all right,” Jack agrees, not bothering to save his act. “What do you want for dinner?” he asks as usual as he turns off the lights.

“A huge bowl of honesty with a side of not being childish and talking like adults,” Rhys snaps. It takes them both by surprise. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I’m just a little angry about the arm project—a dead end again.”

“Maybe it’s just not possible,” Jack suggests. Which is not like him, in Rhys’ opinion. Jack always insists that anything can be developed or researched when there is enough funding, people and motivation (threats). And this project seemed so simple at first.

But what can Rhys know? Maybe this is _exactly_ like Jack. It’s not like he knows that much about him.

“You know it’s possible,” he argues with a hint of blame in his voice. “I just haven’t figured it out yet.”

They head to the elevator and Jack pushes his point further. “Maybe you should drop the project, princess. Or hand it over to the R&D. You’ve been working hard in the past weeks and it’s draining you.”

“It’s not!” Rhys throws his arms in the end. “Seriously, what’s your angle? You didn’t mind me having side projects before. And this one upgrade would be perfect for self-defence—you liked that idea, remember?!”

“My angle? I’m just concerned for my boyfriend, ‘s all!” Jack was getting agitated too, and that was not good, but Rhys wasn’t intending to stop anytime soon.

“How about you talk to me for once, Jack, and don’t try to manipulate me? What was it after the last meeting?”

“Look, I just don’t want you to be sick again! You work too much.” Jack changes the topic despite the warning.

“Jack, for fuck’s sake!”

Thanks gods they are at the penthouse already, because the alpha wouldn’t take so well to the omega screaming and swearing at him in public.

“No, Rhys,” he tries to end the discussion. “We are having pasta. Come in twenty minutes.”

“What? Are you sending me to my room now? Are you kidding?” he laughs quite hysterically. “How about—”

“No! Just no, Rhys. We are not talking about this.” He stomps to the kitchen, the omega following close behind, still seething. Jack stops suddenly and turns around, a dark look in his face that _maybe_ makes Rhys take a step back, shivering and remembering things. “Or,” he says in a tone matching the darkness in his face, “we can make this a fair game and you tell me about your family. And your last name. Hmm?” he adds a smirk, and that makes the omega finally call for retreat.

His shoulders slump and tears appear in his eyes as he works on calming his breathing. He takes deep breaths, holding them in for a couple seconds, and shakes his head repeatedly at Jack’s offer.

“N-no, I— I’m sorry,” he stutters. Even though he is not sure what line did he step over, he already knows a panic attack when he is about to get one, and he doesn’t want to feel like he is using his disability to win an argument. So, he uses it to lose it. There is a logic, somewhere.

Jack takes a minute to calm down, basically hiding in the kitchen so he wouldn’t upset the omega further while he also takes time to rethink his stance. When he comes out, much calmer—at least on the outside—he helps Rhys count the gaps between breaths, kissing his forehead and threading fingers through his hair.

They end up cooking spaghetti together, Rhys in charge of the pasta and Jack of the rest. Rhys also makes himself a huge pot of tea, and after they have eaten, he lets himself be wrapped in blankets and sat in front of the TV. _The Critical Omega Burrito_, Jack calls it. The plan is executed in the times of crisis, a cuddly mood, or at the end of a bad day.

Rhys sips his tea while Jack drinks whiskey, sitting right behind him. They are both silent, and none of them pretends to be watching the movie. Jack is going through his emails on his comm and Rhys is more interested in daydreaming. How nice it would be if he was someone else, somewhere else, with… with Jack, because he doesn’t want to lose him.

_Oh, it’s the big adult time, right?_ Rhys sighs.

“Jack, I think we should talk.” One of them needs to act like an adult.

“Baby, not now,” Jack tries to dodge it, exasperated. “How about tomorrow?”

“You have meetings since six to nine tomorrow, but good try anyway,” Rhys retorts, already switching the TV off, taking Jack’s comm and placing it on the coffee table and turning to face him (which is hard, because he needs to unwrap the burrito around him first).

“What do you want to talk about?” Jack gives up, going as far as rising his hands in the air.

Rhys thinks. He doesn’t want to push the topic of school again. And he certainly doesn’t want to talk about the thing Jack wanted to know. “Possibly why you don’t like my project? Or anything else. Sometimes I feel like I don’t know you, Jack.”

“We both have our secrets,” Jack reminds defensively. “But all right. Your project…”

Rhys perks up, happy that they might actually sort something out like normal people. Without tears, screaming or dodging the topic.

“I love your project,” he says, using one arm to pull the omega closer and the other to stroke his cheek. “The way you get all excited talking about it, about how it could save lives, relive the weight your shoulder needs to carry with your arm, shorten the charging time… It makes me happy, okay? But I don’t want you to feel like you must finish it. You have the tendency to push yourself too far for others, and I don’t wanna lose you.”

This explains nothing. Not the emotional reaction, in Rhys opinion. But he accepts it, because he feels that it’s truth and the CEO is being honest.

“All right, my turn,” he decides, taking advantage of the warmth that spread in his chest while Jack spoke, using it as a motivation and to gain confidence. “I… I was thinking.”

“Well, that’s great, ‘cause you’re good at that,” Jack says and boops his nose, making the omega giggle.

“Stop it! I’m trying to be serious,” he slaps the alpha’s hand away when he aims to pull his ear. “I was just trying to say… It’s been more than two months since we are together.” He knows that Jack knows because he received the biggest bouquet of roses he had ever seen on that day. “And you have been treating me well, and helping me, and looking after me, and I just—” _think I love you_ “—am happy with you so much! And… My next heat should be in a few weeks.” Rhys involuntarily blushes and hides his face in his hands.

“And?” Jack urges him.

“And we still haven’t been able to…”

Not that they didn’t try. After the one night where alcohol played a significant role, they had two more “successful” nights that didn’t end with Rhys panicking and crying (and Jack eventually drugging him to sleep, because the omega kept insisting that he still can do it). Both times Jack knew better than to try to touch the forbidden areas and they ended up with either him fucking between Rhys’ legs, or Rhys giving him a crappy blowjob.

“I want my next heat to be yours, but we need to… practice, first.” He holds a straight face for a little while longer, and then he laughs nervously, red as a tomato, and hides his face in the alpha’s neck.

It takes Jack long to answer. “Are you sure this is a good idea, baby?”

“Yep,” Rhys answers without hesitance, popping the P. His confidence, however, is not endless and gods know what will happen if he runs out of it before they are finished. “So, you want this to happen or not?” he pulls back and winks at Jack, taking his hands in his and leading them to trail his hips and rest at his ass. Jack squeezes hard, letting out a low growl.

“Rhysie…” he wants to warn him, but the omega presses their mouths together. While Rhys tries to deepen the kiss immediately, quickly succumbing to lust, Jack is pulling back slightly, for once being tame and innocent.

His next action—thankfully, in Rhys’ opinion—is not as innocent. Without breaking the kiss, he scoops the omega up, letting him wrap his legs around his waist, and he carries him to their bedroom. They make quick process of their clothes, only breaking the kiss for milliseconds at a time.

Jack lets his hands wander tentatively, stroking the omega’s sides, his chest, shoulders, and then he rests them on his ass again. Rhys shivers, but doesn’t seem to be nervous, so they continue slowly moving towards the bed.

“How?” Jack asks when he feels the edge of the bed with his leg.

Rhys pulls back slightly. His voice is raspy and full of lust when he says: “I want to see you.”

Jack pushes him down, then, positioning them both at the centre of the bed. He starts kissing lower, first the jaw, then neck, collar bones. He is slightly disappointed that the omega’s nipples aren’t much sensitive, but the way Rhys gasps when Jack licks at his navel is a good consolation prize.

“Oh, gods, Jack!” Rhys moans when the older man kisses the sensitive skin of his abdomen. “Please, let’s do this already.”

Jack mumbles something like _don’t need to say it twice_, and he kisses his way back up. “Spread your legs, baby,” he murmurs straight into Rhys’ ear, nibbling at the lobe afterwards.

Rhys does so, spreading wide enough so the cold air touches his sensitive bits and makes him shiver, but not obscenely wide. He hugs Jack with both arms, trying to be nonchalant about it and hiding the fact that this is a sort of precaution. He doesn’t want to back out now.

Jack’s fingertips are soft and soothing against the omega’s heated skin. He lets them gain consciousness of their own, letting them explore the dip of the omega’s ass, the soft skin of the snow-white globes, and the slick-covered hole. If not Rhys, his body definitely _is_ ready.

Jack can’t wait, not with the needy little sounds filling his ears. He slowly shoves one finger in, relishing in the way Rhys clenches around it—so tight! He moves it in and out a few times and then adds another. Rhys begins moaning, unable to muffle the sound.

_You really want it, don’t’cha?_ he thinks, but doesn’t say, as it was once a cause for a panic attack. There is an undeniable possibility that Jack wouldn’t be able to stop now.

He adds a third finger, which causes a sudden change in the younger man’s behaviour. “Too much?” he asks.

Rhys nods. “But don’t stop, please. I can take it.” His voice is strained and there is no way Jack believes him, but he doesn’t stop. Can’t.

He takes his time spreading Rhys, but as soon as he deems him ready, he crawls over him, already positioning his cock. “Look at me, Rhys,” he urges, barely holding back. Fuck, Rhys smells so delicious, with the right tingle of fear and the way the blush spreads to his ears and down his neck and chest. He will take him no matter what, but he can wait a few more seconds to make it right if possible. “Baby, princess, look at me.”

Rhys opens his eyes that he had been keeping shut so vehemently he now sees white sparks. He looks up and swears. The alpha above him looks dangerous, but also so loving. His alpha. Jack will make sure he is safe.

Holding eye contact, Jack begins to thrust in. He curses and grunts, biting the inside of his cheek so much he draws blood, so he can hold back enough to make it slow. When he finally bottoms out, his arms go weak for a while and he almost falls at the omega.

When their bodies press together, Rhys hugs Jack with his arms and legs and doesn’t let go. He moves his hips and laughs when that gets another string of curses from Jack. “We did it, Jack,” he giggles.

Unable to hold off anymore, Jack sets a rhythm that is not slow, but not harsh either. Rhys meets every thrust of his, quickly reaching his orgasm. Jack doesn’t even have to touch the omega’s cock, and he comes all over his belly with another moan that should be illegal.

Sweat rolls down his forehead as Jack thrusts faster and faster. Soon, each of his moves shake the omega’s body so much his teeth almost rattle.

“Jack!” he whines, but the older man doesn’t hear, doesn’t _want _to hear. Rhys is tight and warm and right and _his._ He must mark him, fill him, claim him.

Rhys tries to be brave for his alpha, reminding himself that Jack cares after him. But when the older man ignores his pleas and fucks him so hard it almost hurts, panic begins to claw at his heart, and it takes him all his will not to let it in.

Jack chases his own orgasm, oblivious to the unhappy whimpers under him. His omega; his to do as he pleases. He feels his knot swelling and grips the thin hips hard, as if to make sure Rhys doesn’t escape, even though there is no chance the younger man would manage that.

With one last, brutal thrust he pushes the knot in and leans down to bite at the omega’s neck as he comes. As if from a distance he notices the omega arching, coming again. The only important thing right now is his knot inside his omega and the mark of his teeth on the pale neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Is it funny that my own work works like a trigger to me? I don’t feel amused. Damn you, [ex1]! Can’t even edit my work in peace.
> 
> Just to clarify: They didn't bond.


	15. Arc Two: III. Lucky Man’s Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but there are feels and dark thoughts and love, so it's all right.

Coming down after an orgasm like this is, as expected, hard. First, Jack notices that Rhys is completely quiet. He doesn’t even register his breathing at first. Then, he notices a weak arm hugging him and tugging him closer, even though he puts all of his strength into holding up and not crushing the omega.

Then, the reality fully hits him.

“Rhysie?! Baby, princess, did I hurt you?” _Of course you did. Monster_. “Are you all right? Talk to me, cupcake.”

Rhys lets out a whimper that resembles _down_, and Jack curses. There is no way they are parting now, his knot connecting them for at least a couple more minutes. “Baby, I can’t,” he tries to explain, but the omega is persistent, repeating _down!_ and tugging at his hair.

It occurs to him, in the end, and Jack lowers himself slowly, so more of his weight rests on the omega. Under the weight, Rhys seems to relax instantly, though his eyes are still red and hooded, he is trembling, and his voice is more whimpers than words.

“Tis’ feels right,” he mumbles, a hint of satisfaction seeping into his voice.

Jack lets his head fall next to the omega’s, calming his breath and racing heart. “Yeah?” he says. “You want me to protect you, right?” He wishes there would be something like classes of omega psychology, because he can’t rely on the echonet for much longer.

Rhys nods. “You are safe,” Jack assures him. Rhys seems to doze off for a minute, but then he whines again and tries to move under Jack. The alpha doesn’t allow it, keeping him trapped. And safe. And surprisingly, it has the desired calming effect.

“It felt weird,” Rhys says eventually, relaxed and sighing under the pressure and heat of a stronger body.

“What felt bad, sweetheart?” Jack asks, already blaming and cursing himself and his monstrous side for whatever bugs the omega.

“The knot,” Rhys explains. “I… I came when you…”

Jack’s relieved chuckle interrupts Rhys’ oncoming ramble, and the alpha apologises. “But that’s normal, baby. It’s biology; omegas are made for this. Knotting is something your body likes a lot.” The look on the omega’s face speaks for itself. “You didn’t know that?”

“I did. But never really believed it. I mean, it never happened to me. Not even at the interrogation room.” As always, Rhys throws his head in the general direction of said room. Always knows where it is. “Only with you,” he admits.

“That’s a good thing, right?” Jack starts pressing light kisses everywhere he can reach, making the omega giggle when he kisses his eyelids.

“I think so,” Rhys smiles at him, stealing some kisses for his lips.

“So, satisfied with your first sex?”

“It was not _first_, Jack,” Rhys shakes his head like the alpha was making fun of him.

“Rape doesn’t count, sweetheart.” Jack nuzzles the omega’s cheeks as Rhys shivers. The omega then nods in silent approval.

Rhys falls asleep before the knot is gone and it’s up to Jack to clean them off and pull up a blanket to cover them. He holds the frail thing in his arms, kissing the top of the omega’s head occasionally. Some nagging thoughts keep him from sleeping, but that’s all right. Insomnia is nothing new to Handsome Jack.

* * *

Rhys is warm, happy, but sore—a combination that causes nightmares. One such terror startles him awake around two o’clock in the morning. It’s not hard to guess what fills his nightmares after yesterday night’s activities.

As usually, he is ready to just take advantage of having Jack by his side, snuggling closer and trying to fall asleep again. But something wet touches his shoulder when he moves back, and he finally realises that Jack is awake, too.

The alpha is holding him tightly. He seems to be trembling.

“Jack?” Rhys asks nervously, trying to turn around in his grasp, but unable to do so.

“Rhysie...” That one word is filled with emotion that makes the younger man's chest clench. “Did I wake ya? Go to sleep, baby, you need it.” Jack is trying to erase the desperation from his voice, but he can hardly fool the omega.

“Jack, what’s going on? Are you— Are you crying?” The alpha snorts half-heartedly. “Is it about... about the sex? You didn’t hurt me, Jack,” the omega tries to assure the trembling alpha. “I wanted it, I knew what I was doing, and I liked it. You don’t need to worry.” He blindly reaches back, but can’t reach Jack’s face.

Jack shakes his head. “No, Rhysie, I can’t really be sorry about _that_.” Again, his chuckle is empty, not joyful at all. “But I... I don’t want to lose you, Rhysie.” He lets out a sound that could only be taken as a sob and falls silent.

Rhys fights the sleepy dizziness off, focusing on what could that possibly mean. Jack is not losing him. What is he talking about? “Jack, I don’t know—”

“My wife, Rhys,” Jack blurs out, making the omega's mouth snap shut. “She died because of me. In an assassination attempt targeted at me. And our daughter, she didn’t take it well. I was a bad father to her since day one.

“She had this... talent. Like you. She was a genius, but she didn’t care about knowledge. So, I forced her. I told her that her mother would be disappointed in her and she broke and agreed to go to the best school out there. She would be a scientist by now, the best one.”

Jack's voice goes from raspy to that strange neutral he uses when talking about his mistakes. Detached would probably describe it.

“She put all of her energy into her studies. Never once came back to visit me, only sent reports about her grades.

“She never mentioned that she is sick in the reports. Then again, I was busy looking for vaults. I didn’t notice her silence. And then she died.” Bitterness creeps into his voice, making Rhys shiver. “All I received was one letter from the school—that she died of a curable disease which she ignored for too long.

“I don’t know how to love, Rhys. I can only hurt.”

Jack is openly sobbing now, holding the omega so tight it’s getting hard to breath. It makes anxiety spark up in Rhys, and he knows that if there ever is a bad time for this, it’s now, so he focuses on _anything_ that might help him be strong for his boyfriend.

“Honey,” he says, suddenly, voice filled with a strange sense of proudness. It came on its own, at last. “Warm honey—that’s the last part of your scent,” he mutters.

It works, as it seems, because the alpha releases his hold to curiously look the omega in the eyes.

“Your scent is leather, cologne, gunpowder and honey. But the only _You_ part of it is honey, isn’t it? Smells like home,” he rambles. “I love you, Jack.”

“Rhysie…” Jack’s voice is a mere whisper, lacking any strength, authority or a hint of a joke.

Rhys realises what he just said, and he regrets it for a few seconds. This is not the time. And he made a promise not to fall in love, anyway. But Jack is not crying anymore, and it is true, he loves him. “I love you,” he repeats. “I’m safe with you. You are not going to lose me.”

As if attacked by a wild, unstoppable force, Jack closes his eyes and flinches back, away from the omega. “No. No, you don’t get it. I’m gonna hurt you one way or the other. I bring death and pain.

“My wife died because of a small hassle with a rival company, before I even meant something at Hyperion. My death was supposed to be just a show-off. And my daughter died working hard to prove herself. I pushed her so much she crumbled like a house of cards. And you—you are so frail, so delicate, a wind could break you.

“I don’t know how to love. If I did, I would never take Eleanor with me to the meeting. If I cared more for her safety and not for someone keeping the hotel-room bed warm, she would still be here. And Emily—I loved my daughter. But I never once told her, never once asked how she is doing. I just let her die without telling her to look after herself.

“And you. When I first saw you, all I could think of was that I should be the one who maims you, breaks you, who creates the mess you were in. And then it happened again, and I swore that I’m not going to hurt _you._ Not you. Never you, because I liked you from the beginning—your will, your strength, even your stupid dorky face… But here I am. It’s just a matter of time before I hurt you so much you go running away from me. _If _you will still be able to run. Because I am a monster.”

No matter how hard Rhys tries to stop it, the words keep coming. In the end, he just lets Jack vent it all out, silent.

It feels weird listening to it. To Rhys, Jack is the strongest man in the world. When Rhys panics, when he is scared or feels like drowning, Jack is like a rock. Firm in place in the centre of Rhys’ universe. Or when they are at work, the alpha leads the biggest and most important company in the same way he leads Rhys out of the fog of panic. Or when he keeps track of both his and Rhys’ food, making sure they both are healthy, because the omega can’t bring himself to care.

And here he is, naked and vulnerable. Afraid of himself. It’s fitting that the most powerful man’s only fear is himself.

“You are no monster, Jack,” Rhys deems. “I think that you are just lost, like me.” Suddenly a wave of melancholia hits him. “I should help you find a way out, like you help me when I have a panic attack. But I can’t. I can hardly take care of myself. I need you to take care of me.” He is sad when he says it, like Jack was to leave him because of that.

“You are ways stronger than you think, pumpkin,” Jack objects, cupping his cheek and bringing his face closer.

“Then take my hand and let me lead you out of the darkness.” Rhys offers his organic hand to Jack in an inviting gesture.

He would like to say that he pulled the alpha into a crushing hug as soon as he placed his bigger hand in his, but it was just a weak attempt at a hug. But when Jack hugged him back, careful not to crush him, yet as strong as if he was intending to connect their bodies into one, all worry disappeared from them both. All that was left was love for each other.

From another person’s perspective, they could be any other pair, completely normal, holding onto each other early in the morning. From Rhys’ perspective, they were the most and only important people in the universe, the centre of it. And for Jack… Not all is lost. He can love. He will not lose Rhys. They will be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's daughter's name is Emily for reasons that might not make it into arc three. I might have to write My Demons, Your Demons 2 so this would make sense. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Or not. Who knows?
> 
> Also, I'm not nearly satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but I gave it many re-writings and it didn't get better, so it stays like it is.


	16. Arc Two: IV. Children’s Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: kinda graphic descriptions of death? just try to not imagine it when it comes to that part

The days after that emotional night were filled with love, promises and cuddles. The alpha had always been very hands-on, touching everyone he could, spreading his scent all around the place and dominating every bit of space, and he would touch Rhys any time the omega let him.

But now, ever since that sudden touches or a hand dipping too low or too high on his back didn’t cause Rhys to whimper and back off, Jack and him became almost inseparable.

The omega had to slap the alpha’s hands away during meals, had to threaten him with an ink pen getting too close to Jack’s waistcoat to get him off his desk, and most lately, he almost choked on an apple when Jack (hopefully jokingly) said that he will just get rid of the desk so Rhys would be forced to sit on his lap.

The touches and the remarks mostly weren’t sexual. Jack just wanted to keep Rhys close. And the omega soaked up the attention, letting himself forget everything as soon as him and Jack took a bath together. Or watched a movie wrapped in one blanket. Or just talked laying on the bed instead of sleeping.

With all those nice things happening Rhys fully expected the next bad thing to happen. Not that it didn’t catch him by surprise.

“My beautiful,” Jack punctuated his words with a kiss, “happy,” another kiss, “omega,” another, higher, on his nose. “What would I do,” the next one landed on Rhys’ forehead, and the warmth made him almost dizzy, completely relaxed in Jack’s arms, “without you?” The last kiss Jack pressed on the top of his head, making the omega bow down slightly for him.

“Mm, you smell so nice,” he let his nose burrow in Rhys’ soft hair. “So soft…”

It was like when you see a bullet flying straight at you, but you don’t have the time to panic, or do anything, before it hits you. “Beautiful, soft, yet strong…” Rhys felt it coming a millisecond before it slipped out of Jack’s mouth.

“Like autumn breeze.”

The reaction was different from his panic attacks, yet it was the same. His throat closed, he couldn’t bring himself to breath in, instead he let out a strangled cry as he furiously backed away from Jack and the big window in the living room.

“N-no,” he stuttered, but they weren’t really present-Rhys’ words. It was like a memory took control of his body and made him say it again and again and again until the world finally understood that— “_You don’t have the right!_”

Jack was puzzled by the omega’s strange reaction. This wasn’t like him, although his panic attacks sometimes manifested in weird ways. “Rhysie?”

“You don’t have the right!” Rhys screamed on the top of his lungs, taking a few shallow breaths. He tried to say something more elaborate, explain, or apologise to the alpha, but when he opened his mouth again, the same things kept coming out over and over. “You don’t have the right to say that.”

Rhys was gone, hiding somewhere in a nice dark corner of his consciousness while he let his body run on autopilot. But even and especially there he couldn’t hide from the reality.

* * *

_“Vacation time,” Jack spoke up suddenly, startling Rhys as always. “I gave you three vacation days in the previous contract, and I see that you used it for a trip to Eden-3. How about you go there again for a little break?”_

_It was obvious that Jack is ready to fight him about that matter. He was sitting up straighter, mentally collecting arguments, insistent to force Rhys to rest. They were dating for three weeks now, and Rhys already recognised this behaviour._

_“Okay, good idea,” he answered, not as nonchalant as intended. “How many days?”_

_Jack looked shocked, maybe disappointed that he won before the fight even begun. “Seven,” he tried, but Rhys snored at that._

_“I was thinking two?”_

_They settled on three._

* * *

Not only in his head, Rhys was curled up in a corner in the real world, too. He wasn’t trembling as usually with his panic attack. His body was so tensed up he barely moved a millimetre. He must have looked like a porcelain statue, all pale and unmoving.

* * *

_He had seen her. They didn’t want more money from him this time, probably taking pity in his desperate look._

_Three days were too much, but the mentality that who knows when he will be able to see her next time made it impossible for him to leave earlier. So, he just sat there._

_When he got back to Jack three days later, he was a new man, in the alpha’s opinion. Calmer, happier, well rested. Little did the alpha know the price of that peace._

* * *

He was positive that he should be cold, his omega body always too weak to produce heat, forcing him to wear multiple layers or more blankets. But he felt so hot, like everything was burning around him. Like someone took the penthouse and dipped it in a pool of lava. Hot steam filled his lungs where air couldn’t. The place felt like moving at a light speed and it was too hot; Rhys had only been this hot one time in his life.

When a big hand was gently placed on the top of his head, it felt as cold as ice. He shifted, but couldn’t escape it, his body unable to move more than an inch. And the hand was persistent, soothingly stroking his hair back, moving some loose strands from his forehead.

His ears were filled with the thundering sound of his world falling apart and he didn’t hear the soft calming voice. The time stopped and he didn’t know how long he was trapped there, burning alive. He didn’t even notice when his arms were forcibly pulled away from his chest and he was picked up and carried to bed.

* * *

Rhys only came to much, much later, surrounded by soft and fluffy blankets, with a few bottles filled with warm water placed on his sides, his chest and his legs. The bedroom lights were dimmed, but not turned off completely. Two mismatched eyes stared at him from the side.

“Are you with me?” Jack asked in a neutral tone, though his brows were scrunched up with worry.

Rhys took some time to process the question. Then, he didn’t know the answer to it. He settled on just tilting his head in the alpha’s direction.

Jack carefully lowered himself closer to Rhys. “Do you know where you are?”

The omega nodded. Their bedroom. He didn’t, however, have any idea on how he got here. He tried speaking up, part of him worried he might not be able to do so as his throat burned with the taste of ashes. “How did we get here?” Indeed, his voice was but a low raspy murmur.

“I carried you,” Jack answered, slowly reaching up to stroke Rhys’ forehead, leaving his hand there to take his temperature. “You were unresponsive, like in a trance, for an hour, and you were freezing. I hoped this would help.” Jack didn’t mention the fact that leaving the omega for half a minute at a time while he filled the bottles was one of the scariest challenges he ever accepted.

That answered all of the omega’s questions and he was already drifting back to sleep. Jack shook him awake to make him drink some tea and eat two glucose pills, so his body had something to take energy from. Then they both allowed themselves to rest.

* * *

Jack was woken up later by cold fingers tugging his hand. “Mmh, Rhysie, go back to sleep,” he tried to hug the omega to make him feel safer and fall asleep again, but Rhys stopped him by pulling away.

“Jack, I want to tell you now. Please,” he said. There was this determination in his voice he only showed when on edge but still fighting.

It took him some time, but eventually Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned on the lights again. “You don’t have to tell me, you know?” he assured the omega when he saw the fear in his eyes.

“I wanna,” Rhys stood his ground. When he was certain the alpha is listening, he hugged him and let himself be hugged for reassurance. “I just don’t know where to start,” he admitted when silence stretched between them.

“From your cybernetics, maybe?” Jack offered, already making that connection long ago.

“No,” Rhys shook his head. “It goes… further.” He seemed to change his mind about their position, sitting up instead and wrapping himself in the spare blankets. Jack sat up too, leaning against the headboard, so he was facing the omega.

“From the beginning,” Rhys said. “I am an only child. My mother was an omega and my father a beta. He worked in a mine, and my mom stayed home with me. She was an amazing person.” A wide smile spread on his face as he closed his eyes, delving into a pleasant memory.

Jack had no idea how it feels to have a loving family, but he liked the image he got in his head—Rhys being loved and pampered like the princess he is. And spoiled. Imagining Rhys as a little child with that famous pout of his, he was sure he would buy him anything the boy asked for, just like he did to Emily when she was small.

“She was an angel, really,” Rhys emphasized. “I think she loved me more than anything. I was her little miracle. I was sick when I was born, and for a year they weren’t sure I was gonna make it. When I recovered, she swore to help me live the best life.

“I was quite smart as a kid and my father offered to send me to a better school on one of the Edens. Aeres—the planet I come from—is mostly industrial and I could only get a certain kind of education in the schools there. I got accepted to a better school and separated from my mother at the age of nine. I only visited on holidays. She was always so happy to see me, telling me that she is proud of me. Each time she told me that I’m gorgeous. I presented as omega when I was eleven, but she already knew. She always said that I’m gorgeous and gentle and strong at the same time. Just like an…”

“Autumn breeze,” Jack completed in a whisper when Rhys’ voice broke. Pain flashed through the omega’s face before it was replaced by a sad smile.

“Her autumn breeze,” he repeated, the words almost visibly heavy for him as he let himself say it probably for the first time in years.

Rhys stopped talking. The alpha wondered whether he is feeling the same thing he does when talking about Emily and Eleanor—stopping at the part when they are a happy family, unwilling to get to the part when it all crumbles. Wishing desperately to freeze the moment in history, so it would remain like that forever.

“What happened, cupcake?” he asked gently.

Rhys looked down and then away from Jack, hiding the pained expression. “I was eighteen, already at a university, because I was good.” Jack knew that, and when the pieces of the younger man’s story connected to the reality he knew, it became even more crushing. Like when you know the movie is going to be sad. He knew that there will be a lot of trauma, and he also wished to stop at the part when Rhys was happy.

“I came home for summer and mom insisted on taking me someplace nice with the money she saved up. She wanted to give me everything. She wanted to show me what’s beautiful in this world.” His voice breaks, but he doesn’t stop. “When I offered to see the volcanos on Troyan-3, she was all for it, maybe even more excited than me.”

The hair on the back of Jack’s neck stand as the regular news articles about tourists dying on Troyan-3 flash before his eyes.

Rhys senses that he knows where this is going. “We borrowed a car. I wanted to sit in the front seat so I would see everything, and she sat in the back. When the ground started shaking, dad tried to get us away, but suddenly the air was thick and hot and boiling water burst from the ground. He lost control and we fell off a cliff.

“I lost my arm—it was crushed when I flew through the window. But other than that, I was miraculously unharmed. But mom and dad…”

“I’m so sorry, pumpkin.” Jack tries to move over to the omega but is stopped by a gesture. It’s not over yet.

“Dad died. That part of the car was hit by a geyser and he… But mom, she was in the back, stuck in the car. I saw her from where I was, but I couldn’t move; pain made my body freeze, and I couldn’t move. I remember her smiling at me, telling me that help is on the way and to be brave. Then, she fell asleep. And she never woke up. She is on Eden-3 in a specialised facility, under daily surveillance by the best doctors. I visit her sometimes.”

The pieces fit together in Jack’s head as he remembered Rhys’ short vacation. He visited his family. “Do you have anybody else?” Jack asked on a second thought, hazily remembering Rhys joking about an aunt.

“Aunt May,” Rhys confirmed. “Dad’s sister. But we don’t speak anymore, since she didn’t like how I used the money I got from the travel services after the incident.” He shrugs and slowly crawls back over to lay next to Jack. “I saved it so I could pay the hospital mom is staying in. I kept hoping she would wake up. By now I know that she won’t, and I can’t bring myself to...”

Rhys doesn’t say it, and nor does Jack. They spend the rest of the early morning huddled close together, watching the artificial sun rise in the Hub of Heroism through Jack’s comm.


	17. Arc Two: V. Unexpected and Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: an ass
> 
> I hope you all appreciate the title when you are done reading. I hope that you get it. :D

Rhys’ workstation was, unsurprisingly, his desk at Jack’s office. That was the place where he spent most of the time. Quite a lot of time he spent chatting with the other PA’s, too, or helping them with simple tasks when he was bored, didn’t have anything to occupy himself with and Jack was gone being the big boss.

Mostly he left the space of Jack’s extended office to get snacks or lunch. Sometimes, he was sent by Jack or the PA’s to some department to fetch there or bring back some papers or the products of their work.

Rarely it took more than a few minutes. Sometimes he fell into a chat with this or that department head, or an excited scientist, or some idiot that couldn’t be brushed away. Once he got lost and had to stare at the map for a long time to figure his way out. He never told Jack or anybody else about that.

He liked stretching his legs on small walks like this. Not like there was any fresh air on Helios, but Hub of Heroism with the artificial sky certainly felt better than the same old corridor and office over and over again. They wouldn’t even walk home very often, Jack insisting on taking the Fast Travel shortcut.

Eventually, the omega figured out that Jack is worried for him when he is gone. The alpha would scent him before and after he went out, making sure that nothing unusual or unexpected happened on the way. If he caught a glimpse of a strange scent, he would ask who did it and whether Rhys was alright with that. (Jack is a jealous type, but not crazy, like not allowing the omega to talk with anybody else.)

Sometimes, Jack would joke about Rhys needing to carry around a stun baton, or finish the cybernetics upgrade, for Jack to not worry about him. Rhys was pretty sure that not much can happen to him during the day if he avoids being alone with strange alphas or wandering to some emptier parts of Helios.

Well, that one time, when he encountered a problem on his short walk to R&D, he _did _manage to protect himself, so he still believed that nothing can happen to him. Still, he accepted the offered stun baton after that.

It was actually just two days after he told Jack about his mother. He was still a little spooked out, a lot cold, wearing five layers of clothes, and nervous to leave his alpha’s side. But Jack kissed the daylights out of him before he sent him to _please, go there and listen to their crap instead of him while he does something more important_. So, he went, and listened to some old man excitedly _squealing_ about a new kind of fish that emitted different coloured light in the dark that he managed to clone. Very exciting.

He was already on his way back, pace swift, so he can see Jack before his next meeting. But someone bumped into him.

“Ow!” Rhys clutched his shoulder where he and the stranger impacted. The man was in a similar rush as Rhys, so the impact was strong. “Sorry,” Rhys apologised automatically, as he was probably the one to cause it.

“It’s all right, Rhys. I didn’t even feel it,” spoke the most annoying voice he knew. “I understand that you learn to not look around with a position like yours,” Vasquez went on, standing in the perfect position so Rhys couldn’t walk away. “What is it this time? The CEO’s pet?”

“So funny, Assquez,” Rhys retorted, theatrically rolling his eyes. “Now, if you excuse me, I have more important things to do.” He tried to slip past, willing to take additional steps to avoid walking between the alpha and a wall.

But Vasquez caught him by the arm, again. “I’m not done,” he said in what could be an intimidating voice if he wasn’t a slimy worm.

“Not this shit again,” Rhys growled, looking the man in the face, while not actually in the eyes, as his pulse quickened by instinct. _Wrong alpha. Run._

“Language, Rhys. This is not how omegas talk to alphas, right?”

Rhys listened carefully, never taking his eyes fully off the alpha, searching for any sign of steps coming to save him. No-one. This was just bad luck, really, as this corridor was usually filled with crazy scientists.

Rhys snored, despite the rising anxiety. “What, are you a sexist now?” Rhys knew that he shouldn’t test the other man’s patience, or his true intentions; and the omega in him screamed to back off, but he said it anyway: “Pathetic.”

Vasquez growled and his grip on the omega’s arm tightened painfully. Then, they weren’t Rhys’ instincts that took over. It was more of a _what would Jack do?_ as he gripped the assaulting wrist with his cybernetic arm and squeezed with all its hydraulic strength.

The alpha screamed as Rhys barely registered bones shifting and cracking. As soon as he was sure he is free and safe, he ran, not stopping until he was well past the office door, standing in the middle of the room while Jack stared at him from under the blanket, supposedly woken up from a nap at the sofa.

Despite everything, Rhys burst out laughing. It was probably from all the adrenaline.

“Rhys?” Jack walked up to him slowly. “Is everything all right? The guys at R&D made you take something?”

Rhys laughed even more as he shook his head. “Nah. Betta’!”

Jack had to wait until Rhys contained his laughter. The omega then turned to the CEO, still grinning, and said in a sweet innocent voice: “I might have accidentally broke one of your employees’ wrist. You don’t mind, do you?”

Rhys has no idea what happened to the slimy alpha after Jack sent him home to calm down and rest, and he didn’t care. When adrenaline disappeared, anxiety took over and he realised that he is still pretty helpless against any assaulters. But when _that_ mood dissipated, he was filled by a sense of proudness that he defended himself.

Just this time, the omega was strong, and the alpha didn’t win.

* * *

They started preparing for the heat early. Jack was excited, while Rhys was just accepting. There would be no way to avoid it, right? And he wanted to spend it with Jack.

Rhys managed to, as Jack would call it, _woo_ the alpha, subtle flirting escalating to hot and emotional make out session and gentle sex. Although Rhys was sure he would be able to take it if Jack let loose, the CEO insisted that they are not doing that anytime soon.

Rhys stooped working on his new cybernetic arm project for a while and only did what Jack wanted from him, so the alpha wouldn’t worry about him. Now that Jack knew he can trust him, he told him details about the devices, and boy, was it making the omega’s eyes go wide.

A device that acted like a shield and an invisibility cloak at the same time. A gun that used more elements at once. Energy sources light enough to power a sniper gun, causing the common Hyperion’s electricity weapon to have almost endless bullets.

Hyperion made a literal shit-ton of money with their inovations.

The only thing missing from Rhys’ picture of a perfect life was Vaughn. The beta didn’t reach out to his friend, and Rhys did the same, either too proud to apologise, or—more likely—afraid that the beta won’t share his happiness.

Yvette didn’t stop talking to him, but an occasional lunch with her had nothing on their Sunday evenings. And Rhys missed those a lot. Not just carelessly drinking, but also playing Bunkers & Badasses, watching movies, gossiping, making fun of each other and just being _normal_.

Life with Handsome Jack was rarely normal. If you don’t consider cutting pieces of your boyfriend’s charred clothes off him with a pocketknife in the office while he curses up and down the whole R&D department a normal thing to do on a lunch break. Or your date night being interrupted by a critical call that escalates in people dying left and losing jobs right. Or an assassination attempt on your boyfriend while you literally just need to cross the Hub to that one ice-cream place. (Seriously, asshole could have chosen another time!)

But Rhys finds a strange semblance of peace in all that. A routine only interrupted by the heat preparations.

The fridge and freezer are slowly filling with quick foods and packed water. On a shopping binge Rhys buys a few things from omega specialised shops, like the awesome fluffy one-piece pyjamas, or a weighted blanket (or two).

Any day now it should come and, although anxious, Rhys is very excited to spend it with his alpha. They grew even closer in the past weeks, exchanging stories about their past without shame and fear. Trusting each other.

Something different than heat comes, however.

“I’ve got a letter?” Rhys asks sceptically. He walks over to Jack’s desk to take it from him, expecting it to be just a trick to get him closer or a mistake. Jack’s grim face tells him that he is wrong before the clearly his name on the paper does.

> Rhys Strongfork  
Junior Security Manager  
Helios

Some old information, but the letter reached him, so that’s all right.

“That’s from Eden-3,” he notes and Jack nods. Does the alpha know what is inside? Does Rhys know? He does, but he won’t accept it. “I don’t wanna open it, Jack,” he looks up, letting the letter fall to the floor. There are only a few reasons to send messages in this old-fashioned way. There can only be bad news.

“Should I do it?” Jack asks, already opening the envelope he picked up. Rhys places his hands on Jack’s in a half-hearted attempt to stop him but doesn’t say anything.

Jack’s eyes move left to right as he quickly reads the short message. He pretends to be reading it once more while he thinks. In the end, he just simply says: “A brain infection. She is not there anymore.”

Nausea hits Rhys and he needs to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Jack’s desk. “How long?” he asks, staring into nothingness, desperately wishing it to not be.

“They are waiting for your approval. You will need to go there personally.” Something about the cold neutral approach makes it a lot easier. Rhys thinks he should be angry that the CEO is showing no mercy when bearing the news, but at the same time, what good would it be if there were two of them being emotional? No, Jack’s slightly heartless approach is good. Heartless like a rock for Rhys to hold onto.

“Rhysie…”

He can’t go there. He doesn’t want to. But he can’t not go. Why is life doing this to him?

“Will you go with me?” Rhys asks, looking up pleadingly, eyes filled with tears, but he won’t cry.

Jack haven’t left Helios since they are together, or Rhys didn’t notice, so he is not sure whether what he is asking for is even possible. But the alpha nods his head without hesitance. “I’ll call Timmy that he has some work here. You will not be alone, cupcake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way in hell was I able to make this chapter longer. Aaaaargh.


	18. Arc Two: VI. Blue

Rhys got some pills to help him hold off the heat, no way in a mood for that emotional ballast. Together with Jack they travel by a private shuttle to Eden-3. Rhys sleeps most of the time, suspecting that Jack put something in his tea, but it’s a lame suspicion.

They arrive at noon, and that’s a bad time to go anywhere, so they stay at the best room available in the best hotel in the same city as the hospital. Rhys refuses to eat anything and Jack is angry, but the de-escalation comes in the form of the omega crying and Jack agreeing that food is not the main priority today. For dinner he eats a chocolate cake, the hormonal pills making him carve it in a way he hates.

“They had me take a pregnancy test before prescribing these, you know?” he tells Jack as he glares at the pack of pills with hate. “What would we do if I were pregnant?”

“We would have a beautiful baby,” Jack answers, coming to hug the omega from behind.

* * *

The next day the weather is annoyingly nice. The sun is shining like someone paid it and there are only a few clouds in the azure sky. Rhys’ mood is in an exact opposite as he walks hand in hand with Jack to the hospital, grumbling that _the fuckin’ weather could have some respect_.

Most of the nurses recognise Rhys, while some are oblivious to who Jack is, and the alpha’s mood sours at that. One, his ego is hurt, but also two, this means that a simple scowl from him doesn’t get the whole facility running to please him and his partner. However, any thought at making a scene to get themselves a better treatment leaves his head as they are led into the room. Rhys goes to immediately sit on the side of the bed, holding his mother’s hand in his, while Jack gapes shamelessly at the two.

The woman, while looking like she is already one leg in grave, is quite beautiful and no doubt Rhys took mostly after her. They have the same auburn hair, every soft texture in the omega’s face is the same as his mother’s and even the face bears so many similarities, there is no doubt they are close relatives.

“Do you need some time?” the doctor asks Rhys, again ignoring Jack completely.

The omega nods. Jack is surprised and proud that Rhys is still being brave, no tears in his eyes as he looks at the “sleeping” woman like she was a holy picture. He knows that she is not asleep. A disease literally ate a part her brain away while he was gone, and it’s nothing more than a body anymore. Still, Rhys looks down at her like she was just about to wake up from this nightmare.

“I told her about you last time I was here,” he tells Jack. “I think she wouldn’t approve of you.”

Jack scoffs but doesn’t comment on that. He walks over to the window in the room, leaning against it.

“She kept telling me that I don’t need an alpha to be happy or successful, but to always follow my heart when it calls to me,” Rhys shares

They spend an hour in that room, Jack silent and Rhys occasionally telling a story about his past. Jack has to admit that he likes the woman. She looked after Rhys before he knew him, and she did a good job raising him. Still, he doesn’t feel the emotions he probably should, and is left mostly empty, his only want right now being to comfort his boyfriend.

When the time comes, Rhys is still holding her hand. He doesn’t run to Jack’s arms as the machines grow quiet as the doctors turn them off. His shoulders don’t slump, his chin is held high. Jack’s heart does weird things as he looks at the omega. Rhys is so strong, so brave. For a moment, something dark in Jack is jealous—the omega should only find comfort in him. But he knows that Rhys is his own, amazing, person. And he will need him later.

They have lunch at an ice-cream place. Rhys gets an ice-cream-filled sundae while Jack orders _the least sugary thing you’ve got._ Rhys doesn’t eat much, but the alpha closes his eyes one more time. He reminds himself that the omega is mourning. The things _he_ did when he lost his wife and daughter… Not eating is all right.

Rhys then insists on visiting some nice places in the city. Jack follows him everywhere, smiling when the omega smiles, admiring when he is shown, even though all the parks seem the same to him. His legs begin to get tired by the eighteenth statue and his head aches as the air pressure changes, foreboding a storm.

They finally get back to the hotel when it starts raining outside. But not before Rhys stands still in the rain, letting the cool droplets soak through his clothes, his hair; fall down his face like he was crying and the whole world with him. When the omega starts shivering, Jack wraps him in his leather jacket and leads him to the hotel.

Jack takes a shower first, the omega insisting on that. He sits on the bed and goes through his body double’s report while he waits for Rhys to finish his shower. He carefully listens for any unusual sound, aware that the omega might get emotional in the shower and do some bad things.

Rhys is smiling contently when he comes out wrapped in a bath robe. Jack doesn’t buy it.

“Baby, come here,” he outstretches one hand towards the omega while he tosses his comm carelessly on the nightstand, frowning when it slips off and falls to the floor with a _thud_. Rhys sits on his lap, and Jack notices that his arm is gone. Rhys doesn’t take it off often; this model is good to wear twenty-four/seven, even to bed or shower (not bath, though).

They cuddle in silence, because Jack doesn’t know what to say. He only knows that it needs to happen. Rhys needs to let it out until it eats him alive.

The plan fails as Rhys falls asleep. Jack chuckles as he lays him carefully on the bed, gently unwrapping the bathrobe to check the smooth skin of the omega’s belly and thighs for any scratch marks. There are none, so he covers him in blankets and gets back to work.

It happens much later, when they eat some random food that they ordered with room service. Rhys gets himself lasagne—something he always eats in that one restaurant that makes amazing pasta, or when Jack cooks it for him. Today, however, the meal seems especially cursed. Rhys bursts out crying as soon as he takes the first bite and Jack is ready, thanking the gods silently.

He doesn’t understand one word of Rhys’ sad ramble, just holds him and encourages him to let it out as his t-shirt is soaked with tears, snot and saliva. Rhys is an ugly-crier, but that doesn’t matter as he cries himself to sleep, his body relaxing a notch with every gut-wrenching howl and whine.

The next day is the funeral. They travel to Aeres, where Rhys grew up, so his parents could rest forever together. Only five people attend, none speaking to Rhys, and Jack makes a mental note that he can’t invite Rhys’ family for his surprise birthday party in the future.

He slips some sleep pills in Rhys’ tea again for the ride home, because this time there are no tears, but the omega’s mood is terrible. Jack feels no remorse for doing that, especially when the omega wakes up just to cry in his arms. And after that, it all seems to be in the past, as Rhys takes one more sniff and smiles.

“Thank you for coming with me, Jack.”

The alpha smiles back. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a note here to make this chapter longer, to add some content, but you know what? It's good as it is. Brief, shallow, you don't get to see the depths. Just like Rhys feels, floating above all of this, surrounded by dark clouds. I think it expresses it nicely.
> 
> Stay tuned for smut in the next one! ;)


	19. Arc Two: VII. Being The Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexual Content

Jack spends two hours at the office going through the necessities with the other Jack. Hyperion can manage without him, but he’d like to be sure. He also plans the clone’s next visit in two weeks when Rhys has his heat.

Timothy greets him with wary expression, standing in front of the desk and not sitting in the CEO chair any longer than what is needed. Without batting an eye, he informs Jack that he killed some stupid man on a middle management position when he suggested Jack goes fuck a skag. There is nothing in the younger man’s face that would resemble Timothy Lawrence—that poor student erased so Jack could take over—as he talks about strangling a father of three to death.

Jack is proud of him. He is the best body double ha has, and the only one he trusts after all he had done for him on Elpis.

However, he can’t avoid the creeping feeling that makes the hair on his neck stand as he looks at the perfect copy of himself. The younger man smells of leather, gunpowder and Jack’s cologne. He is heartless when he talks about the strangling, switches to a businessman when he reports on how the company managed in the past three days. Jack can barely find any differences, his subconsciousness clutching at the other man’s submissive behaviour towards him, the way his face isn’t scarred under the mask, the barely noticeable aversion in his voice as he addresses him as _Jack_.

He has a few ideas when the younger man grew so resent of him; still he wants to talk to him about that sometime. But not now, when he has important things at home.

“And lastly, your personal assistant,” the double gets his full attention.

“Which one?” he asks rather dumbly. He already knows which one.

The younger man simply nods towards Rhys’ desk. “You told me to watch out for any rumours. There were plenty.” He gives Jack one raised eyebrow, as if judging him, but he doesn’t really let any true emotion out.

“I told you to watch out for any _major_ rumours,” he emphasises. “Can’t really avoid people assuming that I’m fucking my PA when my PA is a sexy omega.” He lets out no emotion in return.

“Then, I have a list of names,” the younger man simply nods. “Can I leave now? The shuttle is ready.”

Jack can’t exactly invite him over for a drink, and he doesn’t have any more work for him, so he dismisses the double, and he also heads home.

When he arrives, the omega is just getting out of the shower, this time with only a towel wrapped around his hips. It starts at his waistline and ends above his knees, revealing almost everything. And mainly—a small belly.

Jack can no longer see the exact outline of each bone. Rhys finally gained some weight, it seems. But lost some, too, because he’d taken his arm off again.

“Your arm bothering you?” Jack asks.

“No,” Rhys shakes his head, finally closing the distance between them, leaning in for a kiss. “I made supper. Wanna eat now?” he suggests.

“Sure,” Jack shrugs.

Rhys’ cooking abilities are very random, but fortunately, this time it tastes okay. Right after the meal the alpha is pulled to the bedroom by the chain of his pocket watch. He chuckles, but lets the omega have his way.

Rhys makes Jack sit against the headboard in his clothes while he straddles him in just his boxers. They kiss slowly and chastely, but the omega keeps wiggling and squirming in a way that soon makes Jack’s cock fill up his pants. The alpha tries to move away from the stimulation, but Rhys nonchalantly moves closer every time.

“Pumpkin, are you sure this is the right time?” he asks when he is sure the omega is doing it on purpose.

“Dunno what you are talking about, _sir_,” he answers, slightly panting as he tries to reinitiate the kiss.

“_Stop teasing_,” Jack says in a hard voice, shoving the omega off himself. Handsome Jack won’t be played with. And the monster doesn’t need the fuel Rhys is so stupidly giving.

“M’ not a tease,” Rhys retorts and bites his lip, looking up through his eyelashes, _teasingly_.

“_What_ do you think you are doing?” Jack growls as he stands from the bed, getting out of reach from the omega’s hand that has been furtively sneaking up his thigh. He can’t deny the way his cock twitches when he takes a look at the omega—lips swelled, red, his face blushed and looking utterly helpless sitting on his shins in the middle of the bed. He doesn’t have his arm, which renders him completely defenceless against the alpha if he were to— Jack growls again.

Rhys seems to realise that whatever he is doing is not working and he sighs and looks down to his lap. “I just wanted to have sex,” he admits.

“Well, then just say it, dum-dum.” Jack rolls his eyes, muttering that omegas are crazy.

“But I wanted…” Rhys blushes more. “I wanted you to take me…”

Jack has no idea what this means, although the voice in the back of his head is _sure_ that it knows what Rhys means by _taking him_. “What do you mean?” Jack’s hands curl into fists, nails digging deep as Rhys looks up through his lashes, biting his lips again.

“I want you to stop holding back,” he says, carefully crawling closer. (Not an easy feat when you only have one arm.) “I… I want the control back.” _Oh_, Jack knows what _that_ refers to. “I want you to take me and make me take everything you give.” He is kneeling on the edge of the bed now, looking up at Jack challengingly. _Come and take me, Alpha._

“You are— This is a _bad_ idea, Rhysie,” Jack sighs running a hand over his face. “I will hurt you.” _Will? You are gonna do it now, aren’t ya?_

“I want you to,” Rhys admits silently. “Because I trust you. You know what’s good for me, Jack. I want it,” he insists, reaching out and pulling Jack closer by his shirt. “I need—”

Whatever the omega intended to say, he never gets the chance, because in the next second he is pinned to the bed face down. Jack has one hand fisted in Rhys’ hair, smashing his face into the mattress, the other pinning his remaining hand down by the wrist. One of his knees is pressed in the middle of Rhys’ lower-back, applying just the right amount of pressure to pin down and hurt, but not cause damage.

“Is this what you want?!” he growls, saliva flying from his mouth in his fury.

Rhys is panting and shivering, but he tries to nod. “Yes,” he says, voice filled with want.

_You are crazy_, Jack thinks. But what can he say? He craves hurting, possessing and controlling. _Of course_ there is some idiot that craves the opposite. And he told the omega that it is normal, because it _is._ Why hold back, then?

Jack is definitely not the safe-word kind of guy, but as a last warning, he growls: “If you want to stop, just say Hyperion, and I _might_ stop. Understood?”

Rhys half-nods again. “What if I say Malliwan, though?” he asks, trying to look back at the alpha. _Dirty little shit._ Cocky as always, the true Rhys. He is letting Jack know that he still has a clear head, isn’t he?

He slaps the omega’s ass so hard Rhys yelps; even Jack’s hand hurts _a lot_ from the impact. “Then I might not hold back at all,” he warns.

He lets go of Rhys’ hair to start undoing his belt. The omega seizes the opportunity to turn his head and look straight to Jack’s eyes as he says loud and clear: “_Maliwan_.”

Without batting an eye, Jack pulls the belt loose from his pants and swats Rhys’ ass. The omega yelps, but it is hardly a pained sound. It wasn’t pleasure, either. It was the strange determination to pull through, to make it no matter what.

Jack uses the belt to bind Rhys’ hand to the headboard, the look at leather biting into soft skin making him all the more restless, but he needs to slow down and enjoy it before the illusion breaks. Because there is no way this is real.

Rhys is trying to peek over his shoulder, still on his belly, and Jack decides to test some limits. “Look down, or I’ll spank you proper,” he orders in low voice. Rhys obeys, although quite unwillingly.

When he is rid of clothes, Jack pulls Rhys’ underwear down and straddles his hips, his erection resting heavily against pale ass. “So, you want to know what kind of lover I really am?” he asks rhetorically while rubbing the head of his dick between the cheeks. He is leaking precum, creating a wet trail.

Jack’s fingers spread the omega’s asscheeks and Rhys whimpers. His hole is slick, betraying arousal. “You like this, babydoll?” Jack teases a finger around his entrance, never really letting it dip in. When Rhys whimpers disapprovingly and shakes his head, Jack slaps him _hard_. Rhys shakes his head again. Jack hesitates.

“Use your words, pumpkin,” he orders sternly, but inside he is tense, worried he went too far. Rhys is flushed, at first unable to answer.

Then he says: “I don’t want this,” and Jack feels his heart sink all the way down to his toes. He went way too far.

But then Rhys bucks his hips up in an undoubtedly teasing way and Jack smirks as he hears a whisper: “_Maliwan_.”

_So, you into roleplay now or what? _Jack muses. “Well, _you_ don’t have to want it. You will take what I give you, right?” To punctuate it he delivers five hard slaps, the pale skin turning bright pink under the ministrations. On the sixth slap, Rhys _screams_ shortly, thrashing uselessly under Jack.

_Fuck._ Jack’s resolve to take it slow crumbles. He ruthlessly shoves two fingers in the shamefully slick hole, making Rhys gasp and himself growl like a wolf preparing to attack. It’s obvious the omega touched himself before all that, as he is loosened. He planned all of that.

Rhys buckles back, trying to get the fingers deeper. _Fuck_.

“You don’t need that, do you?” he asks as he pulls the fingers back, lining himself up. Rhys whimpers as the head of Jack’s not small cock pushes in, but he is more than ready. Jack slowly but relentlessly bottoms up. He groans as his balls touch the soft warm skin.

Rhys is shivering slightly, but Jack doesn’t care. He begins thrusting, pulling all the way back before thrusting in to the hilt. Soon, Rhys moans with every move, shaking harder every second.

“You gonna cum while I’m taking you, babe?” Jack helps Rhys rise on his knees and teases a hand around, fingers stopping just shy of the omega’s cock.

“Please,” Rhys whines, desperate for any friction. He weakly pulls at the belt tying his wrist, but it stays firm in place.

“You thought you get to get off on this? Oh no,” Jack laughs. “How could you be so naïve, kiddo?”

Jack starts fucking Rhys harder, chasing his own pleasure. One of his hands grips the omega’s ass cheek to keep him nice and open, and the other is ready to clutch the base of the omega’s cock to stop him from coming. Rhys is close and he howls when Jack does just so at the right moment, denying him release.

“Please, Jack, please, please, _please_,” he begs. Jack slaps him again, causing Rhys’ knees to give out under him as Jack’s hand leaves his hip.

Jack presses him into the mattress, leaning on him with his forearm. His pace is getting almost brutal, each thrust making the omega gasp rather than moan.

“Forgot how to call your boss?” Jack grunts right to the omega’s ear.

“Sir!” Rhys cries out when Jack hits his sweet spot. “Please, sir!”

Something primitive urges Jack to pull out, leading to more begging from Rhys before he realises that it’s not over yet as Jack turns him on his back. He wants to see him fall apart.

He thrusts back in, still making sure Rhys doesn’t come too soon. Said man under him looks amazing. Eyes closed, face wet and flushed with tears, lip swollen, prompting Jack to…

He leans in and bites, tasting blood and catching Rhys’ pained whine in his mouth. That gets Jack over the edge, his knot swelling inside the omega. At the same moment Jack releases his hold and Rhys comes with a desperate shout. His whole body convulses like he was in agony, pain and pleasure written in his face.

Jack slumps and almost crushes the omega under his weight. His heart is beating like crazy, and the taste of blood still on his lips makes him feel drunk. He pulls up a little to lick at the omega’s lip, the slight swell of the bite mark bitter and sweet at the same time.

It takes him a few more minutes to truly come down and see what he had done.

Rhys is still panting, staring nowhere with pupils blown. His hand came loose from the binding at some point, fortunately, and now he is clutching Jack’s shoulder. He doesn’t look seriously harmed, but tears keep streaming from his eyes.

“Hey, Rhysie?” Jack gently cups his face to make him look at him. “Are you with me?”

Rhys nods. “Hug?” he pleads in raspy voice.

“Of course,” Jack smiles down at him and wraps his arms under Rhys to pull him close. “You need anything, you just tell me. Are you cold?”

He coaxes some comfort-related answers from Rhys, helps him drink some water, clean him off when they separate. All the guilt and self-loathing gradually leave Jack as the omega turns to him for comfort like he wasn’t the one who caused the harm.

Some bruises are forming on Rhys’s wrist and back and Jack rubs a healing cream into the abused skin as Rhys drifts off in his arms like he was in the safest place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a load of Fluff?
> 
> Also, ATTENTION: I'm looking for a beta for a very dark story that contains non-con, graphic description of violence and emotional manipulation. If anyone is interested in a shitshow like that, let me know.


	20. Arc Two: VIII. Aftercare

Jack is used to only having a few hours a sleep every night, so staying in bed with a drooling omega when he can’t even keep his eyes closed anymore soon gets unbearable. Going to the gym is off limits today, as he certainly doesn’t want to leave Rhys alone. A king-sized breakfast it is, then.

He carefully manoeuvres out of Rhys’ arms, replacing his body with his pillow, still warm and damp with his sweat. (Seriously, three blankets are way too much.) For a few minutes he stands in the doorway, watching for a hint of discontent in the omega. But Rhys doesn’t even stir.

Scrambled eggs, bacon, french toasts, fresh croissants, honey (omegas love honey, the divine liquid sweetness), tea and coffee. On a second thought also bread sticks, herbal butter, lots of fruit cut up into small pieces and arranged on the plates to look like colourful suns, hearts and a big H.

Just as he gets to preparing the scrambled eggs, a panicked scream of his name startles Jack so much he pushes a bit of the eggs over the edge of the pan. It hisses as it connects with the heat of the stove, but Jack doesn’t mind the charring food and burning smell as he rushes to the bedroom, hand reaching for the nearest weapon.

“_Rhys?!_”

Jack is not bad at fighting. Certainly, he is a good shooter, with a revolver or the good old wristbands that shoot lasers. He is good with a knife, too, able to deal a lot of damage before his opponent even realise that their gut is slipping out of them. A fist-to-fist fight against Jack is a lost cause. He usually ends those with a good strangling.

Jack can be stealthy when needed and he is _never_ surprised. Never except for now.

When he runs into the room, he is greeted by a body slamming into him with a force he knows too well, and he falls back, hitting the floor painfully and grunting. “Ow!”

“Jack!” Rhys clutches his shirt and pulls him closer, or rather pulls himself down, falling at the alpha. “Where have you been? I was scared, you weren’t here, I thought you have left me, Jack, say something!” he rambles, shaking the alpha.

“Rhys! Rhys!” Jack has to call out multiple times before the omega gives him an opportunity to speak. “I’m right here. I was just making breakfast. I do that often, remember?” he speaks slowly, helping the panicked man to calm down.

“I thought I lost you,” Rhys whimpers as he slumps further, practically laying on the alpha who strokes his naked back in return.

“Never, Rhysie.”

Jack wouldn’t mind laying on the cold floor hugging and stroking Rhys for another ten minutes until the panic flows away, but the smell of burning is getting too obvious to ignore.

“I need to get up, baby,” he tries to coax Rhys to let go, but the omega just wraps the fingers of his left hand tighter into Jack’s shirt.

“No, you don’t,” he says with a feign resolve. He looks up at Jack uncertainly, as if making sure he was joking. He wouldn’t leave his omega when he clearly needs him, right?

“Cupcake, our kitchen will burn down with all the delicious food I prepared, if you don’t let me go,” he tries. Tries to use logic. On Rhys. In this state. _Yeah, so smart, Jack…_

“Y-y-y-you d-don’t— I-I’m s-sorry,” Rhys stutters, suddenly climbing off of Jack. “I-I’ll b-be good!”

Jack weights his options for a second. Which is worse—a fire, or Rhys thinking that he did something wrong and possibly hurting himself?

“You are coming with me,” he decides as he stands up. Without waiting for an answer, he picks Rhys up along with the sheet he got wrapped around him when he went looking for Jack.

He doesn’t take him to the kitchen, but instead sits him at the table in the dining area, somewhere he can see Jack as he quickly gets rid of the black powder that used to be eggs. The whole place smells, but the ventilation system will take care of it soon enough. Jack sighs.

“I’m sorry!” Rhys blurs out.

“Wh— No. It’s not your fault, cupcake,” he slowly goes to kneel in front of Rhys, taking his hand in his. The younger man seems uncomfortable with suddenly being so much higher than him, so Jack helps him to sit in his lap instead. Rhys instantly snuggles close.

“_I_ am sorry,” Jack sighs again. “I wanted to make us a good breakfast.”

“I don’t need food,” Rhys says in a tone you would use while talking to a child. “I need _you_.” He tries to make the alpha understand. And Jack does. Rhys needs him. Every minute of his life until he is healed and healthy and strong again. Jack wants to give him as much.

“I’m all yours, Rhysie.” He kisses the omega’s forehead, because he knows the younger man loves it. Indeed, Rhys turns into a happy omega puddle in his arms, with the tiniest help of additional belly rubs. “Now, let’s eat all the goods I got you, all right?” He knows that nature will help him with this one, Rhys happily obeying his provider’s wish.

They eat in an uncomfortable position, sitting on one chair, Rhys in Jack’s lap like a princess on a throne. Soon, Rhys is dirty, the sheet is dirty, Jack’s sweater and jeans are dirty, everything is sticky with honey, and there is a sad big grease stain on Jack’s jeans that he knows will never go away. But Rhys seems content.

“So, you want to stay home, or go to the office with me?” Jack asks casually as he reaches for another bread stick.

Rhys tenses. “Can we both stay home today?” he asks in that pleading tone, already turning around to use his lethal weapon—puppy eyes.

“Can’t, babe. Hyperion won’t go a day without me ruling, and my double has already left.” He tries to use his weapons—rubbing _that one spot_ on Rhys’ lower back, running his nose under his jaw, scenting his neck. Useless. Rhys is in no state of mind to be rational, but he is in the perfect state to be stubborn.

“I need you more than Hyperion,” he says as he throws his arm around Jack’s neck. “Stay.”

Jack sighs. He really, really wants, and he might be able to cancel the two meetings, but he can’t postpone dealing with the two contracts about Troyan-1 any longer, and accounting needs some serious airlocking after the shit they pulled this morning.

“Just a few hours,” he promises. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Rhys decides.

Yeah, they can work from there, Jack thinks. Jack is apparently really getting old, naïve and stupid. While he dresses up in something nicer than the ruined clothes, Rhys dresses up in loose trousers, an old ragged shirt with a motif of a small animal that Jack doesn’t recognise (but it tells him that the shirt might have met Rhys’ mother back in the days—so old), and over that he wears the fluffiest hoodie Jack has ever seen.

“That’s from your pre-heat shopping spree?” he asks as he admires the sight. Rhys looks like a ball of sweet innocence.

“Mm-hm,” the younger man nods. Then he starts picking up pillows and wrapping them all in his old blue blanket. “M’ ready,” he proclaims proudly, with the bundle of pillows thrown over his shoulder.

Jack is afraid to ask if this is a joke. He just rolls with it.

* * *

It was not a joke. As soon as Jack sat in his chair, Rhys made himself comfortable on the floor next to him, using his spare blanket for office-couch napping too. A makeshift nest. In Jack’s office. And soon, also a sleeping omega in Jack’s office.

The CEO knew that this is all his fault, that Rhys is an emotional wreck after the funeral, the rough sex, the panicky morning. He knew that Rhys just needs some time to cope. But the alpha in him was as ignorant towards logic as Rhys at times, so he couldn’t focus on the important contracts for dear life, and more often than not, he found himself staring at the puffy ball of an omega feeling warmth spread through his chest.

It took him three hours and zero airlocking to get all the work done. Accounting heard the most silent death threats from the communication system, with zero raised voices or growls. Rhys slept through all of that, still regaining energy.

Jack avoided being seen in public with Rhys if it was possible. Not just because the stories he read about the two on the echonet were making him sick (there are things he would never do, and there are things he would do but doesn’t want other people imagining), but also because every time they were seen close to each other, the target on Rhys’ back got bigger.

He let all his paranoia fly away with the same wind as the one that filled his lungs with Rhys’ scent. Apples and cinnamon. Sweet and spicy and happy.

He carried Rhys out of the office in his arms, wrapped up in his old blanket like a sushi roll, with the one old stained blue pillow placed on his belly (the rest could be left in the office and replaced, but that one was special). Jack gave zero shit about the new PA’s gasp of shock as she saw him with Rhys, who looked like passed out or drugged, when he activated the Fast Travel through his wristwatch and got them both home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Arc Two. Which means, Arc Three is coming, and with that also smut, heat, more angst, more fluff, and more pain, because the author is clearly projecting something. *sighs* I'll try to write something more happy next time.


	21. Act Three: I. How It Begun

“Hey, Rhysie,” Jack talks quietly, “remember our little game? You hold your breath and I count to ten? I want you to do just that.”

The omega shakily nods, gasping for a breath he could hold in.

They are in the office, Rhys hiding under his table and Jack awkwardly trying to reach him. He has honestly no idea what caused the panic attack, because he was quiet and Rhys was working when he started trembling and having trouble breathing. But that’s all right, that happens, and Jack never holds it against the omega.

His count only reaches two on the first try; eight on the next two tries, and finally, ten on the fourth. “Good boy,” he praises, “you did so good, pumpkinpie.”

Rhys is trying to say something, so Jack keeps quiet, only offering comfort in the form of kisses. “It burns,” the younger man whines, pointing a finger weakly at his stomach.

“Something there?” Jack asks as he carefully pulls Rhys’ shirt from his pants and rolls it up to reveal angry red scratch marks littering his belly. “Oh, baby…” he sighs, voice as neutral as can be, because otherwise the younger man would only choose to hear disappointment.

“M’ sorry,” Rhys sniffs. “I still feel them here. I want to get them out. Can you get them out?”

Jack hates that—hates being helpless. When the omega asks for things not even the most powerful man in the world can give. “There is nothing here, princess,” he tries in vain.

“N-no, I _feel_ them!” Rhys cries out desperately, clutching Jack’s shoulders and shaking him to make him understand. “How do I get them out?!”

It was ironic, that the better Rhys got—the panic attacks actually appearing less and less—the worse the ones he got were. Where are the times when a few reassuring words and ten minutes of hugging and stroking had the omega up and running again?

“Let me help, hm?” he outstretched a hand, finally fully lulling the omega from under the desk. He made him sit in his lap and placed a warm hand on his stomach. “Feels good?”

Rhys nods his head, but then shakes it, choking out a sob. “S’ not working! They are inside! Jack, they are inside of _me_.” He tries to claw at his belly again, but Jack protects it with his hand until the omega exhausts himself. “You need to get inside, _please_, get them out!”

Not even the monster in him seems interested. “I’m not taking you here, like this, cupcake. You need to calm down. Let’s level up a bit, okay?” he gently strokes the soft belly, making sure to avoid the marks. “I will count to twenty.”

“That won’t help,” Rhys denies, scrambling off Jack’s lap to do who knows what stupid thing he wants to try to get rid of the feeling. Jack doesn’t let him go, although it always makes him feel guilty. The omega panics shortly, realising that he is trapped by a predator, but then he relaxes, nature taking over and urging him to give in to the alpha.

“We will try, ok? And if it doesn’t help, I’ll take you to the clinic and they will have a look at you. Deal?”

Rhys reluctantly nods, and so they play the little game over and over until the omega can hold a breath for thirty-five seconds at a time. By the time his heart rate is almost normal, the only reason he is trembling is the presumed headache and he stops squirming and trying to claw at the raw skin protected by Jack’s hand. (He received a few scratches during the process, but nothing he can’t take. Obviously, given the various scars on his body.)

“How ya feelin’, sweet thing?” Jack asks as he slowly releases Rhys and helps him up.

The omega stands on shaky legs, leaning onto the CEO with almost full weight. “I’m sorry, Jack,” he sighs, burrowing his face in the alpha’s neck and inhaling the scent. Jack feels him whisper _honey_ against his skin. “I don’t know what got into me this morning.”

“No need to explain yourself, darling,” Jack kisses Rhys’ temple. “I should get back to work; I’ve got a meeting in a few minutes. How about you go with me?” he offers.

“I’m in no state to take notes,” Rhys shrugs.

“Yeah, and I’m in no mind to leave you here alone,” he retorts. “Come on, you can just sit here and be pretty. And listen to morons talking about other morons. Fun, really.”

A HR meeting, then. Rhys comes, and therefore he witnesses Jack threatening to airlock any asshole that suggests cutting the heat leave from seven-plus-one to five-plus-one days ever again, shortly after agreeing to lower the number of paid sick-leave. Interesting man.

* * *

Any day now. Rhys took the last pill in the morning, and the heat will come any day now. He looks in the full-length mirror in Jack’s walk-in closet. He is only wearing yellow boxers, so he is able to see almost everything.

He can see no scars in the dim light. The only one that remained visible was covered by the blue tattoo. Well, there is the scar on his bonding gland, but that one is irrelevant most of the times. Jack never touches this part of his neck.

Rhys wonders how would it feel if he let the big warm hands touch the sensitive skin. Would it be like fire, burning through his nerves? Would it be like a cool spring in the heat of a summer afternoon, soothing his anxiety? Would it be the same as touching the rest of his body? They say a lot of things on the echonet, and Rhys’ fantasy provides even more, but what the truth is he will probably never know. Him and Jack won’t bond. That’s just crazy—Rhys knows that. Jack is not that kind of a person, not even one to take him out without pretending they are nothing more than friends. He needs to keep his image of an apex alpha, and that wouldn’t work with bonding or dating a broken omega.

Rhys traces his finger over all of the places that were covered in bruises after the rape months ago. _Rape doesn’t count as sex_, he remembers Jack’s words and smiles. _No, Rhys. Jack is your first._

He knows that doing this is not really good for his mental health, but at the same time, on days like this, it’s the only thing keeping him from trying to claw his womb out of his abdomen, to dig deep enough to touch the places the strange alphas touched. To know that all of that—bruises, blood, cuts, burns, scars—is no longer there. He needs to see for himself.

Rhys turns around and cranes his neck so he can see the most of his back side. His eyes travel from the long thin legs to his ass. To his surprise, it’s not just bones wrapped in skin. He turns back, looking at the rest. A soft belly, ribs way less protruding, wide hips actually covered by some fat. Rhys reaches back with both hands and _feels_ his ass. He smiles like stupid. Yes, there definitely is something to offer.

Jack keeps touching his body, hands lingering on the parts that don’t feel like a leathery skeleton, and Rhys did notice that the alpha likes his wide hips the most as he holds him steady while he fucks him.

Blush spreads over his face at the memories of past nights. Jack is never cruel, not even as commanding as he was the night after coming back from Eden-3, but he is less gentle, and Rhys loves it. He loves being manhandled by his alpha, shoved around and pinned down.

Sometimes shame makes him blush, try to hide his face and muffle his moans, but then Jack makes him look at him and tells him that he is beautiful and that he wants to hear him come undone. Jack reminds him that it is normal to feel like that and that the only important thing is trust, and Jack trusts Rhys and Rhys trusts Jack, and he didn’t even know he is capable of such thing.

Rhys sighs, taking in Jack’s scent all around him. Then he leaves, taking his clothes to the bathroom, as this was primally the reason he went there.

* * *

Jack is as excited as a kid on Mercenary Day. Firstly, everything is ready. Job is done in advance, his body double is on Helios, ready to play the CEO, the fridge is stocked, and sheets are changed (and more are ready).

But that’s not all. Rhys has been feeling good lately, and Jack made sure to shower him in love, gifts and pampering to make sure the omega knows that he is his alpha. Therefore, the heat will be theirs and it’s gonna be amazing. Jack wants to propose bonding tonight, if the omega is still sane and feels ready. That would be awesome, because, seriously, Jack is so past the time when he doubted himself as the right partner for a sensitive omega like Rhys. He is Handsome goddamn Jack and he is the perfect partner.

Why bond? Well, why not? He loves Rhys, and he believes the omega knows it and feels the same. (Well, not about himself, but Jack can love Rhys enough for them both.) Will the younger man agree? Probably not. But it’s important that he knows that Jack is interested.

The last thing to take care of before leaving the office is yet another photo of him and Rhys walking hand-in-hand his agent caught right before it made the news. Jack sighs as he signs the sum, sending a suitable amount of money to the head of the company to help him keep quiet, along with a threat, of course. He doesn’t want to put Rhys in danger and making their relationship public would be like painting a target on his back.

His comm buzzes, and Jack considers not looking at all, but he is glad when he does. One word from Rhys: _soon!_

Jack grins, somehow devilishly. He uses the shower in the small bathroom connected to his office, because he is sweaty from his morning workout (he _might have_ met Timothy in the gym and _might have_ tried to work out harder to match the younger man’s work and it _might have_ been a little, _tiny bit_ too much) and he knows that fucking his omega is the first thing he wants to do when he comes home. The big question will wait for after the heat.

He arrives to the penthouse forty minutes after receiving the message, and the place is already so filled with the omega’s scent that it’s nauseating. It must have come fast, because the omega was perfectly normal, if sleepy and hungry, in the morning.

Said omega does not, to his disappointment, come to welcome him. Instead, he sees Rhys pacing the penthouse, peeking into every room, every corner, occasionally rubbing himself and his scent on random object. Jack watches with his eyebrows shot high for five full minutes, no joke. He is just stunned by the omega’s weird behaviour and that the younger man seems not to notice him at all.

When Rhys makes a second round of rubbing his wrist, that is a little pink and chaffed from rubbing on random materials, on the door of the fridge, Jack coughs to get attention. It doesn’t work, so he just walks over to the omega and shakes his shoulder. “Cupcake?”

“It does not feel safe here, Jack,” Rhys informs him like it explained everything and goes back to doing whatever.

“Is my scent not alright?” Jack asks, his eyebrows shooting even higher, almost leaving his forehead. If the omega didn’t deem him his mate, he wouldn’t let Jack touch him. Obviously, he was alright with spending the heat with him. So why act like this?

“This is my nest,” Rhys informs him, frowning when he notices Jack’s leather jacket lying on the floor by the door. He goes to pick it up and carries it to the bedroom without a word. Jack reconsiders everything he knows about omegas.

He follows the omega to the bedroom, of the corner of his eye noticing a small nest of pillows hidden between the sofa and a loveseat. Another, bigger nest was built next to the bed. Jack recognises his blanket and clothes, a used towel and the one blanket Rhys brought from his old apartment.

“It’s not good enough, Jack,” Rhys whines as he weaves the jacket into the build.

Jack knows that omegas sometimes build nests to prepare themselves to spend a heat in a hostile environment. But this is the omega’s home; he should feel safe enough here. Jack must be ignoring some detail.

“Baby, what’s wrong about our bed?” he asks as he tries to hug the omega only to be shoved away with a determined _not yet._

“Too big,” Rhys explains.

Yes, the bed is huge. Comfortable enough for a threesome, for a safe pillow fight or when the omega next to you uses ten blankets, creating a human oven, while you want to sleep peacefully under just one blanket, with one pillow.

The whole house is big, Jack realises. The bedroom is big, the living room huge. Omegas like smaller spaces, where there can’t be any predator hiding.

From there, Jack can work. The guest rooms are big too, obviously. The kitchen is big, and spending a heat here would be unsanitary. Bathrooms have heated floors, but most of them are also big, and it’s getting more and more stupid. The omega wouldn’t want to spend a heat in a bathroom.

Jack’s gaze turns right to his walk-in closet. The doors are left open after the omega stole some clothes from it.

“Hey, Rhysie,” he turns to the omega, who is now pacing the room, even more restless as the heat burns but he is not safe yet. “Come here. I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

Some of that stupid omega psychology finally works in his favour and Rhys obeys like a dog, following Jack to the closet. Jack tosses out anything that might be in their way, but not enough things for the room to lose its cramped-up feeling. The omega starts bringing parts of his nest here but is unwilling to settle down when he is finished.

As a last resort try, Jack takes one of the free blankets (he likes his fingers unbitten, so he knows better than to take something out of a nest) and hangs it in the middle of the room, halving the space. He can see the omega relax immediately as the light is dimmed and they are finally “safe”.


	22. Act Three: II. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexual Content

Their first sex of the heat was sweet. Rhys was still a little coherent, fighting the haze so he could keep telling Jack that he loves him and wants him and he feels so, so good with him. Rhys fell asleep, completely exhausted, on Jack’s knot, and he was still asleep when the alpha slipped out of their nest to bring some packed water and snacks from the fridge.

Jack came back with his hands full but dropped everything when he was hit by the smell filling up their little space. The bottles of cold water rolled away and one sandwich was crushed under Jack’s foot as he hurried to kiss and mark and take the omega who was sitting in the middle of his nest, pouting but stretching his arms out towards the alpha in a silent plea. He was dripping slick which was probably soaking up into the carpet in the room. Jack would have to get rid of this, and also have all of his clothes cleaned, but he didn’t mind at all as he thrust into the welcoming heat in one go, making the omega come.

It has been ages since Jack did a heat with an omega, and some things he forgot. His observation that it flared up too fast was right. They were maybe eighteen hours in, and the omega acted like in the middle of the heat. His body temperature was high, and Jack had to coax him out of the nest to get him in a bath.

Rhys wasn’t sure about leaving the nest. He kept offering himself to the alpha, worried that maybe he wasn’t interesting enough to keep him home. When Jack insisted on visiting the bathroom, Rhys let himself be carried, his arm clutching the alpha’s neck like he was intending to go and drop him in a pool of lava or something.

Jack was very glad that Rhys agreed to take off his cybernetic arm a few hours before. He didn’t need any more bruises.

In the bathroom, he soon learned that there _will_ be more bruises. As he dropped the omega in the empty tub, he expected to be held tight and he worked around that, reaching to run the water. Rhys kept insisting that he joins him, and Jack half-expected that too, and was also ready to work with this. But as soon as he climbed into the quickly filling tub, Rhys attempted to crawl into his lap, ensuing in Jack’s whole body slipping down and him hitting the back of his head.

Any attempts to wrestle the omega into obedience ended up in more slipping and hitting, until he just caught him by the hair, forced his head back and bit the side of his neck, close to his throat. The omega got the threat and finally let himself be positioned between Jack’s legs, back pressed into the older man’s chest.

Jack angrily—but no way too harshly or anything—jerked Rhys off while they were in the bath, making him more willing to be scooped up again. Rhys was still blissed out as Jack dried him off and looked almost coherent when they were done.

“You go lay down while I bring more food for ya, okay?” Jack took a bet on instincts and hoped that the omega understands, even in his state, that the alpha needs to provide for him. He was pleased when Rhys nodded and headed to the closet, and he wasted no time, already heading to the kitchen.

Jack groaned in annoyance, which was quickly overridden by amusement, as he walked back into their bedroom. The omega didn’t reach the nest. Instead, he sprawled himself on the pile of clothes that Jack tossed out of the closet previously, slowly rolling around and rubbing his scent everywhere.

Jack ignored him as he carried their supplies in, and the omega followed him immediately, almost managing to shove Jack to the ground as he slammed into him full-body to get the alpha’s attention. The ensuing fuck was probably the most passionate the omega got as he insisted on riding Jack, biting and scratching to get the alpha to finally understand that he is _his_. That was something omegas don’t do often and Jack was all willing to undergo as the omega fucked himself on him with all the force he could muster up.

Eventually, reality called, and Jack had to admit that maybe he is not young anymore. They were about two days in, Rhys’ heat on its peak (or what Jack hoped was the maximum) and the younger man was restless even when knotted, demanding kisses and touching while Jack was still trying to catch his breath.

“Rhys, baby, rest a little,” the alpha tried to coax the squirming man under him to still down for a minute, but Rhys just nipped at his shoulders harder. Jack tried to lower himself onto Rhys, crushing him under his weight. But even then, Rhys tried to buck his hips closer to Jack.

“What’s going on in your head, baby?” Jack asked, not expecting an answer. He kissed the omega’s forehead, wincing as he realised that the fever is back again.

As a kind-of a long-term solution, Jack previously brought a bucked filled with cold water and ice, in which he could dip cloths to use to lower the omega’s temperature. The water was still cold, even hours later, and he quickly thought about a strategy to sate the omega so he would let go for long enough for Jack to reach for the bucket. But kissing, stroking or even growling didn’t seem to be working this time.

“What do you want?” Jack whined, letting his head fall on the floor next to Rhys’.

To his surprise, Rhys finally answered. “The nest,” he said as he pushed weakly at the alpha, “it’s broken.”

“And what do we do about that?” Jack asked, hoping that he will be able to get the omega to their bed. Sleeping and fucking on the floor is terrible, even when most of it is fuelled by hormones and instincts.

“I dunno,” Rhys said, pulling the alpha closer this time. “Needs to be safe.”

“How about I find us another safe place?” Jack offers. “I already found one. I can take care of you.” He really hopes for the bed.

Rhys shakes his head. “Bad idea. Don’t leave me.” To emphasise the need he wraps his legs and arms around the alpha, his wiggling causing Jack to groan as Rhys tightens and tugs at his knot.

“Won’t be long, baby. I promise I will—”

“No. Bad idea,” Rhys insists.

“Then come with me?” Jack suggests. “Or we are staying here.”

That makes the omega furrow as he tries to think, but his fever and heat stricken brain can’t do much. “Not safe,” he repeats. “But the nest is broken.”

“Then I go and find a safer place.”

“Don’t leave.”

“You can come with me.”

“Not safe.”

“Then we stay here.”

“Not safe.”

The game gets boring quickly, and Jack groans, smashing his head on the floor again in frustration. His knot has shrunken by now, but Rhys doesn’t look like falling asleep anytime soon.

Jack searches the place for hints, and a controversial idea enters his mind when he sees some scarf sticking out of the nest.

“Do you trust me, kitten?” he asks, gently kissing the omega’s face. Rhys murmurs some approval as he reaches up for more kisses. “You feel safe with me, right?” Rhys agrees again.

“Close your eyes for me, baby,” Jack gently orders. A hint of a growl in his voice is the last bit of motivation the omega needed to obey.

Jack reaches for the scarf and ties it around the unresisting omega’s head, blinding him. “You all right, Rhysie?” Jack asks and kisses him.

Rhys nods, although he now makes sure to never let go of the alpha with his hand.

“Good. Can I pick you up? I’m strong, I can carry you.”

Slowly, and with a lot of motivation in the form of kisses and light growls, Jack manages to carry the omega and a few blankets from the nest out of the closet. They sit on the bed for a while, Rhys holding onto Jack for dear life, as he can’t see any danger and can only smell their mingled scents, but doesn’t feel safe blindfolded, obviously; and Jack looking around and planning. The bed has medium-high posts and if he can manage to tie some blankets to the tops, he might be able to create a small blanket fort similar to the one in the closet.

That plan turned out to be perfect, but more difficult than expected (and Jack expected it to be very difficult). Rhys wouldn’t let go, switching between hugging his thighs, waist, or pulling at his arms. Jack had to fuck and knot him, while Rhys was still blindfolded, to calm him down. When they separated, he was able to finish the building.

When he finally pulled the scarf loose, the omega hummed contently once, and then fell asleep as if he didn’t spend the last four hours panicking about their safety. Jack let himself fall right next to him, finally getting the sleep he needed.


	23. Act Three: III. Where It Got Complicated

The first three days of the heat were tiring and trying on the alpha’s patience and physique. Rhys was needy, always horny and frustratingly irrational. But Jack would give anything for the remaining days to be the same, even at the cost of him being completely exhausted, if what came next could be avoided.

The fever went away, leaving Rhys with only a slightly raised temperature. Now, it was much more similar to the previous heat. Still horny out of his mind, but now with a little sense of coherency just big enough to let in his anxiety, depression and panic attacks, all of that switching places every couple minutes, leaving the young man in a mess.

Jack felt helpless and he hated it. They went back to Rhys crying after a sex he enjoyed, without an obvious cause. He usually woke up with the typical heat mood, but the rest was a lottery. Jack found himself losing more often than he liked.

He tried not knotting the omega, hoping that it would ease the guilt he felt from pleasure. He felt a slight change in Rhys’ mood when he refused to push the knot in, and he definitely realised that this is _not_ the way soon after. Jack was still high on the good stuff when he noticed Rhys shaking, arm oscillating between scratching at the tender skin of his inner thighs and trying to pull Jack closer.

“Baby, what are you doing?” he asked with concern. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Why?” Rhys asked, voice wry. “Why not? I’m broken anyway. You don’t—” suddenly, his voice broke and he started crying. “Why don’t you like me anymore? Am I not good enough for you? I can do more, I swear! Just tell me what to do!”

When Jack was done hating himself for this stupid idea, he leaned in and kissed Rhys so long and so deep he didn’t have it in him to cry again. “I love you,” he told him. “You are perfect. You are so good to me. Such a good perfect omega. Do you want a knot?”

Rhys nodded, despair mixing with hope in his eyes. Jack’s knot was already shrinking, his body's reaction to the cold air around and no wet heat. But Jack wasn’t thinking about that anyway. Carefully, he reached down and eased three fingers into Rhys. He spread them, earning a gasp from the younger man, and then he carefully sat on his shins and added another two fingers from his other hand, creating the shape of a knot. Rhys arched on the bed and moaned when Jack stretched his fingers, and for a moment it looked like he came, but he didn’t. Then, he relaxed, a semblance of bliss on his face.

Next time, Jack tried getting rougher to stop the panic attack that would surely happen after sex. As he thrust into Rhys in one go, he pinned his wrist to the bed and placed the other hand on his bared throat. The stupid idea that being rid of the responsibility of a choice would somehow ease Rhys’ guilt was tossed away ten seconds later.

Rhys panicked, genuinely scared for his life and not at all melting into a docile, happy omega puddle as Jack hoped he would. He tried to get away and Jack let him. The fear in the mismatched eyes kept him pinned to the place; a genuine fear of a monster. The scar on Jack’s face started hurting for no reason.

He managed to calm the younger man down after ten minutes of speaking softly, and because Rhys was still aroused when he finally curled into the alpha’s arms, Jack fucked him gently. Rhys cried after, insisting that he is sick for liking this, that he shouldn’t touch an alpha ever again.

Jack contemplated drugging the omega for the duration of the heat, but god knows how that would end.

He was forced to just let the things happen and try to minimalize the casualties. Which was hard enough on its own and left him little time to try and solve bigger problems anyway.

Like right now.

Jack managed to feed Rhys waffles with chocolate and ice-cream, hoping that sugar will keep the omega happy for some time. Of course, it wasn’t that easy, not without a fight, but with a full belly Rhys was soon, as expected, ready for a nap, and he dozed in Jack’s arms while the older man without shame searched the echonet for help.

He found a lot of crap, some overly scientific texts and a lot of discussions that made his hair prickle. They talked about omegas like Rhys. Omegas who were hurt so much for who they are, that they didn’t want to be themselves anymore.

People advised heat suppressants, therapy; or more controversial—no, not gonna even mention what some alphas force onto their omegas; or more stupid—herbal teas and the magic of love. Jack was just about to create an account on some forum, so he could share a few choice words with the people who only were there to judge, not give out advice, when he heard Rhys whimpering.

Wet dreams during heats were common. The body needed sleep, but also something else. In any other situation Jack would probably take Rhys in his sleep, curious if it wakes him up or not. If Rhys was someone else, but also himself at the same time. But today, and probably any other day in the long future, Jack sat back and watched, waited for the omega’s guidance.

Rhys woke up as he came, still humping the bed and moaning Jack’s name. The alpha couldn’t even smirk at it, too deep in worry.

The omega looked up to him, face desperate. The arousal didn’t go away with one orgasm, without an alpha, and he was ready to beg, but of course Jack did anything he saw in his face. With shushing and calming whispers, he gently fucked Rhys to the next orgasm and then the next. Rhys fortunately napped again, content and satisfied by Jack’s knot.

Jack didn’t spend more time on the echonet after learning that the general advice is and always will be: find out what works for you. He accepted gladly the few hours of sleep he got, determined to go and find out.

Next time, Jack was woken up by Rhys demanding another round with vehemence he wasn’t even able to support by power. The omega tried to pull himself up to climb onto the alpha, but he was too tired to make it all the way up there. In that precious moment, a bit of Rhys’ single-mindedness showed, and he looked Jack in the eyes. He knew what he wanted, and he trusted Jack to give it to him.

So, he did. He helped him lay on his chest and held him up as he fucked him like a fucking machine until tears rolled down Rhys’ face. The omega seemed desperate to last as long as possible, intent on pleasuring the alpha first, and there was no way Jack would be able to explain to him that he is not important, that it’s all about Rhys now. Rhys only allowed himself release when Jack’s knot was snug inside of him, connecting them.

Rhys didn’t fall asleep this time. He was awake and restless, kept squirming and fidgeting until the knot shrunk enough for Jack to pull out. Then, he wouldn’t let Jack leave the bed to get them a snack, clinging to him and threatening to bite if he tries to move. After enough gentle bites, squirming, and naked skin touching naked skin, arousal took over, and they fucked again, testing the alpha’s stamina once more. But that was all right as long as it was Jack suffering.

But then Rhys burst out crying after Jack came into him. It soon escalated into panic and furious scratching at his belly that Jack quickly stopped by removing Rhys’ hand, pushing it firmly down next to his head. It usually made things worse when the omega was denied this kind of “relief”, but he was willing to put up with that if it meant the omega wouldn’t get hurt.

“Sshhh, Rhysie, baby, _breeze_… Don’t do that. You are safe, _please_,” he implored the omega to calm down, cursing himself for how stupid that was.

“N-no, Jack, they— they are _inside_!” Rhys sobbed hysterically. “Get them _out_, please!”

Jack still didn’t understand this demon Rhys sometimes encountered, and Rhys never remembered this, or he was very successfully lying to the alpha about that. But he already knew that nothing helps. Except maybe…

“No, they are not, Rhys,” he said, voice so firm it startled the omega quiet for a while. “There is only me,” he growled. “I’m your alpha.”

Rhys whimpered, but didn’t start crying again.

“Do you feel me, Rhys?” Jack asked, pressing a hand to the omega’s belly and pushing in even deeper, making the knot inside of the younger man move and the omega mewl. “There is only _me_, right? You are full of me, Rhys, and nobody else. You are _mine_.”

It worked, or it was good enough. Rhys' blue and brown eyes blinked up at him, confused at first. Then, Rhys slowly nodded. Jack let go of his hand, and Rhys placed it on his belly, pressing down just like Jack did before. “I can feel you,” he whispered, eyes dreamy. “Does it mean I’m clean?”

Looking down, Jack thought that they both were _anything_ but clean. Not that he knew what was Rhys talking about this time, but he forced a smile for him and nodded. “You are a pure soul, Rhysie. Beautiful, strong, pure. Like autumn breeze.”

With tears in his eyes, that were either caused by Jack’s prise, or by something random, Rhys reached up to pull Jack down on him. The alpha let himself be manipulated, offering all the comfort he could give. As long as it’s him suffering.

* * *

Many times, Jack asked himself if it was a bad idea to do this. Rhys seemed ready. He had been able to be intimate with Jack without major complications. But a heat is so emotionally and physically draining that maybe they should have waited for the next one to do it properly.

It all lasted another three days until Rhys woke up just staring into the blanket fort ceiling, face empty, any arousal gone. By the time, Jack had a headache worth a full weekend of drinking, but what the omega was feeling was probably worse.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Jack smiled at the omega weakly, but he couldn’t hide the worry and exhaustion. “You feelin’ better? Think you slept for like sixteen hours today.” Fortunately. The previous day they slept maybe five; the rest was fucking, crying, panicking, and a minor fight as the alpha tried to get the omega into the shower.

Rhys remained silent for another couple minutes. Jack might have dozed off in the meantime before the younger man spoke. “This had been bad, right,” he stated more than asked. “I can feel it. I don’t remember, but I can feel it.”

Jack wished to lie, but even that lie wouldn’t solve anything. “Yeah, it was pretty bad. Not your fault, though,” he stressed as he moved to hug the omega closer.

“Then whose?” Rhys asked, turning to face him with those empty eyes.

“My, the alphas’ who hurt you, that one asshole’s… Not your, Rhys,” Jack assured him.

Rhys turned to look up again. “I would cry, but I think I can’t anymore.”

Once again, Jack’s heart clenches with an emotion he doesn’t really understand. “You cried a lot, you know? I wouldn’t be surprised if there were no tears left.” He receives an unamused huff. “But let’s not test our luck on that. If you need anything, just tell me, okay? Anything.” If Rhys told him to get out, he would; if he was told to cook any meal in the world, he would make it perfect; if he were to give up Hyperion… Fuck, right now, Jack might even consider that. If it meant Rhys wouldn’t be sad, he would do it for sure.

“I’ve got a question, Jack,” Rhys says after some more time. The alpha encourages him to speak with a kiss and a nod. “Do you regret having them torture me?”

Jack is glad that Rhys is not looking at him, because for once, he didn’t expect that question at all. He stated and decided many times over and over that he doesn’t regret the decision. It was the logical thing to do, back then. He didn’t know the omega, didn’t have any reason to trust him. Why would he not send a supposed spy to the interrogation rooms?

“I do, now,” he admits. “I couldn’t have decided otherwise back then, but I still feel bad now.”

Rhys doesn’t comment on that, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. It would have been rude, and the CEO would be slightly offended, hadn’t he fallen asleep as soon as he closed his own eyes in the next second, too. They both need rest. The bad things aren’t over.


	24. Arc Three: IV. An Explosion That Tears Our World Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Violence

Things have gotten weird between the two. None of them knew which one should make it up to the other. None of them expected it from their partner, but none of them knew what to do to make things normal again. So, in the end, everything just got awkward.

Rhys only went to work to be close to Jack. No work was done as the office days usually followed the same pattern.

“Hey, kitten, want to sit in my lap?” Jack would ask and roll his chair back invitingly. Before the question is fully out, Rhys is already on his way.

He sits there, basking in the alpha’s scent, warmth and attention. More often than not, Rhys falls asleep in that position, and Jack is forced to work around that. Not that he minds. He just learns to type on the keyboard one-handed, using the other hand to support the sleeping man.

Jack loved watching Rhys sleep in the office. It was so different. Something about the place or maybe the fact that he knows that Jack won’t get up before he is awake made his sleeping almost peaceful. There was stirring, yes, but not the waking up screaming from nightmares, like he would at home in their big bed.

Jack still spent many nights unable to fall asleep, staring into the darkness, and any time the omega next to him wasn’t whimpering or tossing around, he suspected him to be doing the same.

All Rhys’ projects were forgotten. The last one—ideas on implementing the new type of joints into cybernetics—still laid on his desk collecting dust and coffee stains. Jack gave up encouraging his boyfriend to work when it caused him to panic and go on a two-day working spree when he refused to sleep or eat until the job was done; and he gave up trying to get rid of the papers on his desk, because Rhys insisted that he will get to it if just Jack gives him more time to pull it together.

When not glued to his side, Rhys followed Jack like a sad puppy, even going to some less important meetings where he pretended to be taking notes while he was just scribbling depressive short stories and poems that he later tossed into the firepit in the office. Jack would be concerned, taking a sad omega to the public, mostly for his safety than some “Handsome Jack image”. But leaving him turned out to be impossible, had he not wished to come back to a catatonic, panicking, or crying man, often covered in scratch marks and tiny bruises.

They also almost stopped talking. Or, Rhys stopped. He tried to remain as quiet as possible, only answering in gestures or one-word sentences. If he said more, he usually looked guilty, like he thought he just wasted the air.

It was clear that Rhys was depressed, and nothing was helping, and everything was making it worse.

* * *

Handsome Jack doesn’t do depression, anxiety, mental breakdowns or any of that shit. He doesn’t wander Helios like a lost dog at nights.

Instead, Handsome Jack works. He has all paperwork done in advance, his own ideas and plans documented in detail and sent to the corresponding specialists. He has the whole penthouse redecorated, most of the hard work done by himself alone.

Handsome Jack shoots things, breaks the unbreakable practice dummies, tears through the punching bag. He breaks his sparring practice partner’s nose by accident and for the first time ever wins a fight against nine opponents. You might say he gets stronger when something is hurting him. But he feels incredibly helpless.

At nights, when he deems it safe to leave his boyfriend alone, he goes for long walks after dusk through his realm. He observes, looking thoroughly at every detail of the world outside of his office and penthouse, searches it for the solution to their problems.

Handsome Jack is not a romantic. He can express love, in certain ways, and can, to some extent, care about others. Especially Rhys. But he is bad at romance, so the first time he buys Rhys a flower he only buys one small red thing that grows on Pandora. He can tell that Rhys liked it, but when he got him a big bouquet of roses the next day, he could definitely tell that he’d liked it a lot more. And while this is a clear thing for some, it’s a new for him. He learns to be the perfect boyfriend.

Jack’s way of saying _I care_ is having a screaming match with his omega until the younger man agrees to visit the omega clinic and bring back a report.

“How much?” Jack asks when he comes back.

“One and half kilos,” Rhys confesses, loathing in his voice, but gods know who is it targeted at. “It’s normal to lose weight—,” he tries to defend himself.

“Pick a restaurant; we are going out tonight,” Jack retorts. He would call it a date, later, and the omega would laugh at him that the point of a date is a little different.

Jack’s way of saying _I still love you_ after a rough night is stress-cooking and running a warm bath for the omega who is freezing cold after sleeping alone in the guest room. It’s pampering him to the point Rhys slaps his hands away and screams at him that he doesn’t deserve it and Jack needs to stop lying to himself; which doesn’t lead to more fighting, because in the end they both just swallow whatever they have to say to one another, too exhausted to try to make the other see their truth.

* * *

The tension between them escalates regularly. It’s like a pot of potatoes. Sometimes, the salty, starchy water foams up and spills out of the pot, only to calm down for a few minutes, and then do it again.

One time it is Jack getting too carried away during sex. Rhys took off his arm and let the alpha tie him up. When Jack finally comes to his senses and sees the body littered in bruises and bitemarks, and Rhys just stares at the ceiling, eyes as empty as after the heat, Jack refuses to sleep with him for the next week, even though the younger man swears a hundred times that he is all right and he would have stopped Jack if he didn’t like it.

The other time it is Rhys. Jack comes home early with a bouquet of some yellow flowers, still trying to somehow fix everything in the old-fashioned way he knows from their movie nights. He finds Rhys in the closet, throwing things into a bag with the intent to move out or run away clear.

At first, Jack yells at him, and Rhys yells back. None of what is said makes sense and most isn’t even relevant to the problem hanging between them. Jack is the one to cry first, and Rhys soon follows. They hold onto each other for many hours after that, and don’t even part when they get to the office the next day, staying close. They actually stay cuddly like that until Jack almost airlocks a man, who he was on call with while Rhys slept on his lap, after the man spoke too laud and woke the omega. Rhys then decides that there has been enough of that cuddling at work for at least a few hours.

Next time, Jack explodes in anger and almost strangles his body double after he finds Rhys and said alpha chatting in his office like old friends. Rhys barely ever spoke to the double before, because it made him uncomfortable, but now here they are, sitting on the sofa and armchair, chatting about school and laughing despite the omega’s depression. And he calls the double Tim. Jack calls him Jack, or other Jack. The double shouldn’t even tell anybody his past name. And _Rhys_ calls him _Tim_.

Jack launches at his clone, and only his omega’s panicked cry makes him tear his hands away from his throat. In his distraught state Rhys swears that he will never talk to other alphas again and it takes Jack a lot to not airlock himself as he assures the omega that he can meet whoever he wants if it makes him smile. Both Tim and Jack visit the infirmary after that, as the younger alpha didn’t go down willingly. (And honestly, had Jack not surprised him completely, he might not be able to take him down at all, as the double’s fighting skills were getting better every time Jack sent him away on a mission.)

They both feel that it is boiling over their heads, but still can’t find a way out. And the time is running thin, if you can judge by the next breakdown.

Rhys doesn’t go to the office with Jack, claiming that he is feeling sick. The older man can’t focus on his work, even though it is hardly the first time the omega didn’t go to work. Unreasonable dread creeps up Jack’s back like icy claws, and in the end, he stands up in the middle of a meeting and runs home.

Jack bursts through the door just in time to hear the shower starting. Taking a shower is good; then why is something inside of him screaming that his omega is in danger and he needs to fight to save him? Jack growls as he jogs through the house, his nose finally identifying the despair and fear in the air. He barely notices that there is a wet trail connecting the bedroom and kitchen in time, and he stumbles but keeps running.

A more than dangerous growl leaves his lips as he finds the bathroom door locked, followed by an involuntary howl—a forecast of pain he does not yet feel. He quickly overrides the system using his comm and CEO privileges, happy that Rhys didn’t do anything to prevent that. Then he is let in, and he howls again, alpha instincts tearing him from the inside.

Rhys is standing in the shower. The damp air is unable to fully cover the scent of despair on him. And something is hurting him, yes—something is really hurting Jack’s omega. But the thing is a sharp knife in his own metallic hand, sharp blade pressed against the organic wrist, not yet cutting.

Jack needs to hurt whoever is hurting his beloved omega, but he can’t hurt Rhys, and he is so torn he lets out a pained sound not unsimilar to the ones Rhys makes in his sleep.

Rhys drops the knife immediately, sloppily getting out of the shower to embrace the alpha, making water soak though all his layers. Jack lets his tears fall into the wet hair, voice hoarse when he asks: “What happened to the promise, Rhysie? You promised you would never leave me… Don’t leave me…”

“I can’t do that,” Rhys answers. “I’m faulty, but I can’t get myself to disappear from your life. I need you. Not darkness. You.”

Jack can’t anymore. It’s obvious that neither can live without each other, but their relationship is what’s hurting them both the most. More than the demos. More than the darkness on the edge of Jack’s consciousness. More than Rhys’ body once again thinning into disappearance. More than any pain he had faced in his life; the pain of seeing the one he swore to protect suffer like that is crushing Jack.

* * *

Rhys withers away, leaving behind only an empty shell that follows basic instructions like eat, sleep, walk. He is rarely acting on his own, needing Jack’s guidance through life.

One of the rare moments when Rhys wakes up and springs into action shatters their reality on one Monday morning. Not that it was a bad thing, in retrospective.

A poor excuse of an assassin stands proud in front of the couple while they pass through the Hub of Heroism, blocking their way. He holds a grenade in one hand, the fuse in the other, loose. He screams some bullshit about peace for Pandora while Jack only cares about moving Rhys behind himself. The oncoming explosion—the grenade going off still in the man’s hand—is, however, just a distraction.

Gunfire sounds from many directions, but no bullet hits Jack. He is not the target this time.


	25. Act Three: V. We Picked Up The Pieces And Built A Better One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Violence, Depression
> 
> A/N: Guess who's got fricking insomnia? That's right, your favourite elf! It's about 3 AM, and while I usually post the chapters at 6 or 7, after hours of tossing around I said screw it and, well, here we are. I re-read the last chapter yesterday and decided that I don't like it at all, but I guess it's about as good as the rest of the work. Also, can we all spare a moment and send a silent 'fuck you, asshole' to my ex, because it's the terrors of our past relationship what's been keeping me up the past three nights. Fuck you.
> 
> Anyway, I love you all. Thank you for sticking with me through this rollercoaster! ^.^

The explosion cuts through the fog of Rhys’ woe like a knife through butter. His eyes open fully, trying to take in all of the world at once. His ECHOeye activates just in time to warn him about a shooter on his left and right, and he steps back, driven by instincts.

Bullets fly by, and Jack is screaming at Rhys to duck while he takes one assassin out with his revolver. But Rhys’ mind is going too fast, and he is trying to do too many things at once, recalibrating the security systems, searching for more danger to his pack, searching Jack for injuries.

A gunshot echoes behind him, but Rhys is not hit, even though he is covered in blood. He turns around to see a middle-aged woman fall to the ground, weakly clutching a huge wound on her chest.

Rhys follows her down, kneeling by her side and pressing his hands into the wound instead of hers. His eyes fall on her face, and he forgets about everything, caught up by her beauty; the auburn hair, the face, the nose same as his and the faint scent of a friendly omega.

He presses on her chest even harder, trying to stop the blood from escaping her body. In the distance, planets and galaxies away, Jack is screaming at him to get away, run to safety, finally do something right, but Rhys can’t leave her, not again.

Eventually, the gunshots die down, angry orders are given, and Rhys is pulled away from the limp body. “_No!_” he wails, fighting the arms holding him. “We need to help her! She saved my life! Let me go!”

“She is _dead_, Rhys,” Jack growls into his ear, though clearly not angry at him. “She died immediately. You can’t help her.”

“No,” Rhys denies with a sob. “We need to…” But he is already being carried away in those strong arms he knows so well. He fights it weakly, but buries his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck when offered, inhaling the calming scent.

Jack makes him sit on the black leather sofa while he removes the blood-stained clothes from both of them, leaving him in his yellow sweatshirt and jeans, and Rhys in his slacks and Jack’s jacket. He goes to prepare some tea while Rhys slowly makes some sense of the mess in his head.

There was an assassination attempt.

At _him_.

Some woman caught a bullet from him.

She looked like his mother.

But his mother is dead.

Rhys whines as his heads begins to hurt. Why does nothing in this world make sense? Why do these things keep happening to him?

“Drink this, pumpkin. You will feel better.” Jack presses a mug of black tea in his hand. He does that a lot, lately, and Rhys wants to believe. The alpha is always right about that. He usually relaxes, or straight away falls asleep after the tea. But he doesn’t want that comfort yet.

“She looked like mom,” he says.

“I know. Now drink—”

“No, Jack, you… Just let me speak,” he sighs. The alpha makes himself comfortable sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him. “She saved my life. I’ve never met that woman. Do you think… I think my mom sent her. Like an angel.”

Jack doesn’t roll his eyes, but he doesn’t look very intrigued either. Probably thinks the omega is still in shock.

“You don’t believe me,” Rhys blames.

The older man sighs. “Rhysie, listen to yourself. Things like that—they don’t happen.”

Rhys snorts. “You keep calling them demons—what weights us two down.” That sudden change of topic gets more of the alpha’s attention—known ground he can fight on. “But I was thinking… where there are demons, there _must_ be angles, too. Right, Jack?”

“I need to find a way out of this,” Rhys motions to his head.

“We both do,” Jack sighs and goes to pour the tea out in the bathroom. Rhys watches him, and maybe he suspects the truth, but he doesn’t say.

When he comes back, he takes the younger man’s hand and leads him out of the office. Jack is silent, deep in thought, but his determination as he leads them to the omega clinic tells Rhys that he knows what he is doing.

“Where are we going?” he asks anyway.

“Out,” Jack answers. “We are getting rid of all of this.” He motions towards Rhys’ head the same way he did before.

They don’t head to Rhys’ doctor for a check-up as usual. Jack knows where to go, though, so it must be safe.

When he sees the title on the door they are headed to, he pauses. “A psychiatrists?” he asks unbelievingly.

“Yes. A doctor for the head,” Jack answers. The determination is still there, but uncertainty makes him stop and look back at Rhys. “You can say no. But this is my last… idea how to—”

“Yes.”

They stand in silence. People pass them, keeping their heads down, and the two don’t notice, just staring each other in the eyes.

“If you do it, I promise to—”

Jack offers something, but Rhys interrupts him before he can state the prize. “It’s a yes either way. I want help.”

Jack nods.

“It’s bigger than us—the… issue,” he says, unable to stop speaking.

“Nothing is bigger than Handsome Jack,” Rhys laughs.

This is probably the worst place where to have an emotional moment. Or the best. Who knows? They certainly don’t care, satisfied with just staring at each other, basking in the peace in their partner’s eyes.

“I should probably do the first step,” Rhys says eventually. “Or technically the second,” _because accepting help was the first._

“Do you want me to…?”

“Wait for me. I want you to wait for me,” he smiles, and it reaches his eyes too.

“Always, Rhysie.”

And then the omega is gone.

* * *

“I’m not sure, Jack…” Rhys contemplates the small yellow pill placed exactly in the middle of a small plate.

“You don’t have to,” Jack says softly right into his ear, hugging him from behind. “But we can try.”

“The illness will eat us both if I don’t do it,” Rhys hesitantly reaches for the pill, but pulls his hand back and clamps it over Jack’s on his chest.

“We can keep fighting,” the alpha promises, kissing the soft spot behind his ear.

Rhys holds Jack tighter, and he tightens his hold in return.

“I’ll do it,” the omega decides. Before he changes his mind again, he picks the yellow thing up and swallows it with water. With a long exhale he leans back into his boyfriend’s arms. “Two weeks…”

“That is before we know for sure. The difference might come sooner.” They both know the educational pamphlets by heart by now.

“And until then?” Rhys turns around in the hold, seeking his alpha’s guidance.

The older man hums and leans back. “We can talk,” he sits comfortably among the pillows, “we can cuddle,” he pulls the younger closer to lay by his side, “we can kiss,” he leans in, but changes the direction in the last second to plant the kiss at the tip of the omega’s nose, making him giggle.

“I want you to teach me how to make the amazing chicken soup,” Rhys says suddenly. “Right now, or tomorrow. As soon as possible.”

“Into the kitchen we go!”

* * *

It comes like an afterthought. “You haven’t had a panic attack in three days,” Jack says.

“Yeah?” Rhys frowns. “Uh, yeah, really,” he adds right away, making the calculation in his head. “That’s nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. Yaaay! Thanks for reading the fucked up story of my life.
> 
> This was interesting. I learned something about myself, and about my past. It was also refreshing to write something longer again, after writing one-shots only.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, support, kudos and the amazing comments! Can't say I wouldn't finish the story without you, but I would definitely enjoy it less. :D
> 
> I'll get back to the pair through one-shots and maybe even something bigger (we might be able to see Rhys healed, or healing). Right now, I have another big story planned in a modern setting AU. It will be less dark. I prom- Ok, I can't promise, but I'll try.
> 
> For anyone asking: "Where the hell is the best bro in the entire universe now?!" Well... I'll bring him back in the oncoming one-shots. The peace-making was a part of this story, but then I decided to avoid using more characters than necessary to draw out the point that there was only the two of them fighting, and they needed to accept the help of someone else to win.
> 
> I guess that's the message. It's too big to fight alone and weaponless. Accept help.
> 
> Love to you all! <3


End file.
